Toi, encore
by asuka snape
Summary: SSHP Après une explosion de chaudron, deux personnes se retrouvent à l’infirmerie dans un état assez inquiétant… Mais pourquoi le ‘bâtard graisseux’ en ressort lui ?
1. Chapter 1

Voila une nouvelle fic qui à la base était censée être un OS! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous allez en penser, mais je tiens a dire que cette fic, elle est pour ma belle a moi, ma Zoute que j'aime beaucoup et dont j'adore les fics, j'ai nommé SKYBLUE!  
Ma belle, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire

ps: C'est mon tout premier SSHP (mais sûrement pas mon dernier)

Toi, encore…

CHAPITRE 1

Vendredi, jour fatidique pour l'ensemble des élèves de 7e année de la plus grande école de magie, Poudlard. Et oui, car aujourd'hui, non seulement les notes pour les ASPICs blancs de potions seront rendus, mais également parce que la potion sur laquelle ils allaient travailler sera un travail laborieux de deux mois.

Voilà deux semaines que tous les élèves, oui tous, même les Serpentards, craignaient cette journées et ce qu'elle impliquait. Bien sur, deux personnes n'attendaient que ça, la renommée Miss-je-sais-tout, et le seul, l'unique, l'impitoyable ténébreux et charismatique professeur Snape. La raison de la première ? Les meilleurs notes jamais obtenu en potion depuis le passage de Snape. Pour ce dernier ? THE journée par excellence pour retirer sans retenu ni contrainte une quantité faramineuse de points à en faire tomber les Griffons dans le négatif.

Plus que vingt petites minutes à attendre, et bientôt, le carnage va débuter.

-------------------

A la table des griffondors, Harry mangeait sans appétit, triturant les pauvres œufs brouillés qui n'avaient rien demandé.

« Harry mange quelque chose, tu vas nous faire un malaise !

- Mione c'est bon, c'est juste que j'ai pas faim.

- Je dois de te rappeler le cours par lequel on commence ?

- Raison de plus ! Je fais un malaise, Ron m'emmène à l'infirmerie et comme ça, on rate le cours de potions. D'une pierre deux coups, car en même temps on échappe à la présence de ce bâtard graisseux des cachots !

A l'appel de son nom et de la délicate appellation de son estimé prof de 'mixtures', Ron leva la tête de son petit déjeuné, c'est-à-dire quelque chose d'immense, de colossal et dont seul un estomac de deux mètres cubes peut en venir à bout.

- Hein ? Qu'esch qui a ?

- Ron ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! C'est dégoûtant ! Et pour te répondre Harry, il en est hors de question !

- Maiseuh pourquoi Mione ?

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cette fichu potion va compter pour une part importante des ASPIC, mais aussi parce que tu risques le renvoi de ce cours !

- Nannnnnn ! C'est vrai ?

- Grrrrrr Harry !

Suivie d'une belle sèche, les deux amis rigolèrent sous le regard un peu perdu de Ron, toujours accroché à la nourriture qui remplissait sa panse.

- Laisse mon frère, je t'expliquerai quand on sera à l'infirmerie !

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Ron avait réussit à avaler son petit déj sous le regard ébahit d'un première année, qui se demanda longtemps de combien était la contenance du ventre du rouquin. ( Il apprendra à la fin de l'année que c'est un puis sans fond, et cela, au prix de son dessert au chocolat favori…Après tout, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, le nouveau avait voler la cuisse de poulet que Ron convoitait)

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que dix minuscules minutes avant le commencement des cours, notre trio essaya (et je dis bien ESSAYA) de se motiver. Ce fut lentement, mais alors TRES lentement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur destin.

Seulement, aucun des trois ne savait à quel point celui de l'un d'entre eux allait changer…

---------------

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au lieu maudit, déjà occupé par la maison des verts et argents.

Entouré de ses deux armoires à glace sans cervelle, Draco, le prince des Serpentards, souriait à l'approche des Griffons de son sourire 'Aquafresh', tout en s'assurant que sa magnifique chevelure gominée était parfaitement en place. D'une démarche de félin il s'écarta du mur sur lequel il était accosté et de ses deux acolytes, pour s'approcher de nos trois rouges et or. Bousculant Ron et Hermione sur son passage, le blond se colla presque à Harry pour lui parler de manière à ce que lui seul entende.

Les griffondors ne purent qu'observer la scène et admirer la magnifique teinte pourpre qui prit domicile sur les joues d'Harry après les paroles de Draco. Ce dernier savoura pleinement sa victoire temporaire sur le brun, qui rouge, pour on ne sait quelle raison, baissa les yeux face à son ennemi que son cerveau jugea désormais éternel.

Un fou rire commença à se diffuser parmi l'ensemble des élèves lorsque la porte des cachots fut brutalement ouverte. Le silence revint immédiatement, les élèves rentrèrent tête basse, et 50 points furent retiré aux griffons pour avoir troublé le clame des donjons.

En d'autres mots, le cours de potion commençait de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

--------------

Comme à son habitude, le trio s'installa au fond de la classe, préférant tenter d'éviter l'humeur sournoise et sadique des Serpentards…car oui, quand ils sont effrayés, leur niveau de sadisme augmente subitement, faisant part de leurs nouvelles trouvailles aux premiers passants, c'est-à-dire, les Griffondors…

Faisant virevolter ses robes noires de façon légère, le professeur Snape, maître des potions, directeur des verts et argents, et accessoirement plus grand cauchemar de l'espèce humaine, se retourna face à se élèves, un sourire démoniaque accroché à ses (délicieuses) lèvres.

Ses fines mains blanches se croisèrent délicatement entre elles au niveau de son abdomen, et d'un regard perçant il pénétra tous les présents de la classe, avant de les assaillir de sa voix veloutée.

« J'ai réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à corriger vos misérables copies d'ASPICs blanc…C'est lamentable. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande pitoyables cornichons sans cervelle ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je m'esquinte à tenter de faire rentrer quelque chose dans vos horribles crânes qui vous servent de tête…

Il saisi alors un paquet considérable de parchemins barricadés d'encre rouge, et tout en passant entre les allées de tables, il distribua ce qu'il considérait comme, et ce à juste titre, des misérable amaties pathétiques et abominables tentatives de décrire une potions et ses effets…

Seigneur, je sens déjà la future migraine qui va me marteler le la tête…

Tout se passa remarquablement bien, en gros avec plusieurs insultes bien senties, mais lorsqu'il arriva au pupitre du survivant…

« Monsieur Potter, je me dois de vous féliciter… » Regard interrogateur et mauvais des Serpentards, admiratif pour ceux de la maison opposée. « Vous avez réussi le défit que je pensais irréalisable…sur passer cet attardé de Londubat. Vous obtenez donc la note qui vous convient le mieux…T, monsieur Potter. »

Une vague de rire discret parcouru l'ensemble des serpents, accentuée par les sarcasmes proférés par leur maître de maison.

Merlin que cette journée commençait mal…ou bien ?

--------------

« Bien maintenant que vos torchons sont rendus et ranger pour ma santé mentale, mettons nous au travail. Comme prévenu au cours précédent, la potion que nous allons effectuer durant deux mois entier comptera pour la note finale de vos examens de fin d'année….

« Ben on est pas dans la mouise.Harry…j'suis heureux de t'avoir connu mon frère.

- Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi…

- … Potter qui apparemment en connaît déjà les instructions.

- …

- Quelle éloquence. 50 points en moins pour Griffondors. Comme je disais donc, la potion Rizal demande une concentration totale, un travail soigné et attentif, ce dont vous êtes majoritairement incapable. Pour vous évaluer correctement, vous la confectionnerez en individuel. Beaucoup d'ingrédients étant chers et très rares, une erreur vous fera indubitablement exclure de la préparation. Suivez avec précision les inscriptions au tableau…Commencez. »

Tout se déroula comme d'habitude. Neville fit fondre son chaudron au bout de cinq minutes, et une demie heure plus tard, quatre autres élèves durent se retirer en fond de classe avec un devoir supplémentaire et une bonne dose de point en moins. Le cours continua alors calmement, le crépitement des feus et la découpe des ingrédients meublant seuls le lourd silence de la classe.

Assis à son bureau et tout en gardant un œil constant et attentif sur ses dit 'cornichon', le professeur Snape commençait la suite de l'explication de la préparation pour ceux qu'il savait doués, l'insupportable Griffondor Granger y compris, même si jamais il ne lui avouerait directement.

Une légère odeur parvint étrangement à son nez sensible. Il releva la tête directement en direction de l'odeur, et sa colère ne fit qu'accroître lorsqu'il reconnu le chaudron de sa Némésis. Instinctivement, il se dégagea de son bureau pour se déplacer dangereusement au travail de celui-ci, quand une réaction plus inquiétante se produisit.

« Potter écartez vous immédiatement ! »

Il accourut alors pour protéger son élève en l'expulsant hors de la trajectoire de la potion. Lorsque enfin il arriva à son niveau, il le saisit à l'épaule pour l'écarter du danger de la préparation.

Mais voilà, il ne fut pas assez rapide, et se fut sous le regard de peur que lui porta Harry que la potion explosa finalement. Les événements se déroulèrent alors dans une vitesse affolante pour les spectateurs.

Propulsé en arrière d'une force impressionnante, ils traversèrent la totalité de la classe. Harry se heurta brutalement à l'armoire à potions et ingrédients puis sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale, entièrement recouvert de substance diverses et variées. Au même instant, Snape atterrit sans douceur sur le rebord d'un chaudron brûlant avant de prendre de plein fouet la chaise d'Harry qui avait suivit le mouvement. Un cri de douleur traversa ses lèvres serrées à la plaie béante qui entailla son épaule. Il chercha frénétiquement Potter du regard, et quand il aperçut le corps immobile de l'étudiant, une peur panique lui enserra la poitrine.

« Po-Potter… »

Cependant, il n'eut le temps de rien faire, la potion qu'il avait heurté se renversa brusquement, lui assaillant sa blessure, ses sens, et la forme allongée parmi les débris de ce qui fut la réserve de ses cours…

Ils n'entendirent pas les cris de terreur de certains des élèves, ni le fracas que causa la porte à l'arrivée brusque d'Albus et de Pomfrey.

----------------

Tout était flou autour d'eux. Leurs yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir correctement sous la douleur. Leurs muscles étaient endoloris, et une migraine leur déboîtait la tête. Bien que le professeur Snape soit le plus apte à se relever après une longue période de douleur, jeunesse oblige, Harry fut le premier à se remettre sur pieds, suivit de près par le professeur.

Une foi levé, Snape se dirigea à pas rapides mais chancelants vers le survivant. L'attrapant pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, tout en posant multiples questions.

« Potter vous n'avez rien ? Mais par Merlin je vous avez prévenu que cette foutue potion était dangereuse si la préparation était mauvaise ! Garçon stupide ! Vous rendez vous compte que quelqu'un aurait pu être gravement atteint ?

- …

- POTTER REAGISSEZ A LA FIN !

- …mais… SI ELLE ETAIT SI DANGEREUSE POURQUOI VOUS NOUS L'AVEZ FAIT FAIRE ALORS !!!!

- NE ME PARLEZ PAS COMME CA POTTER ! GARCON INSOLENT ET STUPIDE !

- PROFESSEUR GRAISSEUX, IMBU DE LUI-MEME ET COMPLETEMENT CON !

- JE NE VOUS PERM… !

- …

- …

- Vous vous rendez enfin compte de ce que vous êtes ?

- Crétin congénital, faites quelque chose d'intelligent au moins une foi dans votre vie le Golden Boy...taisez vous…

- …

¤ … Quelque chose d'intelligent au moins une foi dans votre vie…Ca y est, môsieur est frustré et il doit passer ses nerfs sur moi…raté va ! ¤

Mais voilà, pendant que notre héro ronchonnait intérieurement, quelque chose d'étrange titillait l'esprit fin de Snape. Ils étaient dans la classe, en train de s'engueuler comme chien et chat, et aucuns étudiants ne semblaient faire attention à eux. Merlin, ils étaient toujours dans ces cas là l'attraction favorite de ses décérébrés !

- Ils vous arrive quoi encore ?

- Potter… ?

- Tient le ton menaçant à disparu de votre voix horripilante ?

- Merlin…

Suivant le regard abasourdi de son enseignant, Harry resta bloqué sur la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Assis à une table devant un chaudron bouillonnant, une parfaite imitation de lui travailler avec concentration, tandis que quelque table plus loin, le sosie du professeur Snape corrigeait des copies tout en laissant un œil attentif se promener sur la classe.

- Monsieur…je, vous, nous…

- Sujet, verbe, complément, c'est ce qu'il vous faut si vous voulez tenter de dialoguer.

- Mais, la, je et vous…mais…

- Potter vous avez mis du balsamorhinol haché avant les feuilles d'olivier…Merlin quel cancre…

- Hé ! Je ne vous permets pas !

Durant leur petit dialogue, le professeur derrière son bureau s'était levé, et la scène s'apprêta à recommencer devant eux. Alors que le ton montait encore, le cri du double de Severus attira leur attention.

« Potter écartez vous immédiatement ! »

Se tournant au même instant, Harry eut le loisir d'observer ce qu'il c'était passé. L'avertissement de Snape, son geste pour le protéger, sa blessure, les siennes, le regard (inquiet ?) de son professeur…

Puis peu à peu, tout redevint flou.

- Professeur Snape !

- Calmez vous Potter…et lâchez ma robe ! Je ne suis pas votre nounou !

- Si c'est ce qu'il c'est passé…pourquoi on le revoit ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Peut être une connexion ?

- Pitié Potter, Merlin lui-même ne serait pas assez cruel pour m'infliger cela…

- Professeur ? PROFESSEUR ! Vous disparaissez !

- Ne hurlez pas sale môme !

- LE SALE MÔME VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL VOUS DIT ? BEN IL VOUS DIT…

---------------

Tout devint subitement blanc, et dans un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie, une voix chevrotante s'éleva.

- Potter, osez ne serait-ce que finir votre phrase, et je vous colle pour la fin de votre scolarité…

- Pompom ! Severus se réveille !

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Heu…bien je dirai…

L'infirmière se précipita de son patient le moins…patient…, et pratiqua les tests de soins nécessaires. Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils furent terminés. Prenant une nouvelle fois la température de Snape, elle lui posa diverses questions afin de s'assurer de l'état de ce dernier.

- Severus ouvrez les yeux…allé !

Difficilement, il obéit.

- Bien. Maintenant, suivez mon doigt… et maintenant combien en ai-je ?

- Heu…neuf…

Elle se retourna alors vers le directeur de l'école.

- Je crois qu'il va quand même rester un peu ici…neuf doigts sur une main, ça laisse pensait qu'il a quelques difficultés…

- Bien. Et son épaule, comment va-t-elle ?

- Il devra garder un bandage pendant environ une semaine, et il devra le changer toutes les cinq à six heures quand il sera sortit d'ici. Il prendra aussi trois potions pour…

- Potter…où, où est-il ? Demanda Snape.

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Il est encore inconscient Severus, aucun soin de l'a fait se réveiller.

- Gamin gâté pourri…encore une foi il arrive à attirer toute l'attention sur lui alors qu'il va parfaitement bien pour ce qui est de m'insulter...

- Roooooo ne faites pas le rabat joie ! Et si c'est pour nous faire par de votre caractère de cochon, prenez cette potion et rendormez vous !

Sans demander son avis, elle lui plaqua une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve entre les lèvres et lui fit avaler.

---------------

Alors qu'il se sentait dériver vers un monde de rêves anciens et torturants, deux émeraudes pénétrèrent ses paupières closes et investirent le monde du professeur de potion. Un monde sombre lors d'une nuit noire sans étoile…

« Professeur Snape ?

- Potter ? Encore vous ? Merlin mais je suis maudit !

- Et moi alors ? Rien que de vous voir j'ai des allergies !

- Pour quelqu'un d'inconscient Potter, vous vous portez à merveille !

- Hein ?

- Môme ignorant et débile…

- Le môme ignorant et débile est peut être moins con que l'ancêtre qui lui sert de prof, et aimerait savoir où on est !

- …

- Snape ?

- Nous sommes…chez moi…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

- Nous sommes…chez moi…

Harry aurait volontiers répondu, même très volontiers ! Mais voilà, la mine pâle de son professeur de potion l'en empêcha.

- Monsieur ?

- …

Aucune réponse ne vint. A peine quelques minutes après, Snape commença à se déplacer pour observer les alentours. Tout était à sa place, les tableaux, le vase de cristal, les meubles…seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un gros fracas perturba soudainement le silence de la pièce. Severus se retourna brusquement vers l'origine du bruit et sa pâleur devint cadavérique.

- Professeur qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout deux aperçurent alors une ombre dévaler les escaliers…

- Non…

Une forme suivie de près le mot murmuré d'une voix tremblante du maître des potions, accompagné quelques secondes après par les pleurs d'un enfant et un cri déchirant… « Maman ! ».

Harry se précipita vers le corps à terre alors que son professeur était paralysé devant la scène. Lorsqu'il essaya de relever la femme, ses mains passèrent au travers de ses bras. Restant sous la surprise, il ne réalisa que trop tard l'arrivée d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et soyeux, et au regard noir cristallin rempli de larmes de détresse.

Snape resta hypnotisé devant tout ce qui se passait, une nouvelle foi, devant ses yeux. Il se revoyait serrer le corps bientôt sans vie de sa douce mère, se rappelant malgré lui le déchirement que cette perte lui avait causé.

Tout deux entendirent le dernier souffle de sa seule aimée, « Tout va bien mon ange…je t'aime… ».

Après ses mots, elle l'avait abandonné.

Les larmes coulèrent alors en abondance sur les joues de son jeune lui puis une tierce personne fit son apparition, rouge de rage, les yeux injectés de sang et la main prête à s'abattre sur la forme recroquevillée. Se fut de trop pour Severus.

- ASSEZ ! QUE CELA S'ARRETE ! Que ça s'arrête…

La demande fut exaucée et le résultat très simple. Tout disparut, les meubles, la nuit, l'enfant, sa mère…tout. L'environnement resta alors vide. Le regard d'ébène resta fixe à l'emplacement des deux corps enlacés. Il sentit après quelques minutes une douce pression sur son bras, et c'est en tournant la tête vers la direction de celle-ci qu'il rencontra les deux émeraudes de son élèves.

- Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

- …

- Professeur Snape ?

- Vous n'avez rien vu Potter.

- Hein ?

- Je vais parler plus simplement pour que votre cerveau inexistant comprenne. Il replaça son masque d'indifférence sur son visage. Si vous en parlez à quelqu'un à votre réveil, le Seigneur des Ténèbre deviendra une option préférable à ce que je vous réserverai, dit il d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle fit frissonner Harry.

- Je…je n'aurais rien dit monsieur.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps contrairement aux pensées du maître des potions, car il fut vite brisé par quelques mots du survivant.

- Professeur ?

- Quoi encore Potter !

Dans sa tête, il espérait que la question ne porte pas sur ce qui c'était passé.

- Si je suis inconscient…pourquoi je me retrouve coincé avec vous ?

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent entre la demande et la réponse, le temps pour que les pensées de Snape se remettent correctement.

- Potter soyez logique pour changer, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes coincé avec moi, c'est l'inverse.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi le gamin dans l'histoire ?

- Potter…

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Vous êtes seulement le fruit de mon imagination.

- A bon ? Elle est bien bonne celle la !

- Ca suffit ! Je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus avec vous, espèce d'insupportable gamin !

- Et moi alors ? Vous croyez quoi, que je saute de joie à l'idée de vous voir !

- Vous êtes vraiment comme votre père Potter, c'est-à-dire trop fier de votre petite personne !

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez hein ? Vous étiez trop occupé à me coller l'étiquette fils de James Potter pour vous rendre compte que le seul lien que j'ai avec lui est seulement génétique !

- Pas que génétique gamin ! Et pour ce, dès votre première année vous vous êtes mis dans des situations dangereuses, et en plus vous avez entraîné avec vous deux autres élèves !

- Ben allez y vous ! Je veux bien vous voir essayer de faire des choses normales alors que vous avez un psychopathe doublé d'un meurtrier sanguinaire qui veut vous tuer !

- Encore une foi vous ne voyer que ce qui vous incommode Potter.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ça fait alors ne dites pas cela de moi !

- IDIOT ! Je le vis tous les jours ! Votre misérable cervelle aurait-elle donc oublié !

- Non rassurez vous, je n'oublierais jamais que vous n'êtes qu'un sale Mangemort !

Snape s'immobilisa sur le coup. Ses traits habituellement illisibles laissaient transparaître la colère et la haine qu'il portait envers le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Les joues rouges, le regard assassin, ses mains tremblaient tout en se contractant en un point solide et ferme, prêt à s'abattre sur son étudiant.

De son coté, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il était allé trop loin, mais à ses yeux, ce n'était que vérité. Après tout, Snape jouait effectivement du coté des ombres, donnant des informations de l'Ordre du phoenix au seigneur noir, participant toujours aux réunions. Dumbledore avait certes confiance en lui, mais pour le survivant, ce n'était plus assez. C'était à cause de Snape que Sirius était mort…

Alors qu'ils défiaient du regard, tout devint flou, et le maître des potions disparut du monde dans lequel ils étaient.

-----------

Dans son lit d'infirmerie, Snape se releva brusquement, rageant encore contre son élève.

- Sale Mangemort…

Tout, on pouvait l'insulter de tout, bâtard graisseux, chauve-souris, sadique, ordure et j'en passe, mais ça jamais. Malgré la colère, ses yeux restèrent dans le vague à fixer un point connu de lui seul. Perdu dans ses pensées encore désordonnées, il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher de son lit, lui qui pourtant avait une ouïe si développée.

Une main à la peau vielle se replia doucement sur les siennes qui tremblaient. Il ne sursauta pas, ne marqua aucun mouvement montrant qu'il avait était surpris. Non jamais il ne ferait ça, il faut dire qu'il a reçut une excellente formation…celle de Mangemort espion. Il releva tout de même la tête. A ses cotés, Albus le regardait, les yeux pétillants mais peinés, le sourire flottant sur ses lèvres sans pour autant y être incrusté.

- Ne vous haïssez pas mon ami.

- Vous jouez encore le fin psychologue Albus ?

- Il parle parfois sans savoir ce qu'il dit, c'est un Griffondor !

- Il ne…PARDON !

Le regard du vieux sorcier s'illumina soudainement et tout en tapotant amicalement les mains de son employé, il partit en riant caché derrière sa barbe.

Severus quant à lui, en resté sur les fesses. (Qu'il a de magnifiques d'ailleurs ) Comment, pourquoi…non COMMENT peut-il savoir CA ?

- Merlin, je savais bien que cette foutue migraine allé venir…

Dépité, il se leva rageusement et voulu commencer à cherché ses biens lorsque Pomfrey fit son apparition. Marchant rapidement vers son patient, elle le saisit fermement par le bras et le fit se rassoire sur son lit.

Severus hallucinait. Depuis quand osait-elle le faire retourner dans son lit, mais surtout depuis le touchait-elle ?

- Restez allongé ou je vous attache aux barreaux du lit.

- Vous croyez me faire peur ?

- Et vous avec votre tête de cadavre vous croyez que c'est mieux ?

Il lui sourit d'une manière sadique et la regarda des ses yeux noirs et machiavéliques. Peut être ne pouvait il pas lui faire peur, mais en tout cas il pouvait toujours lui clouer le clapper.

- Dans ce cas attaché moi ma chère Pompom, vous n'avez pas idée du bonheur que cela me procure…

- Méfiez vous vieille chauve-souris, si je suis devenu infirmière à la base, c'était pas pour soigner des personnes que je ne connaissait pas…

Pompom le regarda de manière faussement lubrique, et étrangement, Severus s'allongea dans son lit sans demander son reste.

C'est décidé, demain je me recycle moi et mon sarcasme… ( le pov' l'est tout démoli)

- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit aussi répugnant que la propriétaire ?

- Tout simplement, espèce vieux rabougris, parce que vous êtes blessé à l'épaule ce qui rend votre bras inutilisable, et donc, par conséquent, je suis obligé de vous garder le temps que vous retrouviez des sensations.

- Je ne suis pas Môssieur Potter moi, je ne pleure pas au moindre bobo, alors LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR D'ICI !

- Mais vous êtes vraiment coriace ma parole !

- Autant que vous vieille harpie décharnée !

- Espèce de vieux grincheux, si vous ne vous calmez pas c'est décidé, j'appelle Albus !

- Tout de suite les grands moyens, c'est ça quand on sait pas se défendre !

- ALBU…Hmf !

Bâillonnée par un simple sort de chaussettes lancé sans baguette, Pompom regarda dangereusement son « hôte ». Il ne voulait aucune aide ? Il se croyait donc capable de tout gérer tout seul ? Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Ne jamais chercher la grande Pomfrey ! Elle sortie alors de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Severus, pas du tout impressionné par ses yeux de caniche enragé, se leva une seconde fois…pour se rassoire de suite après. Sa tête tournait et avait accueillit un troupeaux de centaures en train de faire la java sur du parquet neuf, son dos était totalement endoloris, et effectivement il lui manquait un bras d'après les sensations qu'il en avait…c'est-à-dire aucune.

- C'est rien mon vieux Sev', c'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude de revenir dans tes cachots avec des pièces en moins…

Cependant, un petit mini maxi problème lui avait échapper. Il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie à cause de ce sale môme complètement débile, un bras en moins, une plaie qui ferait affreusement mal, il en était sûr, après que la potion calmante ait fini de faire effet et le dos en charpie. Jusque la tout était bon. Soudain, comme si Merlin lui-même avait décidé de s'amuser avec les nerfs de ce pauvre (et diablement sexy) Severus, un léger courant d'air vint le chatouiller en dessous de la ceint...du menton, qui plus est, à l'air libre et à la vue de quiconque rentrerait dans la pièce grâce à la sortie qu'il aurait dû réussir.

Se couvrant tel un enfant pudique, il chercha frénétiquement des yeux ce qui pourrait être à lui, comme un boxer blanc, une chemise, un pantalon, ses robes de sorcier…

- Elle les a mis où ?

…ou pourquoi pas dans le pire des cas, sa baguette magique.

- Elle a pas osé ?

Après maintes recherches infructueuses, un doux roucoulement se fit entendre jusqu'aux fondations de Poudlard.

- POOOOOOOOMMMPOOOOOOOOMMMMM !

Et là, quelque part dans un coin sombre de l'infirmerie, un sourire diabolique s'accrochait aux lèvres de la propriétaire de ce lieu, tandis que ses yeux fixaient calmement le feu qui consumait les habits du maître des potions.

Il lui fallu attendre 4h pour que Pompom se décide à revenir et lui donne de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que sa baguette magique. Une foi ce laps de temps écoulé, il fallut 5h supplémentaires au corps enseignant pour retrouver la dite infirmière à la limite du domaine de Poudlard, saucissonnée comme une paupiette, et seulement vêtue de feuilles de bananier. Etrangement, Severus ne participa pas aux recherches, mais parcourrait les couloirs avec un sourire plaqué au visage.

Cependant, ce sourire de resta pas lorsqu'on lui annonça en fin de journée qu'il devait veiller Harry à son chevet, dans le cas peu probable pour le moment qu'il se réveille. C'est donc tel un condamné a mort qu'il se dirigea vers sa potence. Quand les portes apparurent à l'horizon, un étrange sentiment l'envahi, comme du soulagement ou du plaisir de se trouver en ce lieu trop blanc aux goûts de tous. Il poussa la porte, tira une chaise, et contempla le tableau le plus beau de Poudlard…le parc sous la neige avec un soleil couchant. Mais voilà, bien que se paysage soit d'une beauté à toute épreuve, quelque chose gâchait cet ensemble. Lui. Ce fut sur ces délicates pensées que le maître incontesté des potions sombra dans un sommeil qu'il souhaitait réparateur.

Manque de chance pour lui, Merlin l'aimait beaucoup, et ce fut avec le plus grand plaisir que ce dernier l'envoya rejoindre son pire cauchemar : Harry James Potter.

----------

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit noir, humide et étouffant. Trop étouffant, cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs, ceux qui pourtant, il en étais sur, il avait bannie de sa mémoire. A tâtons Snape chercha une sortie ou n'importe quoi pouvant ramener la lumière, mais la seule chose qu'il attrapa fut une cheville tremblante. Il ne compris pas de suite et le temps resta suspendu dans l'air lorsqu'un sous étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Potter ?

- …

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur du noir ! LE héro du monde sorcier, effrayé par l'obscurité !

Pas de réponse. Pour tout mouvement, Harry tandis la main, geste inaperçu par Snape, et lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur une petite ficelle, un léger déclique se fit entendre. Une faible lumière se propagea dans l'espace confiné, sale et malodorant.

Le regard d'onyx parcourut ce lieu, s'écarquillant à la vue de matelas déchiré qui reposé à terre, les quelque joué broyés et la couverture bouffée par les mites, qui constituaient à eux seuls toute la décoration de la pièce.

Non…ce n'était pas une pièce...

- Un placard ?

Un autre gémissement se fit attendre, et c'est alors qu'il avisa la petite boule qui se réfugier dans un coin, couvert par la couverture. Un enfant au jambes et aux bras maigres, les cheveux indiscipliné et des yeux qu'ils pouvait facilement imaginer vert pur.

- Je…Par Merlin…

- Bienvenu dans mon enfer, professeur Snape.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**J'epsere que ca vous plais toujours et que vous m'en voulez pas pour mon retard, mais les cours sont accablant… Gros poutoux a tt le monde ! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

- Bienvenue dans mon enfer, professeur Snape.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus n'y croyait pas, non il ne pouvait pas y croire. Le petit corps ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas être Harry Potter. Non, le grand Potter était choyé par sa famille, il était le préféré, le chouchou. Un môme gâté par des moldus tous aussi extasiés devant lui qu'Albus depuis le jour, maudit soit-il, de sa naissance.

Pourtant, la scène devant lui prouvait que c'était tout le contraire. Le fils de Potter senior était mal nourri, mal traité, séquestré.

Sous ses pieds, Severus Snape voyait désormais le sol de ses illusions se dérober.

- Vous voilà sans voix professeur ?

-…

- Votre manque d'éloquence est divin, au même titre que votre tête !

- Potter c'est encore une farce de votre cru ?

- Désolé de briser vos rêves professeur, mais non.

Severus accrocha ses yeux d'ébène au regard de son élève, et sans permission, il fouilla son esprit. Ce qu'il y trouva sur ce placard s'avérait, mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut le manque total de résistance du garçon.

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire Potter ?

- Peut-être pour que vous arrêtiez de me juger comme un enfant gâté pourri, imbu de lui-même et digne fils de son père.

- Mais Potter, même sans vous en rendre compte vous agissez comme tel…

- Et vous comme un sale con devenu acariâtre à force de vivre dans un donjon moisi !

- Sale môme je vais vous faire souffrir au point que ça fera frémir ce placard même dans lequel nous sommes enfermés !

- Non dans lequel JE suis enfermé ! C'est pas vous c'est moi ! C'est moi qui y ais vécu durant 11 ans, c'est moi qui devais me contenter d'une couverture et d'un matelas usé, c'est moi qui devais subir la colère de ma « famille » !

Le denier mot fut craché avec haine et dégoût à l'encontre de son professeur, qui malgré tout, restait impassible. Seulement au fond de lui, il était douloureusement conscient qu'un tel traitement n'était pas à souhaiter pour un enfant, qu'il soit célèbre ou non, haï ou aimé.

Ses yeux noirs passaient de la petite forme allongée au jeune homme qu'il était devenu, puis dans l'examen de se dernier, et il s'aperçut que sa main n'avait pas quitté la chaleur de la cheville d'Harry. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Severus remarqua qu'il tremblait toujours, mais de quoi ? De colère ? De peur ? De peine ?

Non mais pourquoi y pensait-il de toute manière ? Potter resterait Potter point à la ligne !

S'installant confortablement, du moins autant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux, ne lâchant l'autre du regard sous aucun prétexte. Mais voilà, le sort devait avoir décidé de s'acharner sur Severus, car il détourna les yeux.

- Et bien Snape que vous arrive-t-il, on baisse le regard devant le Survivant ?

- Silence sale gosse ! Merlin que vous pouvez être horripilant !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'appréciez pas de savoir que vous vous êtes trompé sur tout, depuis tout ce temps ?

- Non gamin prétentieux j'ai entendu un …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que la porte du l'endroit clos s'ouvrit sur un homme gras, aux petits yeux mesquins et au teint prune.

Bien qu'il haïsse sincèrement le môme avec lequel il était apparemment coincé à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, Snape n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et tenta de barrer la route au moldu qui menaçait le petit garçon de sa lourde ceinture de cuir.

Mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir, et le passé, on ne le change pas, surtout en dormant. C'est pourquoi, le cuir passa à travers lui pour venir frapper l'enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Un premier coup claqua aux oreilles de l'homme ténébreux. Les yeux écarquillés, il découvrit le Potter actuel, les genoux au niveau de la poitrine, regardant son ancien lui se faire battre. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage… rien sauf une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

Un autre coup parmi tant d'autres se fit entendre entre les sanglots de l'enfant, et n'y tenant plus, Severus vociféra pour que cette scène se termine.

Mais ce n'était pas son rêve, son souvenir, c'était celui du Survivant.

- POTTER !

Harry sursauta à ce cri et détourna les yeux pendant quelques secondes l'acte quasi morbide qui se déroulait devant lui. Il s'aperçut alors de l'incongruité du tableau qu'il formait avec son professeur honni : lui assis contre le mur sale de son placard, l'oncle Vernon en train de le battre alors qu'il ne devait avoir que 4 ans, et Snape tentant de faire barrière de son corps pour le protéger…

Le _protéger_ …?

- Professeur ?

Le décor changea brutalement. C'est hallucinant le nombre de souvenirs que fait naître un simple mot, un simple son, combiné à un concept. _Professeur_. Les voilà maintenant à Poudlard, dans uns salle trop rouge et or aux goûts de Snape, mais parfaite pour Harry. La salle commune des Gryffondors.

Un silence empli de gêne et de trouble envahit la pièce et l'espace qui séparait nos deux protagonistes. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler, ni même bouger. Mais au final, ce silence se fit si pesant qu'ils décidèrent de le briser.

- Professeur Snape ?

- Quoi Potter… ?

- …

- …

- Merci.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée en cet instant, car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils se comprenaient.

Ils étaient assis tous deux à même le sol, puis Severus se leva le premier, et après quelques hésitations, tendit la main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever.

- Sans vouloir paraître offensant, cela vous dérangerez de nous emmener dans une autre salle que celle-ci ?

- J'aime bien les couleurs…pas vous professeur ?

- A vrai dire, rien que d'imaginer une ribambelle de gosses sans cervelle évoluer dans cet espace trop agressif me donne mal à la tête.

Un soupir agacé sortit des lèvres du brun. Même si changer de pièce ne l'aurait pas tué, il avait soudain une envie irrésistible de rester dans ce domaine familier.

- On ne peut vraiment pas rester ici ? Un peu de couleur ne vous ferait pas de mal.

- Potter ne commencez pas…

- Juste pour cette fois. A la prochaine rencontre, vous choisirez ok ?

- Mais qui vous dit que ça marche comme ça ? Bon sang Potter un peu de bon sens ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous devons nous supporter !

- Vous énervez pas, vous allez faire ressortir vos rides.

- PARDON ?

- Nan je déconne professeur !

- … pfffffffff…

- Voilà qui est très adulte de votre part !

Un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Harry tandis que sa dernière réplique faisait son petit chemin dans la tête de Snape. La réaction du professeur ? Un rictus aimable… mais comme il se tenait dos au Survivant, ce dernier ne le vit pas.

Severus s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle, avec un soupir et comme si cela lui demandait un effort incroyable. Il se trouvait en face du feu chaud et ronronnant de la cheminée, image douce malgré les couleurs criardes, sans discussion mais sans gêne… Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tous deux étaient bien en présence de l'autre, même si une certaine inimitié subsistait encore et vraisemblablement pour quelque temps encore.

C'est d'une manière tout à fait Snapienne que le professeur invita son élève à s'asseoir avec lui :

- Vous n'êtes déjà pas grand Potter, mais là, si vous continuez à restez debout vous aller finir par vous tasser.

Un rire timide s'éleva de la gorge du garçon, et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil juste à côté de celui de son enseignant. Ils ne parlaient pas, et pourtant Harry avait envie de raconter ce qui lui arrivait quand il retournait dans ce lieu maudit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Les premières corrections ont commencé quand j'avais à peu près trois ans et demi. J'avais fait tomber un vase en ramassant le jouet de mon cousin. Ils ont cru que je voulais lui voler…

Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi vous avez cherché à vous interposer ?

-…

Seul le feu lui répondit. Doucement, les bruits s'estompèrent aux oreilles du maître des potions, les couleurs s'effacèrent et les contours devinrent flous. Alors qu'Harry sentait également qu'était proche le départ de la seule personne avec laquelle il parlerait jusqu'à son réveil, contre toute attente les yeux obsidienne s'accrochèrent aux siens, et tout aussi surprenant, une réponse arriva :

- Parce que…que se soit le cuir, les poings ou le métal, la douleur que l'on a n'est pas toujours visible Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Les coups n'atteignent pas que la chair Potter, et les marques qu'elles laissent dans notre âmes sont tel que je ne les souhaite à personne.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de se réveiller assis sur sa chaise, dans l'infirmerie, et la tête posée sur le lit du Survivant. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur le corps encore allongé dans ce lit, et ses pensées vagabondèrent sur ce qu'ils avaient rêvé en commun.

Rêvé en commun…Merlin comment, mais aussi pourquoi ?

Pour la première question, il avait une hypothèse extrêmement simple : le mélange intempestif de potions ratées et d'ingrédients projeté sur eux deux pouvait expliquer tout ceci, mais pour la deuxième…pourquoi LUI ? Il n'avait pas été le seul à être touché, quelques élèves avaient reçu de ce mélange, et c'était quand même lui qui en payait le prix…et quel prix.

Un gémissement faible, une main tendue, des doigts qui caressent le front de l'inconscient. Le calme…

Que venait-il de faire ? Il ne rêvait plus là, il venait de calmer le Héros du monde sorcier en lui caressant le front ?

Il aurait dû courir à la salle de bains la plus proche pour se nettoyer les mains au dissolvant, être répugné de ce contact plus que dégoûtant, mais non, au lieu de ça, il continua la promenade du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, sur sa tempe, sa joue.

Un bruit de pas.

Une main qui s'en va.

- Bonne journée, Monsieur Potter.

La porte claqua derrière le maître des potions, et à peine fut-il parti qu'Albus prit place au chevet de son protégé avec un sourire digne des plus grands cartoons.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée allait s'annoncer longue. Des crétins pour élèves, des cours interminables, des recherches à faire pour rétablir l'état de santé de Potter, Albus sur le dos…en outre, il ne manquerait plus qu'une réunion surprise au sein des mangemorts pour couronner le tout.

Le cours de potions fut d'un ennui mortel ce jour-là. Torturer les gryffondors ne l'amusait plus, mais surtout il manquait quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi penser à lui ? Ce gosse était exaspérant, cela ne faisait que deux jours et voilà qu'il s'en préoccupait ?

« Parce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être à sa place, sous les coups. »

A ce moment précis, Snape haïssait sa conscience. Depuis quand avait-elle raison ?

« Depuis toujours. »

D'un geste rageur il se leva alors de son bureau, en plein milieu de la préparation d'une potion délicate de septième année, et parcourut les allées plus pour se calmer que pour vérifier les potions de ses élèves. Un léger sifflement se fit entendre, ravivant le souvenir de l'accident, et il se retourna brusquement. Fausse alerte, c'était le chaudron de Granger, l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

Il se rassit donc sur son siège, et tenta de corriger quelques copies. Quand il regarda le cadran de l'horloge, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était pas possible, les aiguilles avaient fait cinq fois le tour pour revenir à la même place tellement le temps ne passait pas. Dépité, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. S'il avait su à quoi il penserait, il se serait retenu.

Des images de Potter défilaient dans sa tête, toutes plus claires que du cristal, il le voyait se faire battre, il voyait les moindres bleus sur son corps, son visage rendu blafard par le manque de soleil, et ce à force d'être enfermé, mais il voyait également ses grands yeux verts envoûtants, rougis et rongés de larmes enfantines.

La cloche sonna.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » que la classe s'était vidée, laissant une rangée de fioles de potions plus ou moins ratées. Encore du travail…Du moment que ça l'empêchait de penser à LUI.

----------

du coté de Harry

Après le départ de son professeur, Harry était resté dans la salle commune, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur les flammes devant lui. Il pensait à ce que son professeur lui avait dit, et il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas tord. La douleur était quelque chose d'insupportable, et pas parce qu'elle était physique.

Le temps, dans son monde, ne semblait pas passer comme dans le monde réel, du moins il le souhaitait afin de ne pas rester seul trop longtemps dans un château vide.

Cependant, une question le taraudait : Pourquoi cela tombait toujours sur lui ? Avoir un malade mental sur le dos ne suffisait pas ? Et bien il fallait croire que non, car en prime il avait récolté un bâtard graisseux, vieux, partial, sadique et sarcastique et…et…et il attendait sa prochaine visite avec la plus grande impatience. En réalité, il voulait connaître ce hideux personnage depuis sa première année, ne serait-ce que pour savoir la raison de la haine que son professeur éprouvait pour lui, mais maintenant, c'était différent, il voulait le connaître lui, entièrement, sans plus de zone d'ombre.

Pour l'avoir protégé de son oncle, il voulait le découvrir, comprendre cet homme si froid, si distant, qui semblait dénué de toute humanité.

Son oncle…

Un autre souvenir venait de prendre place dans le décor si chaleureux de la salle gryffondor, laissant apparaître un placard sombre et des coups de ceinture.

- Non…pitié…

Un doux contact se fit sentir sur son front, un toucher simple, réconfortant, du bout des doigts, telle une caresse, qui se déplaça jusqu'en haut de son front, glissa sur le coté de son visage puis sur sa joue. Ces doigts…Ses doigts.

Oui, il voulait vraiment connaître cet homme au regard obsédant et froid, connaître toutes ses facettes, son côté mauvais, sournois et sarcastique… mais aussi son côté protecteur et rassurant… tout.

--------

du coté de Severus

Severus était à la table des professeurs pour le déjeuner et le regrettait. Rien qu'en parcourant les couloirs il avait senti que quelque chose n'irait pas, qu'il n'aurait pas la patience nécessaire pour faire face à tous ces dégénérés d'élèves ou de collègues. Il aurait dû s'écouter et rester dans ses appartements pour manger tranquillement, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il vienne dans la Grande Salle.

Assis à coté de lui, Albus avait les yeux pétillant de malice, et tout en bavardant amicalement avec McGonagall, son regard s'accrochait volontairement à celui de son employé lorsque certaines répliques étaient lancées, notamment lorsque la directrice adjointe parlait des couples se cachant dans des lieux improbables.

- Il est sûr, ma chère Minerva, que les occupants de cette école trouvent toujours des endroits inaccessibles pour les autres…bien que certains se découvrent par hasard.

Trop, là c'était clairement trop. Et puis pourquoi le regardait-il à ce moment précis ? Albus préparait encore quelque chose, et ce quelque chose, Severus avait bien l'impression que ça allait lui tomber dessus.

Bien décidé à supporter le reste du repas la tête haute, il resta malgré tout assis à sa place, picorant de temps à autre dans son assiette à peine remplie.

- Albus, comment se passe l'hospitalisation du jeune Potter ?Je dois avouer que de ne pas le voir sortir de l'infirmerie m'inquiète.

Non décidément il ne pouvait pas rester. Joignant le geste à la parole, le grand maître des potions sortit de la salle en claquant la petite porte de sortie sous le regard en plus brillant de son directeur.

Alors que ses pas le menaient dans sa salle de classe une bonne heure à l'avance, ses pensées, elles, dérivaient encore où il ne fallait pas. Etait-il encore dans un souvenir ? Seul ou accompagné ? Bien qu'il refusât de s'attarder sur la dernière question, il ressentit un pincement au cœur à la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait lui parler à longueur de journée juste pour éviter la solitude.

- Non mais à quoi je viens de penser ? Il me faut un verre… plein.

Mais voilà, même avec le verre, ses songes étaient toujours tournés vers une seule personne, un jeune aux yeux d'un vert magique, au regard inoubliable et pur malgré les épreuves de la vie. Une autre gorgée…Deux émeraudes en face de lui. Merlin, l'alcool n'arrangeait rien.

La sonnerie se déclancha.

Sauvé par le gong…

Un regard hypnotique.

Ou peut-être pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jamais de sa vie d'enseignant il n'avait autant souhaité égorger les ignorants attardés qui lui servaient d'élèves. Quatre chaudrons avait fondu, deux avaient explosé, quatorze avaient répandu des vapeurs et du liquide visqueux dans sa salle de cours, et pour finir, aucune, AUCUNE potion n'était bonne, sauf peut-être pour servir de puissant laxatif ou assurer des problèmes gastriques pendant plusieurs mois. C'était sûr et certain, il était maudit.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau, et ce fut d'une voix plus que réfrigérante qu'il répondit. Une journée mauvaise ne finissant pas sans nouvelles déconcertantes, Albus fit son apparition.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite monsieur le directeur ?

- Je viens juste prendre de vos nouvelles mon garçon.

- Albus, cela fait plus de trente ans que je vous connais, et environ vingt que je travaille pour vous…que voulez-vous ?

- Et bien, j'aimerai que vous assuriez la garde d'Harry pour ce soir encore ; Sainte-Mangouste a demandé à avoir notre chère Pomfrey pour la soirée.

- Elle travaille pour Poudlard pas pour les tarés de l'hôpital.

- Severus, que vous soyez pour ou contre cette idée, tout le sarcasme du monde ne vous fera pas échapper à votre devoir. Vous êtes attendu à vingt heures à l'infirmerie.

- Soit…

- Bonne soirée mon ami !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, le vieil homme se retourna.

- Passez mon bonjour au jeune Harry et assurez-le de mon soutien pour moi.

Sur ce, il partit, un sourire immense aux lèvres, laissant un professeur déconfi derrière lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues et pénibles heures qu'il se tenait droit sur sa chaise dans l'infirmerie déserte, observant sans le voir le seul corps présent dans des draps blancs.

Merlin qu'il ne supportait pas cet endroit, et pour cause, il y avait passé trois jours après la stupide farce de ce clébard de Black…

- Bonjour professeur…


	4. Chapter 4

**Un immense merci à ma super béta qui fait des merveilles ( normal elle est trop trop douée ;) )**

**Je ne sais plus si j'ai bien répondu a tout le monde en début de semaine donc je le refais maintenant (et pis vau mieu deux foi qu'une )**

**Donc un grand merci a **_ma Zoute _**qui se reconnaîtra (et d'ailleurs j'attends la suite d'une histoire de mariage et des vacances pour guérir ), **_ma wonder béta_** qu'est trop forte ;) , **_vif d'or__ma tite nanie_** que j'adore, **_Jenny944_**, ma super trouveuse de noms guimauvesque alias **_Rainbow colors_** et **_Sioban parker_

**Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vos remarque ni vos encouragement ! Enorme poutoux et bonne lecture ! **

_- Bonjour professeur…_

CHAPITRE 4

Il s'était donc endormi ? Il ne l'avait pas senti, et maintenant il se retrouvait spectateur de la dernière scène à laquelle il avait songé. Black et son coup « foireux ».

- Potter, dit-il en guise de salut.

- C'est vous dans le lit n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel sens de la déduction Potter ! Je suis impressionné, 5 points pour Gryffondor !

- Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais d'être sarcastique et méchant ?

- Ca m'arrive, mais rassurez-vous, vous ne serez jamais concerné.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi me parler ?

- Parce qu'il se trouve que je suis coincé en votre charmante compagnie, cela vous suffit-il ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas en tout cas…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il restait sans voix devant quelqu'un, surtout quand ce quelqu'un se trouvait être Dumbeldore, mais devant un Potter, c'était à noter dans le livre des records.

Il ne répliqua pas, observant simplement le dos et la nuque de son jeune élève, abasourdi par la révélation qu'il venait de faire.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous à l'infirmerie ?

Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, il répondit machinalement.

- Parce que j'ai failli me faire mordre par un loup garou de très mauvaise humeur grâce à cet abruti de Black.

- Oh… Je suis désolé.

Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?

- De quoi parlez-vous Potter ?

- Pour ce que mon parrain vous a fait.

Besoin de récapituler : lui Severus Snape venait de parler d'un épisode de sa vie des plus humiliants au fils de son arrogante Némésis, et Potter fils venait de s'excuser pour la conduite de son clébard de parrain ? Il devait vraiment être fatigué.

- Passons, cet épisode n'est intéressant pour personne.

D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître l'infirmerie et les occupants de l'époque, qui laissèrent place à un salon sobre mais agréable, clair et accueillant, sans pour autant être commun ou trop impersonnel. En outre, ce salon était déjà agréablement chauffé lorsqu'il accueillit les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Snape n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que vouloir se retrouver dans un autre environnement ferait apparaître celui-ci. Son salon dans ses appartements de Poudlard, son deuxième chez lui. Oui le deuxième, car quelque part en France, sa vraie demeure l'attendait, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas exceptionnellement grande, elle était calme et douillette, et ouvrait sur un magnifique jardin grâce à de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient le soleil et la chaleur y pénétrer.

Habitué à l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, Severus partit dans la petite cuisine adjacente et proposa quelque chose à boire à son élève qui restait cloué de surprise face à la décoration.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange pressentiment que vous avez des milliards de questions à me poser ?

- Je, heu…

- Je ne mords pas Potter. Je suis sadique, cruel, mais pas cannibale.

Un léger rire se propagea dans la pièce, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ça ne dérangea nullement le maître de ses lieux.

- Quelque chose à boire Potter ?

- Hein ?

- Ne me regarder pas comme ça morveux, j'ai une certaine éducation et quand je reçois, même si dans votre cas ce n'est pas par plaisir, je le fais correctement.

- Oh heu…un thé ?

Sans donner de réponse, Severus remplit la théière d'eau, et la mit à bouillir tandis qu'il sortait deux tasses.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, Harry continuait d'observer l'endroit où il se trouvait, fasciné par la beauté du lieu et sa chaleur, le tout sous l'œil semi-amusé de son professeur. La bibliothèque était immense et la cheminée d'une taille considérable, sans pour autant défigurer le mur qui l'abritait. Deux portes fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon d'où l'on avait une vue plongeante sur le parc de Poudlard, ce qui, Harry le comprit, était possible parce que les fenêtres étaient magiques. Il y avait plusieurs portes. Parmi celles qui étaient fermées, Harry était sûr qu'il y en avait au moins une qui menait à un laboratoire. Mais l'une était ouverte, sur un petit couloir qui abritait trois autres portes. C'étaient vraiment de beaux et grands appartements, et il devait faire bon y vivre.

La théière siffla et quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes arrivaient sur la table basse en verre. Snape s'installa dans un fauteuil et invita son convive de fortune à se mettre à l'aise à son tour.

- Toujours aucune question de formuler ? C'est un miracle que votre curiosité habituellement si déplacée ne se soit pas encore manifestée.

- Je ne suis pas un sale gosse mal élevé, et je sais que ma curiosité serait extrêmement mal perçue. Et je préférerais me couper un bras que de vous donner un prétexte pour m'insulter comme vous le faites si habilement à longueur de journée et sans motif recevable.

Ce jour était réellement à inscrire dans les annales, car pour la deuxièmes fois, le môme venait de lui clouer le bec avec une tirade assez réussie et... exacte, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Afin de masquer le sourire qui commençait à fleurir sur ses lèvres fines, le professeur Snape but une gorgée de thé. Il aurait dû se brûler la langue et la gorge, mais il ne ressentit qu'une agréable sensation de douceur.

Comment ?

- Professeur, pourquoi peut-on boire alors que nous ne pouvions rien toucher avant ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

Tout à leurs réflexions, nos deux personnages laissèrent le silence envahir le salon. Après un long moment, qui leur avait laissé le loisir de songer à toutes sortes de solutions, Harry annonça le premier son hypothèse sur le sujet, bien que Severus n'ait aucunement demandé à ce qu'il lui en fasse part.

- C'est peut-être parce que cet endroit n'est pas un souvenir mais un lieu souhaité.

- Vous voulez dire que parce que nous sommes dans un lieu qui n'est pas rattaché à une expérience vécue, nous avons plus de pouvoir sur ce qui nous entoure ?

- Oui…enfin je dis ça parce que dans votre souvenir ou dans le mien, aucun de nous n'a pu éviter ce qui c'est passé.

-…

- J'aurais dû me taire c'est ça ?

- Et bien Potter, je dois admettre que cela est une possibilité… envisageable.

Sachant reconnaître un compliment, surtout de la part de son professeur, Harry ne dit rien de plus, pour éviter qu'il ne change d'avis. C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent à « boire » leur thé, sans paroles. Mais comme toute chose a une fin, le silence fut brisé encore une fois.

- Je peux vous poser une question monsieur ?

- Ne venez-vous pas de le faire Potter ?

- Je…

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Soyez plus précis si vous voulez une quelconque réponse.

- Pourquoi vous me haïssez tant ?

- Toujours la même chanson ? Vous ne changerez donc jamais de musique ?

- Tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi, non.

- Si je vous retourne la question, y répondriez-vous ?

- Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne risque rien.

- Je pourrais vous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Rusard dès votre réveil.

- Certes…

- Alors ?

- Alors à quoi ça m'avancerait de vous répondre ? Vous feriez tout pour exploiter cette nouvelle source d'informations en vue de me pourrir la vie.

- Cela pourrait être réciproque, alors pourquoi vous répond répondrais-je ?

- Non, parce que moi je ne m'en servirais pas contre vous.

- Ah oui ? Vous divaguez Potter.

- Etrangement je ne pense pas.

- Soit, pensez ce que vous voulez.

Plus rien. Plus de mots. Seul le bruit des gorgées avalées retentissait faiblement dans l'air chaud de la pièce, les laissant réfléchir tous deux à la demande de l'autre. Sans détourner les yeux de sa tasse, Harry répondit finalement à la question que lui avait retournée son professeur.

- Je ne vous hais pas…Enfin plus. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous ne m'avez détesté dès le premier jour, alors en sentant le dégoût que je vous inspirais, et que je vous inspire encore je suppose, j'ai éprouvé le même sentiment à votre égard. Seulement, quand j'y réfléchis aujourd'hui, je m'aperçois que je ressens peut-être autre chose…

- Et quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne vois pas comment le décrire. Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour sauver la mienne et c'est d'ailleurs ce que vous avez fait durant toutes ces années, vous prenez vos décisions quand le moment l'exige, et bien qu'elles soient douloureuses, vous les prenez en connaissance de cause, en ayant conscience de tout ce qu'elles impliquent. Je crois que je vous admire pour ça.

- …

Severus avait bien des sujets de réflexion désormais, et même trop pour sa propre santé. Le gosse l'admirait.

Lui.

Le Mangemort.

Le traître.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites Potter.

- Probablement pas, et je ne le saurai peut-être jamais, mais c'est ce que je ressens et je ne veux pas que cela change.

- Pourquoi ?

Snape regarda son élève avec étonnement, et ce dernier se fit un immense plaisir de répondre avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Soyez plus précis si vous voulez une quelconque réponse professeur.

- …

- …

- Sale gamin.

Cette fois, pas la peine d'essayer de masquer le fin sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Severus Snape avait beau être un maître incontesté en occlumencie, le gosse faisait naître en lui une envie d'être moins froid, presque amusé des réactions du plus jeune. Bien évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux troublants de son élève, et c'est curieusement troublé que Harry reçut ce cadeau, car pour lui, c'en était un quand il venait de son sombre enseignant.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes simplement à se regarder, savourant presque l'intimité qu'ils avaient, et appréciant l'agréable sentiment qui s'insinuait en eux juste parce qu'ils se tenaient compagnie.

Néanmoins, une question restait en suspens. Pourquoi Snape refusait-il d'y répondre ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. L'habitude de haïr ce môme ? La peur de créer un lien entre eux avec le rôle mortel qu'il devait jouer ? A moins que ce ne soit la peur d'un autre lien… Non. Ce n'était pas ça, ça ne serait jamais ça, et pour le prouver il répondit à son élève.

- Je vous hais parce que je le dois.

- Hein ?

- On ne dit pas « hein » mais « comment », réprimanda Snape comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

- Honnêtement je m'en contrefiche là ! Vous venez de me dire que vous ne me supportez pas uniquement parce que vous le « devez » ?

- Potter ne jouez pas à l'imbécile, même si vous ne devez sûrement pas beaucoup vous forcer. Vous savez parfaitement le rôle et la place que j'occupe. Après tout vous l'avez dit vous-même…je ne suis qu'un sale Mangemort.

Rien qu'en entendant le ton venimeux avec lequel étaient dits ces derniers mots, Harry pouvait sentir la rancœur que son professeur gardait contre lui pour avoir proféré de telles paroles. Sur le coup, il avait été fier d'avoir osé dire ce que tous pensaient tout bas, mais à présent il le regrettait.

- Je…

- Ne pensez pas à vous excuser Potter.

- Mais…

- Non. Pas si vous ne le pensez qu'à moitié.

Severus se leva alors et partit ramener sa tasse dans la cuisine afin de tenter de calmer les tremblements qui le saisissaient. Pourquoi, Merlin, cela le touchait-il tant, surtout venant de lui ?

La tasse tomba dans l'évier avec un grand bruit. Harry arriva alors rapidement pour voir si tout allait bien, et ses yeux regardèrent effarés les traits de Snape. Eux si froids et impassibles en temps normal, reflétaient quelque chose de spécial, mais quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le définir que déjà le masque intransigeant de son professeur avait repris sa place.

L'atmosphère tout à l'heure sereine était maintenant pesante, lourde et presque insupportable. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant comment réagir pour désamorcer la situation.

- Professeur ?

- Non Potter…c'est vous qui avez raison.

- Vous m'avez dit que je ne devais pas m'excuser si je ne le pensais qu'à moitié. Mais pour que je le pense… montrez-moi.

- Vous montrer ? En parler me brûle la langue et me consume de l'intérieur, alors vous le dévoiler avec des images….

- J'aimerais comprendre pourtant. Le directeur m'a affirmé que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous. Prouvez-le moi.

- C'est impossible…

- Pourquoi ?

Le regard perdu de Severus et sa voix légèrement tremblante répondirent pour lui. Ses deux orbes noires brillaient de détresse, tandis que Severus cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se raccrocher à la réalité qu'il connaissait et maîtrisait si bien et pour chasser les trop nombreux cauchemars qui l'assaillaient toujours dès qu'il fermait les yeux, hantant ses nuits. Et puis l'erreur se produisit. Dans ce monde qu'ils créaient, et dont l'environnement était si sensible à la moindre émotion, celles que lui inspiraient ses souvenirs prirent le dessus et les transportèrent dans un monde de terreur et de douleur.

Il faisait nuit. L'herbe d'une pelouse crissait sous les pas pourtant discrets de plusieurs hommes vêtus de capes toutes aussi noires que les abysses. Un peu plus loin, les fenêtres d'une petite maison brillaient de gaieté et de joie de vivre, et de ces mur s'échappaient les rires cristallins d'une petite fille, suivis de ceux d'un père heureux de ce que la vie lui avait donné…mais que l'enfer allait lui reprendre.

Les hommes arrivèrent près de la maisonnette, puis tout ce passa trop vite.

Des cris.

Des pleurs.

Des suppliques.

Des sorts.

Des hurlements de douleur et de désespoir.

Une petite fille qui court en pleurant tellement qu'elle en suffoque.

Un homme… un autre sort.

Et le silence…

Tous ricanent de leurs « bonne action », de leur mission réussie. La fête terminée, les hommes partent rejoindre un endroit connu d'eux seuls, et quand le paysage semble désert de toute vie, une forme se détache pour revenir sur le lieu où tant de tendresse avait dû être donnée. La capuche de l'inconnu glissa lentement pour laisser place à deux yeux sombres. Sombres et dégoûtés. Le professeur Snape contemple le petit corps sans vie de la fillette, et c'est avec une douceur inconnue des autres qu'il la prend dans ses bras et murmure sans fin : « pardon ».

Puis le décor s'effaça petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la lune disparaisse elle aussi en dernier, la lune, seul témoin de cette scène, la lune qui, sous son voile rouge, semblait porter le deuil de cette famille qu'elle n'illuminerait plus de sa pâle lumière.

Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Snape le dos vouté avait les mains désespérément accrochées au bord de l'évier. Harry, de son coté, était adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, les mains moites et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le Survivant avait souhaité une preuve de la loyauté de son enseignant et ce qu'il avait vu le laissait totalement déboussolé. D'un coté il avait vu cet homme participer à la tuerie, de l'autre, il avait vu ce même homme pleurer la petite fille à peine âgée de cinq ans.

- Maintenant me croyez-vous quand je vous dis que vous avez raison ? Demanda Snape d'une voix faible mais neutre, des tremblements dans tout le corps. Je ne peux pas rester ici, cet endroit est l'incarnation de la folie qui nous anime.

Comment faisait-il pour partir de cet endroit quand il le souhaitait ? Cette question, Harry se la posait depuis la dernière fois, mais aujourd'hui, il ne comptait pas laisser partir son professeur aussi facilement.

- Non attendez ! Me laissez pas…

Cette phrase murmurée et presque suppliante, bien que discrète, ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles fines du maître des potions, qui leva aussitôt les yeux vers son élève.

Ce fut avec son sourcil levé qu'il posa la question que ses lèvres n'osaient pas formuler.

- Je…restez avec moi s'il vous plaît…

Qu'Harry garde la tête baissée surprit plus Severus que les paroles qu'il avait prononcées à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Le gosse voulait que LUI reste là ? Merlin cette rencontre le déroutait plus que de raison, et ce à tel point qu'inconsciemment il arrêta de disparaître et revint dans cette pièce qui était sorti de sa mémoire.

Doucement il exerça une pression sur le poignet du plus jeune et l'incita à le suivre de nouveau dans le salon, où ils pouvaient voir, à travers les fenêtres, l'orage qui fouettait le monde extérieur.

Assis dans les deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, aucun n'avait remarqué que les deux sièges étaient plus proches, et encore moins le fait que Snape tenait encore le poignet d'Harry entre ses doigts longs et fins. Comme si c'était…normal ?

- Vous avez la capacité de faire venir qui bon vous semble dans ce monde de rêve monsieur Potter, alors pourquoi vouloir vous encombrer de moi ?

Il n'eut jamais de réponse… peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas encore à ce moment présent. Plus le temps passait dans le silence, plus la lumière diminuait dehors pour laisser place à la nuit qui se créait dans ce monde à part. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, Harry commençait à se sentir gagner par un sommeil profond, et quand les étoiles furent visibles, sa tête reposait contre le bras de son enseignant.

Severus aurait dû se réveiller et quitter le gamin qui lui servait d'étudiant, mais une petite partie de lui souhaitait rester en compagnie de celui-ci, l'écouter, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un monstre comme quasiment tout le monde le pensait. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il avait envie de se montrer réellement, sans masque, juste Severus et non le sale Mangemort ou le bâtard des cachots…

Pour toutes ces raisons, il passa la nuit auprès de lui, et ce fut machinalement que sa main libre vint lui caresser les cheveux durant son sommeil, tandis qu'Harry, de son coté, se raccrochait un peu plus au bras de son professeur, qui inconsciemment lui apportait ce qu'il recherchait : un lien sans attente ni demande.

--------------

Lorsqu' Albus pénétra dans l'infirmerie avec Pompom, tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant l'image qu'offraient les deux seuls hommes présents en ce lieu.

Harry, recroquevillé contre la chaise de Snape, avait la tête posée sur le bras de son professeur et tenait faiblement la manche de son enseignant entre ses mains fragiles. Severus, lui, avait le front collé à la nuque de son élève, et ses doigts libres étaient légèrement enfoncés dans les cheveux en bataille du plus jeune.

Aussi rare qu'impensable, une sensation de bien-être se dégageait d'eux, comme s'ils se rassuraient mutuellement en sentant la vie qui habitait l'autre.

- Albus, dois-je réveiller Severus ?

- Non ma chère Pomfrey, laissons-le dans leur monde.

- Leur monde ? Albus, que me cachez-vous encore ?

- Moi ? Mais rien Pompom…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci a ma super BETA, ma namourette qui a le cran de me corriger et qui font de mes brouillons ce qu'ils sont qd vous les lisez T'es extra ma tite Ishtar205 **

**En gras les pensées de Severus**

_En italique le monde de Harry lorsqu'il est SEUL_

CHAPITRE 5

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Severus n'avait plus connu de réveils aussi doux et agréables que ceux qu'il avait avec son ancien amant. Son amant… penser à lui rouvrait toujours une plaie dans le cœur du maître des potions qui n'avait jamais su la cause de sa disparition. L'aimait-il toujours ? Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il n'y avait jamais repensé, trop occupé à tenter de le retrouver ou encore immergé dans une guerre qu'il ne voyait que de trop près.

Bien que ses pensées l'emmenassent vers son passé, une chose le ramena peu à peu à la réalité. L'odeur de sa source de bien-être. Douce comme celle d'une rose en éclosion, aussi fraîche que la rosée à l'aube d'un jour nouveau, mais en même temps enivrante et obsédante comme peut l'être l'odeur d'un homme.

A ce moment précis, Severus refusait d'ouvrir les yeux pour retrouver la réalité et devoir quitter la seule présence agréable qu'il ait eu depuis trop longtemps. Et ce parfum… Autant par plaisir que par envie de rester dans un monde de semi-inconscience, il s'amusa à différencier toutes les nuances qu'il sentait avec délectation. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il reconnut de la vanille, une pointe de monoï et cette petite trace de sueur musquée qui caractérise si bien une présence masculine, le tout semblant englobé dans une senteur de printemps, douce et discrète mais également affirmée. A vrai dire, les mots ne suffisaient pas à définir cette palette d'odeurs tellement délicieuses.

Il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il ressentait, mais voilà, les brides de sommeils ne restent jamais indéfiniment, et ce fut les yeux grands ouverts qu'il réalisa que sa source de bien-être n'était autre que Potter. Il voulut alors se relever rapidement pour se dégager de ce « cauchemar » mais quelque chose au niveau de son bras l'en empêcha. Alors qu'il posait son regard sombre sur la position de leur deux corps, une étrange sensation de déjà-vu s'insinua en lui. Réfléchissant à toute allure pour savoir d'où lui venait ce sentiment, il ne se rendit nullement compte de la présence de son employeur ainsi que de la maîtresse de ses lieux, qui d'un sourire à peine dissimulé, savouraient cette lueur de détresse dans les yeux de l'irascible professeur Snape.

Puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Severus comme une révélation naturelle…

- Potter, la prochaine fois, évitez de vous endormir sur moi…

Ce commentaire dut être de trop pour les deux observateurs, qui dans un bel ensemble, éclatèrent de rire devant cette scène incongrue, faisant par la même occasion frôler l'arrêt cardiaque à notre maître des potions déjà bien malmené.

- Pourrais-je au moins connaître la raison de votre hilarité ? dit-il tout en les foudroyant du regard.

- Di- disons que vous découvrir en train de dormir co-comme un bébé avec un doudou humain, c'est assez amusant ! Répondit Albus avec encore dans la voix des rires mal contenus malgré la retenue qu'il s'imposait.

- Plaît-il ?

- Severus ne prenez donc pas la mouche aussi facilement mon ami, mais vous étiez si…mignon !

- Je vous serais gré de garder vos commentaires pour vous.

- Arrêtez d'être aussi grincheux au réveil… sinon je ne donne pas cher de ce pauvre Harry le matin…

- COMMENT ?

Même en s'énervant comme un damné sur les deux siphonnés présents dans l'infirmerie, rien ne calma leur nouveau fou rire qui déclencha d'ailleurs aussitôt une crise de larmes tant cela était comique pour eux. Bien que ne serait-ce qu'imaginer seulement cette situation les fasse rire ainsi aux larmes serra bizarrement le cœur de Severus, la colère fut plus forte que ce léger pincement et, tout maître de lui qu'il soit d'ordinaire, son sang ne fit qu'un. La pression étant trop forte, il éclata sans même réfléchir aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

- Cela vous amuse donc autant ? Et bien au lieu de rire de moi comme ces foutus gosses lorsqu'ils trouvent une faille chez le « sale _bâtard_ des cachots », tentez de venir en aide à un jeune homme battu dès l'âge de cinq ans, affamé par sa _famille_, mal traité et j'en passe ! Et plutôt que de vous extasier devant mes défauts, vous feriez mieux d'au moins essayer de trouver une solution pour faire sortir Harry de l'enfer où il se trouve dès qu'un souvenir de trop refait surface ! Osez le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il observe, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le petit garçon qu'il était se faire cogner par une des personnes chez lesquelles il devait être le plus en sécurité, une des personnes chez lesquelles VOUS l'avez placé !

Le silence accueillit les paroles véhémentes de l'homme, tandis qu'elles faisaient lentement leur chemin dans les pensées de chacun. Alors que la réaction face à ces aveux allait se faire, Severus ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, trop écoeuré de leur comportement alors qu'Harry… non, Potter, luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans un endroit qu'il craignait au même titre que Snape, même s'il montrait le contraire en compagnie de l'homme plus âgé. Le dégoût se fit alors jour sur ses traits.

- Tout compte fait continuez à rire de la vie des autres. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se voyait, lorsque son passé était dévoilé devant l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Jamais vous ne pourrez vous imaginer voir ses yeux devenir aussi vitreux que le sont ceux des condamnés au baiser des détraqueurs. Mais moi je l'ai vu, à moi il les a montrés parce que depuis ce putain d'accident, je suis le seul à m'occuper de lui, même si je le haïssais au plus haut point…

Plus rien ne fut dit. L'air de la pièce blanche devint subitement glacial, irrespirable. Severus dégagea son bras avec douceur, et sur une dernière caresse dans les cheveux de son élève il disparut de l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

-------------

Furieux était un faible mot pour qualifier l'état du maître des potions. Alors qu'il passait dans les couloirs tel une furie noire, nombres d'élèves prirent la fuite sans même chercher à comprendre, y compris Draco, qui d'un mouvement souple et rapide évita de justesse la collision avec son parrain. Un bruit sonore parcourut tout le château. Severus venait de rentrer dans ses appartements.

La sensation fut étrange. Aux yeux du professeur il n'avait quitté ce lieu seulement quelques minutes après avoir laissé Potter dormir en _sécurité_ auprès de lui. Potter… endormi dans le fauteuil jumeau du sien, face au feu ronronnant et si près de lui. Cela était tellement réel dans les pensées de Severus qu'il ressentit une pointe de déception lorsqu'il découvrit la place vide et froide qu'était celle occupée par son étudiant.

Journée horrible en perspective. Merlin pourquoi avait-il eu le besoin de dévoiler ainsi les secrets du jeune homme ? Pourquoi avoir autant craché ces mots au lieu de leur expliquer ? Pourquoi avoir été blessé par une simple plaisanterie… ?

Les questions s'enchaînaient, entraînant de fil en aiguille des questions que jamais il n'aurait imaginé se poser un jour. Ce fut son fauteuil en face de la cheminée qui reçut alors le corps fatigué de son propriétaire.

Ses doigts frais posés sur ses tempes et les yeux fermés, il réfléchit longuement au jeune homme qui hantait ses nuits au sens propre du terme. Lui, le Survivant, le Golden Boy avait demandé de l'aide à un espion… et pas n'importe lequel qui plus est ! Severus Snape, repêché par le grand Albus Dumbledore lors de son procès il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Peut-être se sent-il seul dans ce monde, monde aussi dangereux qu'un couteau à double tranchant.

Au début il n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'il était désormais bloqué avec lui à chaque fois qu'il fermait l'œil et il avait tout essayé pour empêcher tout contact avec le gosse. Il faut dire que leur « cohabitation » n'avait pas commencé de manière très jouissive, et cela avait été même très… explosif. Mais en seulement quelques misérables nuits, il avait appris à supporter le môme. Il ne le montrait pas bien sûr, mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer, bien au contraire.

**Merlin, voila maintenant que je deviens protecteur avec lui. Le pire est qu'il le mérite ce sale gosse… **

Un rire grave sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, dédramatisant ses paroles tout en les admettant sans même le savoir. Pour son plus grand malheur et pour son bonheur présent, Harry Potter avait pris une place importante dans la vie du maître des potions en un court laps de temps.

Mais quelle place ? Peut-être…

Une sonnerie retentit.

- Par l'enfer ne me dites pas que j'ai raté des cours…

En un coup de baguette, l'heure apparut pour lui indiquer dans des tons rouges qu'il était déjà 10h du matin.

Un autre rire résonna dans la pièce.

- Sale gosse, voilà que je ne fais plus cours juste pour lui, ses maudits yeux verts, sa peau douce et… son…odeur…Merlin je perds définitivement la tête…

A peine dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant les élèves déjà prêts à fuir l'antre du sarcastique et cruel professeur dont le groupe précédent avait affirmé qu'il était absent.

-----------------

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une sensation désagréable s'était insinuée en Harry, celle qui lui disait que quelque chose de bon manquait à présent. Une chaleur… un bien être… quelqu'un qui le protège, qui s'occupe de lui. Cette sensation il l'aurait reconnue entre mille pour la bonne et simple raison qu'on ne la lui offrait presque jamais, et que dans les rares cas contraires il la gardait soigneusement au plus profond de son cœur._

_Le souvenir du monde surnaturel dans lequel il se trouvait lui revint trop vite à son goût, entraînant à sa suite la prise de conscience de ce qu'était ce manque qu'il ressentait : son professeur était parti…_

_- Tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce qu'il reste avec toi toute la journée ? Il a raison, je suis vraiment un môme pathétique…Et pourquoi je pense à lui d'abord ? Pitié qu'on m'aide…_

_N'ayant rien à faire d'autre que de visiter les appartements de Severus, il profita de ce que le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas là pour tout visiter, du bureau au laboratoire, en passant par la salle de bains et finalement attendre on ne sait quoi devant la porte qu'il soupçonnait être celle de sa chambre. _

_Pourquoi hésitait-il après tout ? Snape n'était pas présent et il ne le saurais jamais, en plus la curiosité le titillait plus que de raison. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour se saisir de la poignée, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire._

_Dans celui là, il avait subi une autre de ses corrections… uniquement pour avoir voulu entrer dans la salle d'eau pou se nettoyer après son travail harassant de la journée. Tante Pétunia avait crié au scandale en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se laver pour une broutille telle que l'entretien complet du jardin en plein été. L'oncle Vernon l'avait entendu et…_

_Tout le décore changea alors comme à chaque fois qu'Harry ressentait quelque chose de fort, mais cette fois, il ne le voulait pas. Non il ne voulait pas se revoir recroquevillé par terre, roulé en boule face à son oncle ; il ne voulait pas entendre son cousin rire grassement de la correction qu'il recevait et encore moins entendre sa tante l'insulter lui et ses parents en les traitant de monstres. Non…cette fois-ci, il ne voulait qu'une chose…_

_- Professeur…_

_Le décor ne changea pourtant pas, continuant à montrer le couloir de l'étage des Dursley ainsi que les quatre personnes comme il se les rappelait. En voyant ça, sans même se rendre compte du ton désespéré qu'il employait, il appela encore une fois son enseignant, en gémissant._

_C'est alors qu'une cinquième ombre apparut. Assis à son bureau, debout ou déambulant entre les rangées, le professeur Snape venait de faire son entrée dans le monde de peur du jeune homme. En le voyant, une douce chaleur déferla dans le corps d'Harry, calme et réconfortante comme la douceur d'une main dans ses cheveux. _

_Severus était là pour le protéger…_

------------

11h48… plus que douze petites minutes et son calvaire de la matinée sera bientôt terminé, douze misérables minutes… Merlin il ne tiendra jamais. A peine était-il arrivé ce matin qu'il savait qu'il aurait mieux valu, pour la santé de tout le monde, qu'il reste à l'infirmerie ou enfermé dans ses appartements.

L'infirmerie… Potter. Penser à ce gosse le perturbait plus que de raison.

« Et ce fait te dérange de moins en moins. »

Saleté de conscience ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se manifeste toujours dans ces moments-là ? Enfin à quoi bon lutter, après tout elle n'a pas tort. Cependant une chose m'inquiète. Moi, car vu le rôle que je joue dans sa situation, je le condamnerai à mort à la première erreur comise.

La sonnerie retentit, les élèves s'éclipsèrent en un temps record et le repas débuta à peine quelques minutes après leur fuite.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, son regard s'assombrit à la vue de la chaise qui était restée vacante. Entre Albus et Minerva. N'ayant toujours pas digéré ce qui avait été dit lors de son réveil, Severus s'assit entre ses deux collègues, les ignorant à la perfection tout en gardant une allure digne mais pleine de reproches.

Durant la plus grande partie du déjeuner, il put sentir ses voisins se tortiller sur leur chaise, dégageant un sentiment de gêne : apparemment quelque chose n'allait pas. Se fut finalement Albus qui se jeta à l'eau en prononçant les premiers mots.

- Hum, Severus ?

-…

- Severus cessez de faire votre tête de mule voyons !

- Dites ce que vous avez à dire pour une fois.

- Soit. Et bien…heu comment vous… Severus le médicomage spécialisé que nous avons appelé de Sainte-Mangouste est venu pour le cas de monsieur Potter.

- Et ?

- Son état se détériore, continua McGonagall. Il a détecté chez Potter une fuite de magie mais il ne sait pas comment faire pour l'endiguer…à vrai dire il ne sait même pas d'où elle pourrait provenir.

**Rester impassible…**

- Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait me faire ?

- Il se vide de sa vie et si cela ne cesse pas il ne se réveillera jamais, mais si tout ceci ne fait que vous laisser indifférent je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous égosillons à vous tenir au courant !

**Il faut que je reste calme, que j'arrête ces fichus tremblements qui parcourent mon corps, le môme est solide, il tiendra.**

Le penser fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le verre dans sa main éclata tant il le serra fort tandis que ses yeux laissaient transparaître les sentiments qui l'animaient. De la colère, de l'incompréhension, de la peur... tant de choses auxquelles il n'était pas habitué. Lorsque Minerva voulut reprendre la parole, Snape la coupa d'un ton froid et cassant, le même qu'il employait avec ses stupides cornichons d'élèves, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le verre en morceaux qui commençait à entailler la chair de sa paume.

- Taisez-vous. De quel droit osez-vous dire que la mort du Golden Boy ne m'atteint pas ? Ce n'est pas vous qui le protégez lorsqu'il se noie dans un bourbier innomable, ce n'est pas vous qui devait mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres à chaque convocation ou encore, qui endurait les sanctions lorsque vous ne lui apportez pas ce petit con. Cette personne c'est moi. Si vous pensez que j'ai enduré tout ça pour le laisser mourir d'une manière tout à fait idiote vous vous méprenez.

- Je…

- Non, j'ai d'abord une question avant de quitter votre compagnie quelque peu…désagréable. Depuis quand vous jugez-vous tout les deux assez compétents pour prendre soin de Saint Potter ?

- Severus je ne tolérerais pas cet affront, le prévint Dumbeldore.

- Dans ce cas ne le faites pas Monsieur le directeur, renvoyez-moi pour avoir osé vous dire à cette heure et ici même que la meilleure chose que vous ayez faite jusqu'à maintenant, c'est de m'avoir enfin délégué vos fonctions en ce qui concerne protéger Harry et prendre les bonnes décisions pour lui. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai des cours à assurer.

Il se leva alors et quitta la salle, son repas à peine entamé, redoutant sans même s'en apercevoir le double cours qui allait suivre, Gryffondor / Serpentard 7e année.

…….

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe, ses pas le guidèrent encore une fois jusque devant les portes de l'infirmerie, le laissant désemparé face à la constatation qui s'imposait maintenant à lui : il avait peur, peur pour le gosse et peur de lui annoncer qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas.

**Plus tard Severus, tes cours en premier lieu… si les rouge et or ne te lapident pas avant.**

Pensées amères mais justes. En ouvrant la porte de sa salle de classe, il put entendre des bribes de discussion des Gryffons et elles ne laissaient pas place au doute : à leurs yeux il était coupable de ne pas être intervenu assez vite, d'avoir souhaité l'état de Harry, lui, le mangemort.

**Soit, ils feront peut-être de ce cours une torture, mais moi je vais leur offrir un enfer…**

-------------

_Vide._

_Effrayé._

_Seul._

_Ces trois mots décrivaient à la perfection l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune Harry après avoir revécu son passé une fois, puis deux, trois… tant de fois en réalité qu'il ne savait plus s'il en était sorti ne serait-ce qu'une minute._

_Seul… L'était-il vraiment ? L'est-il maintenant ? Oui… Non… Peut être. Il n'en savait rien et pourtant il lui semblait pouvoir affirmer que non. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Oui ça l'était et non il n'avait pas été seul. Il était là, présent sans même s'en rendre compte, rôdant parmi ses élèves, critiquant, blessant. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que lui…_

_Alors qu'il était perdu dans sa douleur, il avait entendu des personnes, des pas puis des voix. Trois, et il n'en avait reconnu que deux : le directeur et sa directrice de maison, l'autre lui restant encore inconnue. _

_Il ne leur avait pas prêté attention au début mais peu à peu il avait était attiré par le flot continu de paroles et avait rapidement saisi que la troisième personne était un médicomage spécialisé. _

_Il ne suivait pas ce dont il parlait, mais quand il perçut une phrase, il crut voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engouffrer dans un immense trou noir._

_Pourquoi lui ? N'en faisait-il pas déjà assez pour le monde magique ? Apparemment non._

_- Je hais ce monde. Je le HAIS !_

_C'en fut trop pour lui. Sa magie se libéra dans ce lieu maudit, faisant trembler les murs et se dissoudre peu à peu l'endroit où il se trouvait tandis qu'il brisait tout ce qu'il pouvait de ses propres mains._

_Amorphe, Harry se laissa ensuite tomber au sol pour faire la seule et unique chose que son corps lui permettait encore de faire : pleurer et trembler. _

_------------_

Le cours se déroulait comme prévu : insultes, masquées ou directes, points retirés et retenues avec Rusard pour calmer les plus fervents défenseurs de la cause « Snape a voulu tuer Harry ».

- Weasley…si vous osez continuer sur cette voie je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous supprimer brutalement de ma liste d'élèves, d'en informer le directeur et de me livrer à Askaban pour utilisation de sorts impardonnables sur votre misérable et insignifiante personne… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas espèce sale Mange – HOUMF

D'un coup de coude divinement placé, Hermione venait de faire taire son petit ami avant que celui-ci ne commette l'irréparable. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas assez tôt pour les oreilles sensibles du professeur de Potions.

Le regard haineux comme jamais, Snape s'approcha lentement de son futur ancien élève, main sur la baguette, et voix aussi basse qu'un murmure :

- Sale petit con, vous ignorez tout sur les mangemorts, leur manière de torturer, de tuer, de briser… vous ignorez même ce dont je suis capable. Un rire glacé s'échappa de sa gorge. Rassurez-vous, Weasley, je vais m'empresser de combler vos lacunes.

Sa baguette se leva tout contre la gorge du rouquin, mais alors qu'un sort aussi innocent que l'_Endoloris_ allait sortir de sa bouche, les murs du château tremblèrent légèrement. La porte des cachots s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître le directeur essoufflé.

- Severus ! Harry fait… SEVERUS !

Les élèves s'étaient groupés au milieu de la classe. Lorsqu' Albus put enfin s'approcher du centre, la première chose qu'il nota fut la blancheur excessive de son employé et les traits de son visage tirés sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

- Severus !

- Merlin…

Tout devint flou pour le maître des Potions qui seul comprenait ce qui se passait.

Le gosse savait.

Et il ne le supportait plus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un enorme merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait vraiment plaisir tt plein **

**Gro bisous pour toi ma tite Ishtar, parce que sans toi… sans toi ca ferai mal au yeux de me lire tellement je fais de faute :s **

**Supre gros poutoux tt pour vous **

CHAPITRE 6

Jamais Severus n'avait connu une attraction magique aussi puissante. La vague que le jeune Potter avait laissé déferler l'avait désorienté à un point tel que sa vision devint de plus en plus floue. Il savait où il se trouvait mais c'était bien la seule chose dont il avait conscience.

Lorsque son prénom fut prononcé il aurait dû réagir et sortir de l'état comateux dans lequel il se plongeait peu à peu, mais l'appel qui lui était lancé demeura plus intense et précieux que tout le reste.

Ce fut en s'écroulant sur les dalles de sa classe qu'il rejoignit celui qui le désirait tant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry était à terre, recroquevillé en chien de fusil, et tremblait de tous ses membres lorsque Severus le vit. En deux enjambées il fut à ses côtés.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Aucune réponse. Tendant une main incertaine, il tenta de lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence.

- Potter ?

- …

- … Harry ?

Le garçon leva enfin ses yeux pour poser son regard perdu dans celui de son professeur. Les larmes coulaient encore silencieusement sur ses joues déjà trop humides aux goûts de Snape, qui, d'un geste tendre, les sécha d'un revers de la main. Cependant, la réaction qui suivit ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- C'est votre faute, commença Harry à voix basse. C'est à cause de vous que je suis ici, à cause de vous que je vais mourir… Je vous hais, JE VOUS HAIS !

Tout en disant cela le jeune homme s'était jeté sur son enseignant pour lever et abattre ses poings là où il le pouvait, répétant en hurlant que tout était de la faute de l'homme.

- C'est votre potion ! C'est vos cours ! C'est vous, vous m'entendez ? VOUS !

Bien que les coups fussent douloureux, Severus ne fit rien pour endiguer la rage de son élève et se protégea uniquement le visage et le ventre.

Puis le silence revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Un corps chaud et toujours tremblant s'effondra sur Snape tandis que des bras rageur le retenaient dans une étreinte forte et désespérée. En oubliant le mal que lui procuraient encore les coups, Severus referma les siens autour de la taille du gryffondor et laissa glisser ses mains sur toute la longueur de son dos, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, calmant du mieux qu'il pouvait son Ha-… élève.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier.

- Me laissez pas…

- Je…

- Non s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas encore tout seul.

Le serrant plus fort contre lui, Severus le berça lentement jusqu'à calmer les soubresauts d'Harry, et son étreinte lui fut rendue avec remerciements et plaisir par le jeune homme à bout de tout. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi à même le sol, ils se relâchèrent et s'éloignèrent afin de se relever, mais la tâche s'avéra plus difficile à réaliser pour un certain professeur endolori par la colère de son étudiant. Comprenant la raison de ses mouvements lents et précautionneux, Harry l'aida doucement à se remettre sur pied tout en détournant un regard empli de honte.

Une fois debout, Severus prit le visage de son ancienne Némésis entre ses mains et se noya dans le tourbillon de sensations qu'il découvrit dans les yeux couleur poison. Gêné, Harry détourna son regard et d'une légère pression le maître des Potions l'obligea à replonger dans ses orbes noirs.

- Monsieur Potter regardez-moi. Le ton était doux mais imposait l'obéissance. Potter je…

- Pardon.

- De quoi ?

- Pour vous…vous avoir…

- Pour m'avoir quoi ?

- Frappé.

- C'est déjà oublié Po-…

- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry, professeur, pas Potter… pas ici.

- Très bien, dans ce cas puis-je vous offrir quelque chose…Harry ?

Alors que le propriétaire du nom allait répondre, une certaine partie de son corps le fit à sa place. Son ventre laissa échapper un gargouillis digne de ce nom. C'est alors qu'il proposa sa réponse.

- Des spaghettis à la carbonara… ?

Autant étonné qu'amusé, le professeur Snape entraîna son protégé dans des cuisines fraîchement imaginées, le fit s'asseoir et s'occupa de repas sous le regard insistant de son étudiant.

A ce moment-là, au plus profond de son cœur, le Survivant se promit de ne jamais oublier le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son enseignant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelque part dans la réalité, un directeur courait dans les couloirs d'une école de sorcellerie suivi par un corps flottant. En effet, le grand Albus Dumbeldore se précipitait en direction de l'infirmerie afin d'y déposer l'homme qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, Severus Snape.

- Pompom ! Pompom !

A peine son prénom prononcé, une tornade blanche s'immobilisa en voyant le professeur inconscient. Le prenant immédiatement en charge, elle demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est une longue histoire ma chère Pompom… Disons simplement que la magie de monsieur Potter l'a... affecté.

- Encore des cachotteries Albus ! Que se passe-t-il avec Snape et Potter à la fin ?

- Et bien ils ont comme…

Un gargouillis bruyant s'éleva subtilement dans la pièce. Tandis que Pomfrey observait le fin sourire qui ornait les lèvres de l'enseignant, Albus poursuivit.

-… une complicité grandissante.

Tout sourire, le directeur de l'école laissa ses deux protégés entre les mains de l'infirmière, et partit sans oublier de marmonner de façon joyeuse certaines choses concernant un léger manquement au règlement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De leur côté, les deux hommes savouraient la plus délicieuse des illusions magiques, à savoir la gastronomie. Severus se révéla être un cuisinier doué et Harry n'en était pas moins ravi. Le silence entre les deux n'était pas lourd, mais une légère gêne restait présente malgré tout.

Après tout, qui aurait pu imaginer que le professeur le plus cruel et redouté de toute l'école serait en train de faire à manger pour l'élève qui l'insupportait le plus. Il est vrai que cette situation était plus qu'étonnante.

Cependant, Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon s'était emporté de la sorte. Il lui poserait la question plus tard et exigerait une réponse.

Une dernière minute de cuisson et le repas fut prêt.

- Prenez des couverts pour deux Harry, nous allons manger dans le salon… si cela vous convient.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry avait sorti ce dont ils auraient besoin et attendait déjà d'être servi pour se remplir le ventre. Il avait faim, et l'odeur qu'il imaginait sentir lui chatouillait agréablement les narines.

Quand Severus se retourna, le spectacle d'un Harry en train de saliver avec une assiette tendue le fit sourire une nouvelle fois, et sans plus attendre il leur servit à manger.

Le repas fut tout aussi silencieux que la préparation, et la gêne était encore présente. Snape décida d'attendre la fin du repas pour enfin lui poser les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête. En attendant, il fallait vite briser cette atmosphère trop silencieuse, sinon rien ne sortirait du garçon.

- Vous avez l'air d'apprécier on dirait…

**C'est stupide ce que tu viens de dire…s'il n'aimait pas ça il ne t'en aurait pas demandé !**

- Heu oui… c'est vraiment très bon monsieur.

- Vous savez Harry, ici, nous ne sommes pas réellement à Poudlard. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

- C'est que heu… merci prof- Severus…

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du dit professeur. Cet élève était vraiment le contraire de l'image qu'il s'était construite de lui durant toute ces années.

Et cela lui plaisait.

Les couverts furent déposés dans la cuisine avec de petits cliquetis, et dès cet instant, l'un comme l'autre sentirent le temps des questions arriver. Harry prit la parole le premier à la surprise de Snape.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'est juste…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Harry, pourquoi avoir réagi de la sorte ? Vous savez pourtant que je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et après avoir pris plusieurs profondes respirations, il se lança dans son explication.

- Par moments, j'entends comme un bourdonnement. Au début je n'y prêtais pas attention, mais à force j'ai reconnu des paroles.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? L'infirmière ? Proposa Severus avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

Une petite pause s'installa pendant que le garçon revivait ce qui s'était passé. Severus ne l'interrompit pas et lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour s'ouvrir enfin sur ce qu'il avait vécu.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry revint à lui et continua.

- Quand vous êtes partis tout à l'heure, je suis resté seul et des souvenirs me sont revenus. J'ai eu peur et je vous cherchais. J'ai tellement pensé à vous que je vous ai vu, vous déambuliez entre ce que j'ai pensé être les tables de votre salle de classe dans les cachots.

Et puis quand tout fut fini, j'ai entendu à nouveau des voix. J'ai reconnu le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Avec eux il y avait quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Les yeux à nouveau dans le vague, sa voix commença à trembler. Voix triste. Homme qui souffre.

- Je ne voulais pas écouter mais j'ai pas pu arrêter les paroles… il a parlé de moi et… et…

Les larmes étaient présentes dans les yeux verts et elles ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Harry ne vit rien venir. Des bras puissant l'encerclèrent avec force et réconfort tandis que le corps chaud et protecteur de Severus était pressé avec douceur contre le sien.

La main fine et blanche du professeur caressait lentement la nuque de son élève, et sans prononcer un mot il l'incita à continuer.

Amorphe, Harry poursuivit d'une voix morte.

- Et il a dit que si je ne me réveillais pas d'ici deux semaines au maximum, le coma m'emporterait à force de me vider de ma magie.

Le temps se figea brusquement. Le Golden Boy allait mourir…

**Jamais…**

Severus le releva soudainement et le maintint par les épaules afin qu'il puisse plonger dans ses yeux. D'une voix forte et sûre il tenta de réveiller le garçon.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Harry, vous n'allez pas partir comme ça vous m'entendez ?

- …

- Potter soit vous vous réveillez soit je vous promets que vous n'aurez jamais reçu pareille retenue de toute votre vie !

Le garçon trembla.

- Regardez-moi Harry !

Il leva les yeux.

- Je vous interdis de me faire une chose pareille vous m'entendez ?

- …

- Est-ce bien clair !

- Oui…

Harry fondit en larmes et se jeta contre son enseignant. Ses bras s'accrochèrent avec désespoir à son cou et sa tête s'y réfugia également. Severus quant à lui l'enserra plus fort, et poussé par des sensations étranges, il lui embrassa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant qu'il l'aiderait de toutes ses forces.

**Le Garçon qui a survécu va mourir… Par ma faute ? Merlin qu'ai-je fait ?**

La respiration de Harry commençait à se calmer sous les caresses et les paroles réconfortantes de Severus. Mais un moment aussi agréable compte tenu de la situation ne dure jamais longtemps.

Un léger picotement, comme une démangeaison, apparut sur l'avant bras gauche du maître des potions. Cependant il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant garder contre lui la chaleur tremblante du corps de son élève… et de ce fait il allait arriver en retard et devrait assumer la punition qui s'en suivrait.

Il frissonna.

Pour Harry cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Après tout, comment un homme autant maître de lui-même pouvait-il montrer un sentiment ? L'homme dont il était question gardait toujours tout pour lui.

Décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passait, il releva la tête des robes de son professeur pour le lui demander.

- Professeur…

- Non Severus.

- Pardon.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, l'un amusé par la réaction du plus jeune, et ce dernier honteux de ne pas pouvoir appeler son professeur par son prénom. Un soupir sortit doucement d'entre les lèvres de Severus puis il posa lui-même la question.

- Que voulez-vous savoir Harry ?

- Heu… rien Monsieur ! Heu je veux dire Severus…

- Harry je ne vais pas vous mangez ! Je griffe, je mordille, mais je ne mange pas.

Une grosse rougeur s'empara du visage aux yeux verts alors qu'il déchiffrait un beau quiproquo entre les paroles de son enseignant et celles que son cerveau lui transmettait. Severus n'en rit que plus fort, augmentant la superbe teinte qui se propageait maintenant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux de Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le monde des éveillés, l'infirmière ne savait plus que penser des étranges teintes que prenait le visage de son patient favori, et encore moins les sourires de plus en plus fréquents du maître des potions.

- Que Merlin me vienne en aide sinon je vais me retrouver chez les fous…

Déconcertée mais résistante, Pompom entreprit de continuer toutes sortes d'examens pour essayer de trouver une solution au problème Potter, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle Severus se retrouvait également ici.

Alors qu'elle allait terminer son travail, un détail la frappa. La manche légèrement relevée sur le bras du professeur laissait voir la hideuse marque qui noircissait et semblait vibrer sur la peau blanche.

Inquiète et alarmée, elle se précipita vers la cheminée et appela d'urgence Albus. Il fut à peine arrivé qu'elle lui expliquait déjà ce qu'elle avait vu, dires vérifiés de visu par le directeur.

- Il faut le ramener Pompom, ou je risque de perdre un fils à la prochaine réunion.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'infirmière se lance dans un combat inconnu pour ramener l'espion, utilisant ainsi toutes ses connaissances en médicomagie.

Au bout de 30 minutes de lutte, Severus ouvrit enfin des yeux papillonnants.

- Harry… ?

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore… ? **

Dumbledore s'avança doucement de son lit et lui prit la main de manière à ce qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

- Severus sais-tu où tu es ?

- Harry…

- Non Severus, Harry est toujours dans le coma. C'est Albus mon garçon.

- Albus ?... MERDE !

Dans un grand sursaut le patient se releva pour chercher du regard où était le jeune Potter. Une forme allongée dans des draps blancs interpella son regard sombre. D'un pas chancelant et fébrile il se dirigea vers lui sous le regard étrange de son mentor.

Severus s'approchait doucement du corps endormi et l'atteignit après quelques petites glissades mal assurées. A peine était-il arrivé que son bras le lançait déjà dans un rappel de son devoir de Mangemort, rappel hideux du rôle qu'il devait tenir et des conséquences qui s'en suivrait.

Il s'accroupit lentement au niveau du lit pour que son menton repose sur le matelas, accompagné par une main légèrement tremblante qui parcourait les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme.

Un murmure plus tard, le sombre professeur quitta l'infirmerie sous le regard triste de son employeur et ami. Tout au fond de lui, ce dernier espérait simplement que son protégé allait lui revenir vivant, car intact n'était pas un mot approprié dans cette situation, et encore moins un luxe dont il pouvait se permettre de rêver.

---------

La pièce dans laquelle il transplanait à chaque fois le fit presque frissonner tant elle était froide. Alors qu'il se hâtait auprès de son « Seigneur », Snape barricada son esprit comme à chaque réunion, souhaitant faire tenir ses murs et autres tromperies aussi longtemps que possible.

Suivant un dédale de couloirs tristement décorés, il rencontra plusieurs « compagnons » sur la route. Quelques uns le regardaient avec colère, d'autre avec envie de par la place qu'il occupait malgré les soupçons, tandis que certains possédaient une lueur malsaine dans leur regard.

Finalement les deux grandes portes se dressèrent sur son chemin.

Cependant, la seule chose qu'il put apercevoir en les ouvrant fut qu'il ne serait pas le seul puni se soir. Alors qu'il comptait déjà trois hommes apparemment moldus à terre, le premier d'une longue série de sort le frappa en pleine poitrine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi son professeur avait disparu aussi rapidement et pas progressivement comme d'habitude.

Après la révélation qu'il lui avait faite, ils s'étaient finalement installés sur le balcon fraîchement créé pour discuter. Alors qu'une douce ambiance de confiance était établie entre eux, Severus s'était volatilisé, laissant derrière lui un vide oppressant.

Harry ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce départ précipité tant il était abasourdi, et quand ce fut le cas, il se replia sur sa confortable chaise et fixa l'horizon qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un léger courant d'air lui souleva les cheveux de façon douce et rassurante… la main de son enseignant.

Un murmure…

Un sourire…

Il allait revenir. Il venait de lui promettre à sa manière. Les paupières lourdes, Harry s'assoupit en même temps que la somptueuse vue qui s'offrait à lui disparaissant doucement, ne gardant en mémoire que les mots qui lui avaient été adressés.

- _Vous me devez un dessert Monsieur Potter…un fraisier serait parfait._

**Tite question … Vous voulez une Happy end ou pas ? Dites moi quoi TT**


	7. Chapter 7

_J'aimerai dire un grand grand merci a ma tite ishtar qui a u (une foi de plus) le courage de corriger tte les immondices que j'avai ecrite... Alors moi je dis tt simplement que t'es la meilleure et je pense fort a toi pour te donner plein de force :)_

Je ne sais plus si j'ai repondu aau reviews ou pas... et oui avoir des meches blonde ca attaque de facon definitive le cerveau... Donc prevenez moi et je me rattraperai sur les prochaine ;) (ceci est un message subliminal afin de vous forcer a me laisser des reviews...si je rajoute SVP ca marche mieux?? )

_ Enorme bisous a tous et a toutes, et encore merci de me suivre malgres monincroyable lenteur se met a genou et atten ses 20 cou de fouet_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

CHAPITRE 7

Albus tournait en rond comme un lion en cage depuis le départ de Severus. Cela faisait maintenant plus de sept heures qu'il était parti rejoindre le Dark Lord, et il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie ou prévenu d'un quelconque imprévu le forçant à rester sur place. En d'autres mots, le plus grand sorcier au monde était inquiet.

Il allait renoncer à rester bien sagement dans son bureau lorsque des coups retentirent dans le silence de la pièce.

- Merlin me vienne en aide, je n'ai même pas fais attention que quelqu'un avait franchi la gargouille… Entrez !

Aussi droite qu'à son habitude, le professeur McGonagall referma la porte derrière elle. Son supérieur lui proposa un siège en face du sien et lui offrit une tasse de thé et des biscuits comme à son habitude. Cependant ce ne fut pas une assiette de délicieuses pâtisseries qui arriva juste à côté de Minerva.

- Albus il faut vous reprendre. Severus reviendra comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant.

- Cela se voit tant que je m'inquiète pour mon garçon ?

- A moins que je ne sois devenue végétarienne Albus, les feuilles de thé en décomposition ne sont pas mon plat favori, fit-elle pince-sans-rire.

Regardant lui-même ce qu'il avait avancé, le directeur sourit tristement devant sa propre inattention, et étrangement ne se moquer de lui-même (je comprends pas la phrase). Quant à elle, Minerva l'observait et sentir son regard sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Et que puis-je pour vous ma chère ? Demanda-t-il afin de faire cesser le silence qui devenait inconfortable.

- J'aimerais vous parler de l'état de Monsieur Potter.

- Oh… et que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien voyez-vous, Potter est de loin l'élément moteur des Gryffondors, et je crains que mes élèves perdent leur motivation et leur énergie. De plus…

Dumbledore s'était levé pour arpenter son bureau tandis que son hôte continuait à monologuer. Tout en revenant à son fauteuil, Albus essaya d'écouter aussi attentivement que possible le discours de son professeur, ce qui lui permit de lui répondre correctement.

- J'ai bien conscience de certains problèmes qu'ont les enfants de votre maison, mais mes craintes personnelles concernent surtout l'état de Harry. Il survit plus qu'autre chose, et même avec le soutien qui lui est apporté, il n'y a aucune amélioration.

- Vous oubliez les réactions qu'il a lorsque Severus est présent… avec toute la haine qui s'est accumulée entre eux…

- Je sais, mais sa magie le déserte toujours et pour le moment personne ne sait comment endiguer ce flux.

- Allons Albus, le petit est comme ce grand corniaud de Snape, il se sort toujours de tout. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à boire une première gorgée de son thé, un hurlement d'effroi vibra dans toutes les pierres du château. Instinctivement les deux professeurs se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour retrouver le responsable d'un tel cri.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à chercher. A l'entrée du bâtiment se tenaient deux élèves aux côtés d'une ombre au sol.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger venaient de trouver le corps inanimé du professeur Snape.

------------

Il était plus de minuit quand Mme Pomfresh termina les soins de son patient. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle lui prodiguait toute son attention afin de soigner le corps meurtri de Severus sous le regard impénétrable du directeur, du professeur McGonagall et des deux membres du trio d'or.

Lasse, elle prit la parole d'une voix morne.

- J'ai stabilisé son état mais il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille pour finir la totalité des soins.

- Et comment va-t-il Pompom ? Questionna Albus.

- Et bien je l'ai déjà vu revenir amoché mais la, ils y ont été très fort. Il a reçu les sorts de coupure, brûlure, le _Cassos_, et plus sûrement encore le Doloris à une dose trop élevée, même pour un habitué. Je suppose aussi qu'il a été battu à mains nues…

Un lourd silence accueillit les mots de l'infirmière, silence seulement troublé par la respiration laborieuse du professeur de Potions allongé et bandé dans son lit.

Le directeur se retourna lentement après s'être approché du lit de son ami. Son beau regard bleu ne pétillait plus, ses yeux paraissaient en avoir trop vu et son corps lui-même semblait ployer sous les épreuves endurées. Les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours présents.

- Monsieur Weasley, miss Granger… bien que votre sortie inopinée nous ait permis de prendre soin de votre professeur, j'ai néanmoins quelques questions à vous poser avant que vous ne retourniez dans votre dortoir.

- Oui monsieur le directeur, firent-ils ensemble.

----------

Albus était assis dans son fauteuil le regard lointain. Etait-ce possible ? Jamais il n'avait eu vent d'un acte magique de la sorte.

_« - Répétez Monsieur Weasley !?_

_Hermione le fit à sa place._

_- Nous… Nous étions dans le hall quand il est apparu… »_

Apparu…

Apparu oui, mais dans de si étranges circonstances…

_« - Etes- vous sûre de ce que vous avancez Miss ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons prendre à la légère ! Continua le Directeur une lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux._

_- Ou – oui bien sur ! Les portes étaient fermées, et au début nous avons pensé que ce n'était qu'un reflet…c'est la pleine lune ce soir… »_

Merlin non, ce n'était pas la lune. Severus Snape était bel et bien apparu magiquement dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

Apparu…

_« - Ce n'était pas la lune Miss, n'est-ce pas ??_

_- No … non monsieur le directeur, ce- ce n'était pas la lune…_

_- Miss ceci est très important ! Je dois savoir exactement ce que vous avez vu !!_

_Hermione et Ron restèrent pétrifiés devant l'état de leur directeur. Hermione en était si étonnée qu'elle hésita, ne trouvant pas ses mots, mais sous le regard d'Albus elle se reprit et décrivit tout ce dont ils avaient été témoin. »_

Mais comment ? Pour défier les protections de cette école il fallait une puissance bien supérieure à celle de Severus… et même dans ce cas, cela serait insuffisant.

Albus ne voyait qu'une solution, et Hermione était parvenue, sans le savoir, à la même conclusion que lui.

_« -Peut-être le professeur Snape a-t-il utilisé un portoloin ?_

_- Vous savez comment cela fonctionne miss, les effets ne sont pas ceux que vous venez de me décrire._

_- Oui, mais il y a eu beaucoup d'autre cas où l'utilisation d'un portoloin a été altéré par un puissant sort lancé contre le voyageur._

_- Cela voudrait dire que le professeur Snape se serait enfui lors de ce…traitement infâme… et cela n'était malheureusement pas une option et encore moins une possibilité._

_Albus savait que les enfants se posaient des questions, mais pour le moment, il devait à tout prix comprendre. Une multitude d'hypothèses lui venaient en tête, mais une seule retenait son attention. Pourtant, elle lui semblait impossible, incohérente, irréalisable… Hermione parvint cependant à la même analyse._

_- Monsieur, la magie est bien indomptable quand elle est dite « pure » ? Serait-il possible que la magie propre du professeur Snape se soit éveillée ?Pour se protéger elle-même ?_

_- Oui, mais même ainsi aucun sorcier n'a une magie assez puissante pour « apparaître » de la sorte dans le château même…_

_- Je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape ait pu réaliser tout ça seul. Peut-être qu'une aide extérieure lui a apporté le surplus de puissance dont il avait besoin. »_

Une aide… Ca ne pouvait être que lui.

Caressant sa barbe, Abus prit la décision de demander un remplaçant temporaire en Potions. Une fois la missive écrite et envoyée, il sentit un léger poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Personne, à part lui, ne parlerait pour le moment de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit…

_« - Je pense à la même chose que vous miss… Cependant, il ne faut en parler à personne comprenez-vous ?_

_- Oui bien sûr monsieur le directeur. Nous ne dirons rien, vous avez notre parole._

_- Je sais…_ _Oubliettes… »_

----------

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, une rare effervescence régnait à trois des quatre tables de la Grande Salle. Le directeur venait de se lever pour prendre la parole et annoncer une nouvelle apparemment importante, pensaient les élèves.

- Pour commencer je vous souhaite bien le bonjour ! Certains d'entre vous ont sûrement dû remarquer l'absence du professeur Snape à la table des professeurs, et bien que ce ne soit pas un fait extraordinaire, je tiens à expliquer la raison de cette absence.

Des regards emplis d'espoir se braquèrent sur Dumbledore tandis que les Serpentards hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir.

- Votre professeur de Potions est très souffrant et se trouve dans l'incapacité d'enseigner pour une durée indéterminée et…

Albus ne put finir son discours si soigneusement préparé. En effet, une acclamation quasi générale venait d'envahir la salle après la « merveilleuse » annonce. Il dut forcer la voix pour ramener un semblant de calme parmi les élèves.

- CEPENDANT !!! Cependant, un remplaçant viendra assurer les cours du professeur Snape d'ici cet après-midi. Je vous serais gré de ne pas le maltraiter : le moindre comportement irrespectueux me sera rapporté et j'en ferai part à l'actuel maître des potions du château.

Etrangement, peu importait aux élèves qui l'écoutaient. Le professeur Snape était absent et cela signifiait l'arrivée de vacances pour tous, sauf pour les verts et argent.

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance bon enfant, rien ne pouvant entacher la bonne humeur des étudiants si longtemps traumatisés par le maître des cachots.

-----------

Loin de cette ambiance joyeuse, à l'infirmerie, deux corps reposaient encore dans leurs draps blancs, étroitement surveillés par la maîtresse de ces lieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

En effet, le professeur Snape aurait déjà dû se réveiller depuis une bonne heure et l'état du jeune Potter s'était aggravé durant la nuit.

Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour veiller sur son nouveau patient, guettant des signes de douleur ou un réveil, un geste ou un souffle irrégulier, des cris ou… un silence définitif. Mais rien.

Non, rien.

Ni réaction, ni cauchemar.

Ni plainte, ni gémissement.

Aux yeux de l'infirmière, elle avait maintenant à sa charge deux patients tombés dans un coma magique, car en mettant de côté les circonstances de leurs arrivées, les cas Potter et Snape étaient devenu similaires.

Le visage inquiet, elle délaissa son petit-déjeuner et s'appliqua de vérifier les constantes des deux hommes alités. Une fois cela fait, elle les laissa aux soins des quelques elfes de maison qui leur firent leur toilette et les changèrent, remplaçant aussi les draps.

Quelqu'un l'appela.

Encore un malade.

Jetant un dernier regard protecteur sur les deux hommes allongés, elle quitta leur chevet en direction du nouvel arrivant, gardant malgré elle la peur de perdre son petit protégé ainsi que le meilleur partenaire qu'elle ait jamais trouvé question joute verbale.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pièce était sombre. Trop sombre. Allongé au sol, le corps meurtri, Severus sortait avec peine de sa léthargie pour découvrir un lieu encore plus noir que les abîmes les plus profonds.

La souffrance était la seule chose dont il se rappelait.

Non pas la souffrance, mais les souffrances, car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il y en avait deux.

La douleur physique et la douleur qu'il avait ressentite au fond de lui, faisant écho à celle qu'avait éprouvée le jeune Harry.

Immense, déchirante et pourtant ressentie de façon purement inconsciente…

_« Merlin… protégez-le d'un tel mal… »_

--------

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Mais où était Severus ? Comment allait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui en cet instant ?

_« Il devrait être là… »_

Marchant de long en large dans les appartements de son enseignant, il se remémora le malaise qui l'avait envahi, les fourmillements dans tous ses membres et son estomac qui s'était subitement noué.

- Professeur ?

Aucune réponse ne vint briser le silence dans lequel le jeune homme s'enfermait peu à peu.

- Professeur ? Où êtes-vous ?? Professeur !!??

Il avait beau crier, hurler et trembler de rage, seul le silence lui revenait comme une sueur froide, le laissant à chaque fois un peu plus seul. Désemparé il se laissa choir sur ce qui était désormais son fauteuil.

Lentement, une douce plainte s'éleva de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains devenaient moites.

- Severus….

Terrorisé.

Sans l'accepter réellement, ce fut ce mot qui s'incrusta dans la chair du Golden Boy.

-------

Merlin que son corps semblait le faire souffrir. Ankylosé. Les nerfs à vif. Douloureux et en même temps sans sensations. Ne pouvait-il pas souffrir comme tous les autres ?

Non.

« De toute façon, pourquoi demander ? C'est comme si Potter demandait à devenir un-garçon-comme-les-autres.

Et puis comment suis-je arrivé là moi ?

Non tout compte fait je ne veux même pas me poser la question, j'ai la désagréable sensation de côtoyer la réponse dans mes rares moments de sommeil…»

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus ne prêta pas attention au murmure qui lui chatouillait les oreilles, murmure qui, en faisant attention, n'en était pas un…

_« J'ai mal… Je n'en peux plus… Laissez-moi partir… »_

Glissant doucement dans une obscurité étouffante et éternelle, une légère brise lui parvint, aussi faible qu'un vol de papillon.

- _Severus…_

Un battement de cœur.

L'éternel qui laisse place au provisoire.

- Harry…

Un autre battement.

Un espoir…

-------

Recroquevillé dans son siège, Harry entendit son prénom prononcé par une voix faible et veloutée. C'était sa voix. Celle de Severus.

Ce son réveilla immédiatement ses sens. Il était là, à côté, dans son monde. Il se leva avec rapidité et se mit à le chercher comme un fou, l'appelant pour qu'il arrive près de lui mais rien n'y faisait, il n'apparaissait pas.

« _Ne panique pas Harry… tu va le trouver, il t'attend de toute façon. Et puis il t'a promis… »_

Tout fait. Il était passé partout. Dans le salon, la cuisine, il avait même recréé l'univers de sa salle commune.

Personne…

Pourtant il l'avait entendu, c'était lui qui l'avait appelé, ça ne pouvait pas être personne d'autre.

Alors que le doute commençait à s'infiltrer en lui, un détail le frappa de plein fouet.

- Je suis un idiot !!

Se retournant frénétiquement dans tous les sens, il aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait. La porte qui séparait son univers et celui de Snape.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis courut agripper la poignée pour l'ouvrir brusquement. Ce fut tout aussi soudainement que la panique l'envahit, le glaçant jusqu'à la moëlle. Le néant engloutissait l'extérieur.

- Professeur Snape ?

Encore ce lourd silence. Encore cette panique.

« _Non arrête ! Il est là… il a promis donc il doit être là. »_

Respirant difficilement, il pris une grande inspiration et lança à nouveau son appel.

- Professeur !!

- Potter…

Le cœur de Harry s'affola. Severus était dans cette noirceur irrespirable et oppressante, seul comme il l'avait toujours été.

Seul comme lui l'était dans son placard.

Sans attendre plus, le gryffondor s'enfonça dans les ténèbres pour retrouver son seul point d'attache, l'appelant pour se diriger au fil des maigres et trop faibles réponses.

Plus il courait, plus l'impression de perdre son chemin, de s'éloigner de Sevrus… de l'abandonner, le saisissait, et pourtant, chaque réponse à son cri lui parvenait plus intense, plus proche et plus puissant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler encore une fois, il trébucha sur quelque chose de mou, d'informe. Lorsqu'il réalisa sur quoi il avait chuté, sa réaction fut immédiate.

- Professeur !! Professeur Snape !

Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant Harry se rapprocha du corps allongé au sol, le prit dans ses bras comme il le put, et le ramena dans la chaude lumière de ses appartements, enfin ceux d'ici. Sur le chemin du retour le corps de son enseignant glissa lentement, échappant à son étreinte. Harry fut donc obligé de le poser doucement sur le sol à quelques mètres de la sortie et profita de cette pause pour tenter de réveiller Snape.

- Professeur Snape ? Fit-il tout bas. Professeur, il faut que vous restiez conscient ou nous ne pourrons pas sortir de ce noir…

Un gémissement lui répondit.

« _C'est mieux que rien… »_

Harry s'assit alors à terre pour poser la tête de l'homme sur ses genoux, et commença machinalement à lui caresser les cheveux et le visage tout en lui chuchotant qu'il devait se battre et revenir avec lui, dans un monde plus chaud et moins noir, dans un monde qu'il créerait pour lui, pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Sa supplique fut entendue.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, une fine lumière trouait l'obscurité, laissant entre voir la peau trop pâle de l'homme, ses yeux mi-clos et vitreux et ses lèvres fines et doucement rosées, même si en ce moment elles étaient surtout crevassées.

Elles s'entrouvrirent légèrement pendant que les yeux noirs s'accrochaient aux prunelles émeraude.

- Harry…

- Professeur Snape sortez-nous de là… vous n'êtes plus seul…  
- Harry, j'ai si mal…

Une chaleur les engloba soudain et ils se retrouvèrent dans une somptueuse chambre au tapis persan doux et aux couleurs apaisantes, au centre duquel trônait un lit aux draps de soie.

Harry ne détailla pas le reste de la pièce, parce que la lumière plus forte lui permettait enfin de découvrir les sévices subits par son aîné.

- Je vais m'occuper de vous monsieur, vous allez voir… je vais prendre soin de vous.

Severus se laissa faire sans rechigner et glissa de nouveau dans l'inconscience en emportant avec lui la vision des magnifiques yeux verts emplis de larmes de son élève…

De son Harry…


	8. Chapter 8

_Pour faciliter certaine chose, j'ai mis les pensées de Snape entre « … » et celles d'Harry entre …_

CHAPITRE 8

Harry teint sa promesse et s'occupa de son professeur, le soignant du mieux qu'il put. A chaque étape, chaque soin douloureux, Snape s'éveillait en gémissant. Il remuait tant qu'Harry devait le rendormir avec douceur pour éviter de le faire paniquer totalement. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le maître des potions avait l'habitude de se laisser faire.

Le plus jeune ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, mais il continuait sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les plaies les plus importantes furent fermées, les blessures et autres os brisés remis en état.

Indépendamment de cela, Harry devait lutter contre la noirceur qui tentait, à multiples reprises, d'envahir le monde qu'il avait créé. Ce noir, intense et étouffant, effrayant et déchirant… ce noir provenait d'un seul homme… un homme aussi ténébreux que cette noirceur, un homme enfermé dans sa douleur… un homme inconscient n'attendant que la fin de ses souffrances.

Mais ceci était sans compter sur l'attachement que lui portait un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux en bataille.

Glissant sa main tendrement dans les cheveux d'ébènes, il posa sa tête à côté de son compagnon de fortune, ses lèvres près de son oreille.

- Si vous m'abandonnez monsieur, je m'engage à devenir professeur de potions…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre… le plus âgé grogna dans son inconscience.

Mort de fatigue et le sourire au lèvres, le héros du monde sorcier s'endormit après avoir eu la certitude que son enseignant était désormais sorti de ses ténèbres.

-------------

Pomfrey n'avait jamais eu aussi peur au cours de sa carrière. L'état de Severus s'était brusquement dégradé et rien n'avait fonctionné. Son collègue et source d'insultes principale sombrait profondément dans un coma dont elle ignorait tout. Elle s'était affolée, avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et avait appelé toute l'aide qu'elle avait pu… mais rien.

Et puis tout s'arrêta.

Une douce brise s'était diffusée dans l'infirmerie.

Son jeune patient remua légèrement et Snape soupira en réponse.

Un dernier diagnostique lui appris alors que le plus ancien s'était stabilisé tandis que l'état de l'élève empirait invariablement…

- Merlin que se passe-t-il entre ces deux la ?

-------------

Severus rêvait. Il s'agitait d'ailleurs beaucoup dans son sommeil et de ce fait réveilla Harry. Inquiet, ce dernier remua ses doigts restés dans la sombre chevelure pour apaiser l'endormi, geste simple ayant cependant une vertu calmante que beaucoup attestent.

En y repensant bien, jamais il ne se serait imaginé dans une telle situation. Lui, le Héros du monde sorcier, bête noire d'un meurtrier sanguinaire, être en train de calmer le plus détestable des professeurs, l'homme honni de Poudlard et de ses élèves, son cauchemar vivant pendant plus de six ans…

Il était passé du dégoût à un tout autre sentiment. Un sentiment impossible à décrire. De l'acceptation peut-être… de la tranquillité en sa présence… ou tout simplement un profond respect et une légère attirance… très légère…

_Non oublions ça…c'est la fatigue… _

Fatigue ou pas, il ne put se rendormir. Il s'installa donc pour le reste de la nuit dans un fauteuil confortable et veilla sur Severus.

Bien qu'il se répétait en boucle que s'était pour le bien de son enseignant, il ne quitta pas son torse bandé des yeux, et encore moins la peau pâle qu'il pouvait observer ainsi que son visage redevenu paisible.

°°°

Quand il se réveilla, Severus ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il était passé d'un enfer à un lit moelleux et chaud, ses douleurs avaient presque toutes disparu et il pouvait même ouvrir les yeux sans craindre l'obscurité oppressante de sa… « cellule »…

Ce qu'il vit cependant le laissa pantois. Le délicieux lit dans lequel il reposait était un baldaquin somptueux et toute la pièce sentait le bien être et la sécurité, deux choses dont il n'avait plus l'habitude.

Il était bien. Il se sentit encore mieux lorsqu'il aperçut la présence de son élève près de lui en tombant dans son regard épuisé mais lumineux.

Une douce lumière planait au fond de ses yeux.

-Enfin réveillé professeur ?  
- Je… eau…

Un verre apparut de lui-même remplie d'eau.  
D'une main tremblante il tenta de s'en emparer sans grand succès. Harry s'avança alors près de lui pour l'aider et se saisit du récipient. S'assayant au bord du lit, il releva en douceur la tête de Severus en plaçant sa main fraîche sur sa nuque brûlante

L'adulte but lentement en redoutant l'effet douloureux d'une gorge à sec et mal menée par les hurlements qu'il n'avait pas put retenir. Mais rien. Ses cordes vocales ne souffraient nullement, tout comme son larynx. Rassuré, il engloutit toute l'eau en se satisfaisant du bien être que cela lui procura.

Une foi fait, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et profita de la sensation de douceur qui lui étreignait l'arrière du cou. Cependant, après quelques instants de réflexion, il réalisa à qui appartenait l'instrument de son bien être et releva la tête aussi rapidement qu'il put.

De son côté, Harry était amusé. Son enseignant retrouvait peu à peu ses habitudes. Il retira donc sa main sans oublier cependant de lui remettre une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.  
Severus ne laissa pas passer ce geste inaperçu mais n'en informa pas son idiot de gryffon personnel.

_« Gryffon personnel… Merlin aidez-moi ! »  
_

- A quoi dois-je l'honneur d'un tel décor ?  
- Si l'idée ,que ce soit pour vous, dérange votre ego, imaginez que c'est un caprice du héros du monde sorcier.

Harry avait répondu avec un sourire éblouissant. Retrouver son professeur en état de faire une réflexion sur un sujet aussi banal le rassurait plus que de raison. Ce fut donc de son habituel ton mordant que l'ancien répliqua.

- Merlin soit loué, j'ai cru pendant un bref moment que vous vous étiez entiché de moi…

Un rire cristallin se répandit dans la chambre suite à cette déclaration. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de le titiller un peu plus, Harry continua.

- Grande Morgane, me voilà fait !! Je suis mis à nu par l'homme de mes rêves !! Que faire ?  
- Sale gosse… Vous me le paierez quand nous serons réveillés.  
- Vous y croyez professeur, c'est déjà un bon début.  
- Gamin.  
- Vieux graisseux.

Les yeux de Severus parlèrent pour lui. Etonné par la réponse de son élève ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis, voyant l'air joueur sur son visage, ils devinrent amusés.

_« Je deviens pathétique… »_

Harry se leva de son siège et disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard interrogateur de son enseignant. Il déposa plusieurs couverts sur un plateau repas puis s'en alla de nouveau. Lorsqu'il revint avec deux assiettes au fumet irrésistible, l'estomac du maître des potions ne se fit pas prier pour en réclamer la délicieuse nourriture.

- Un creux on dirait professeur.  
- Serait-ce votre sens de l'ouie sur développé qui vous aurait appris ça ?  
- Pas besoin d'être extrêmement développées pour que mes oreilles captent les grognements affamés de votre estomac. Même un sourd les aurait entendus tellement vous avez été bruyant.  
- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable de répondant plus d'une foi en moins de 10 min Potter.  
- Comme je ne vous pensais pas capable de faire un semblant de compliment !

_Potter 1, Snape 0_

Après avoir sourit plus que de raison face à cette remarque mentale, il apporta les assiettes sur le plateau afin qu'ils puissent tous deux en profiter. Chaude et appétissante, l'odeur d'une succulente tartiflette emplissait peu à peu la pièce, attisant d'autant plus l'appétit du professeur.

Ayant saisi ses couverts avec avidité, Snape se jeta sur son plat pour aussitôt rester figé, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le visage totalement lâche sur-monté d'une expression perdue.  
En effet, pendant qu'Harry avait entamé son assiette de pomme de terre aux lardons, ognons et fromage fondu, Severus était resté pétrifié devant la petite soupe et le quignon de pain qui consistaient en son frugal repas.

- Potter… fit la voix grondante de l'enseignant. S'il s'agit d'une blague sachez qu'elle est de très mauvais goût…

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine d'avaler pour lui répondre.

- Vous êtes convalescent monsieur, et pour les convalescents, c'est repas léger et facile à digérer.  
- Je suppose que vous vous payez ma tête ??  
- Heu… - il avala enfin sa bouchée, et s'arma d'un sourire moqueur tout en disant clairement - non !  
- Potter… Etrangement, la voix grave laissait place à cette voix doucereuse trop longtemps entendue pour laisser quiconque indifférent à l'appellation.  
- Alors le Harry a disparut ? Tanta-t-il innocemment.

Se relevant correctement en position assise, Snape posa délicatement ses affaires avant de sourire avec mesquinerie.

- Rassurez-vous Potter. Il réapparaîtra aussi sûrement que le repas consistant que vous allez m'apporter de suite.  
- Et si je refuse ?  
- Il me suffit de penser à ce que je désire pour l'obtenir… après tout cela fonctionne pour le décor, pourquoi pas pour la nourriture. De plus je doute sincèrement que vous ayez réussi un plat digne de ce nom en un temps si court, et encore moins que vous soyez capable de faire une simple purée en sachet.  
- En clair vous me traitez d'incompétent…

Réfléchissant faussement, la réponse tomba aussi sûrement que l'homme était sarcastique.

- Oui.  
- Soit… Alors sachez mon bon monsieur, que pour votre gouverne, j'ai appris la cuisine à l'âge de cinq ans, et j'ai du cuisiner trois fois par jour jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard. Mes grandes vacances se passent également de cette façon, et si j'en avais l'envie, je pourrais me permettre d'ouvrir mon propre restaurant gastronomique sachant pertinemment qu'il deviendrait l'un des plus célèbres pour la qualité et l'irréprochabilité culinaire !!

Le survivant s'était levé de colère mais surtout d'orgueil, car non seulement il savait pertinemment que son professeur ne changerait pas d'avis, mais que malgré ce qu'il pourrait penser, il avait parfaitement raison sur ses capacités dans une cuisine.

Snape quant à lui le regardait étrangement.

_« Ce foutu gosse m'étonnera toujours… »_

- Potter je crains bien que…  
- Non vous ne craignez rien du tout !! Vous êtes le convalescent, je m'occupe de vous et écoutez bien ce que je vais ajouter : oui il suffit de souhaiter pour obtenir ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais c'est le cas. Mais ne pensez même pas vous servir de cet atout pour avoir ce que vous désirez parce que je ne laisserai pas faire !! Est-ce clair ??

Harry dominait maintenant Snape de toute sa hauteur, et bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une grande taille, l'aura qu'il dégageait n'était pas celle d'un ado de 17 ans, mais bien celui d'un homme d'une grande puissance et maître de celle-ci.

Et le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Severus fusillait son élève du regard tandis que le plus jeune ne sillait pas, bien au contraire.

Plus têtu qu'un mulet, Snape tenta de faire changer son repas pour pouvoir profiter lui aussi d'une nourriture consistance. Cependant, rien ne se produisit et le regard de Harry devint plus sombre que jamais.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais croyez-moi bien quand je vous dis que vous fatiguerez avant moi.

Sa voix était à la limite du froid polaire, et le pauvre professeur bouillait intérieurement sur ce tel retournement de situation.

- Vous le pensez sincèrement Potter ??  
- Je fais plus que le penser professeur… j'applique.  
- Vous ne me connaissez pas…  
- Vous me connaissez-vous peut-être ? Laisser moi rire.

Devant une telle réaction, Severus s'engagea de nouveau dans un appel de magie, désirant ardemment un quelconque changement de son assiette. Malheureusement pour lui sa demande fut prise en compte.

Son plat aussi mesquin soit-il disparut définitivement.

- Potter !!  
- Je ne me suis pas épuisé à vous maintenir en vie pour avoir affaire(il me semble que c'est « avoir affaire à) à votre caractère de sale bâtard injuste, mesquin et trop fier de sa personne !!!  
- En vie ?? Je ne vous ai rien demandé espèce d'idiot de gryffondor !! Qui vous a dit que je voulais revenir hein ??!!

Enragé, le survivant balança son propre repas dans un geste rapide et puissant et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie. La porte ouverte et à moitié dehors, il ne se retourna pas mais répondit à l'homme.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un chien Snape… Je vous souhaite bon courage pour vos souvenirs, car quand ils reviendront vous ne pourrez rien faire, et là, vous pleurerez de ce qu'ils vous ont fait…

- Qu'en savez-vous? Vous n'y étiez pas!! Lança le concerné à pleins poumons.  
- J'étais là pauvre con!!! Vous m'avez fait assister à votre châtiment!!! J'ai tout vu vous m'entendez!! TOUT!! Et comme le crétin que je suis, je vous ais sorti de votre merde parce que j'avais peur!!!

Tous deux tremblaient. De rage pour l'un, de saisissement pour l'autre. Et aussi étonnant soit-il, le dernier lot n'était pas celui du plus jeune et inexpérimenté des deux.

- Potter, écoutez…  
- …  
- Harry…  
- Non... vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai vu les ignominies qu'ils vous faisaient subir, parce que vous, vous n'avez aucun cœur.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre en fermant la porte sans douceur ni violence, laissant Snape à ses propres pensées.

-------------

Jamais elle n'avait vu ça de sa vie d'infirmière. Alors qu'elle était assise à son bureau en train de chercher un remède miracle et désespéré pour ses patients principaux, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans toute l'infirmerie et les couloirs alentour. Prise de panique, elle se précipita dans la salle principale et resta bouche bée, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle vit.

Les fenêtres avaient implosé, s'éparpillant comme une poudre cristalline dans tout le domaine, de gigantesques fissures lézardaient les murs dénudés de leurs tableaux, ces derniers ayant échoué au sol dans un amas de bois et de toiles déchirées.

Pourtant, seul au milieu de ce nouveau champ de bataille, deux lits étaient restés intacts, inébranlables face aux événements. Se fut les reflets de plusieurs éclats de verre brisé qui fit comprendre à Pomfrey l'essentiel : ses deux protégés n'avaient subit aucun mal.

Après une multitude de sorts afin de remettre l'infirmerie en état, Pompom se dirigea vers ses patients et exécuta plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostique. Les résultats, bien que prévisibles, n'en étaient pas moins effrayants.

Autant la santé du professeur s'améliorait grandement, que dans un parfait paradoxe, celle du Survivant se dégradait avec force.

Si cela continuait, le sauveur du monde sorcier atteindrait la zone de non-retour…

-------------

Il l'avait fait… Le Sauveur du monde sorcier était parti en claquant la porte. Peut être aurait-il fait la même chose s'il avait été à sa place… Après tout, il n'avait pas était très agréable et encore moins reconnaissant de ce que le jeune Potter avait fait pour lui.

« _Crétin !! »_

Le bruit mat qui accompagna cette seule pensée l'intrigua fortement jusqu'au moment où il comprit que seul un corps pouvait réaliser un tel son, et ce, il l'avait entendu maintes et maintes fois lors de son rôle de mangemort. Faisant fit des conseils (ordres ?) que Potter lui avait donné pour sa convalescence il se leva de son lit chaud. Le pas lourd, la respiration difficile, il se rendit jusqu'à la porte close tout en maudissant son état se rapprochant de celui d'un nourrisson.

- Potter !! Appela-t-il avant même que sa main ne touche la poignée. Potter que faites-vous encore ?? Vous me parler de me reposer et vous faites un tel boucan que je ne m'entends même plus penser !!

Sa voix n'était cependant pas aussi forte et sarcastique que d'habitude. Peut-être à cause des tremblements qui le prenaient encore ou bien de la fatigue… ou tout simplement de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

De sa main il agrippa enfin la clinche et l'abaissa dans un faible couinement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, il ne vit qu'une seule et unique chose.

Du noir.

Des ténèbres.

Et pas de trace de son colocataire de fortune. Pas de Harry. Pas de Potter. Rien…

Il avança prudemment dans ce qu'il pensait être un immense trou, se persuadant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une pièce non éclairée. Après tout, n'avait-il pas appris qu'il suffisait de souhaiter quelque chose pour l'obtenir ?

Il posa doucement le premier pied hors de la chambre, et quand il sentit le sol froid entrer en contact avec sa chair, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans cette noirceur opaque. Cet endroit lui rappelait trop bien ce qu'il avait ressentit il y a à peine quelques heures… ou jours il ne savait plus. C'était d'une telle intensité qu'on se laissait emporter, souhaitant même être avaler par cette obscurité.

C'est alors que le noir se brouilla légèrement, puis de façon plus intense. Des murs, des ombres et des murmures lui parvenaient de manière diffuse au début pour finir dans une clarté effrayante.

« _Merlin, non… »_

Peut-être aurait-il du prier plus fort. Il n'aurait jamais dut se mettre à penser à ce moment précis. Il avait réussit à ne garder que de très faibles souvenir de son châtiment par le Lord Noir, alors pourquoi voyait-il sous ses propres yeux son entrée dans la dernière salle qu'il avait put observer ? Tout le reste pour lui n'avait été que douleur et absence. Il s'était retiré à grande peine dans son esprit afin d'éviter le plus possible de révéler son statut d'espion sous la torture.

Parce que le Seigneur Sombre est très bon.

Trop doué, fort et brutal pour casser les défenses de ses larbins exposer à sa fureur ou sa simple soif de cruauté…

Il se voyait poser un genou à terre et embrasser le bas de la robe de Voldemort. Et ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui. Grands. Puissants. Cruels et inquisiteurs. Lorsqu'il releva lui-même la tête pour croiser le regard de son maître, il comprit immédiatement que le châtiment qu'il allait recevoir ne serait rien comparaît aux autres…

Et puis le premier sort tomba sans autre forme de préambule. Sec et sévère à la fois. Un doloris dans les règles de l'art diront certains, mais pour lui, se fut sûrement le pire à sa connaissance. Tant de haine avait été déployée pour lui infliger cette torture qu'il n'avait pas résisté au besoin de hurler… Lui qui se pensait fort, lui qui préférait se mordre à sang plutôt que de crier avait cédé au premier sortilège.

Il resta pétrifié un instant devant le déluge de maléfices qui lui fut lancé. Toutes sortes y passèrent, et plus la dureté des sorts s'élevait, plus il se voyait ployer et se briser les cordes vocales. Mais il ne demandait pas pitié… pas encore…

Il ne voulait plus rien voir, ni entendre, mais le lieu où il était en compagnie de Potter n'était pas fait que de bonnes choses, ils l'avaient déjà tous deux remarqué à plusieurs reprises.

_« Potter… Harry… ? » _

Son compagnon lui revint en mémoire. Où était-il déjà ? Il avait entendu un bruit et puis…

Un cri retentit. C'était le sien. Sa propre voix. Celle de son souvenir. Il était encore déchirer par un sort de brûlure jumelé à un sort d'acide. Et Potter qui avait tout vu… Potter…

- Ha- … Harry…

_« Harry… pourquoi les larmes coulent ici, je n'arrive pas à les retenir… Pourquoi tu n'es pas là… »_

Le maître des potions était pétrifié sur place, se regardant, s'observant souffrir et ramper pour éviter les sorts, les coups qui étaient entrés en scènes et bientôt, l'avancé de plusieurs têtes encapuchonnées sur son corps meurtri.

Et puis il comprit ce qui aller lui arriver. Non ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas oublié… il avait jute enfoui cet épisode douloureux.

- Harry…

Sa voix tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Jamais il n'avait eu à endurer de nouveau pareil sévisse depuis son entrée dans le cercle fermé des mangemorts…

Il les voyait enlever leurs robes, puis la sienne en lambeaux. Et le reste de ses vêtements déchirés…

Il tomba à terre.

Faible.

Mais pas seul.

Potter était là, près de lui. Inconscient certes, mais avec lui, allongé comme une poupée de chiffon. Par des gestes saccadés, il le prit doucement contre lui, cherchant du réconfort tout en en apportant.

Les images de son viol continuèrent à défiler sous ses yeux alors qu'il se berçait lui et son seul point d'encrage dans une faible étreinte, désespérée et tremblante.

Il plongea sa tête dans le cou du corps chaud contre lui, et tout en le serrant plus fort, il tenta d'oublier les sons, les gémissements et ses propres suppliques, ses propres demandes de pitié…

- Harry… réveil toi… réveille toi… Ne me laisse pas seul.

Il répéta cette phrase inlassablement, bougeant d'avant en arrière. Et puis l'homme entre ses bras remua doucement, de façon imperceptible. Ou était-il trop engagé dans son souvenir désastreux ? Lentement, une main glissa contre sa hanche, suivie par une deuxième s'engageant dans le cou et les cheveux du sévère professeur.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le plus ancien ne réagisse à la caresse qui lui était prodiguée, mais lorsqu'un doux murmure s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles, ses larmes redoublèrent et son étreinte plus intense et douce.

- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur… je suis avec vous… mais restez avec moi…

- Harry…

Son Harry était réveillé, avec lui, contre lui…

Pour lui…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un enorme pardon pour avoir mis autant de temps, j'avoue être un peu en manque de motivation par moment TT, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite a deja commencé à etre ecrite

Mici pour toutes vos reviews, ca me fais vraiment chaud dans mon petit cœur Et c'est grace à vous si nous autres auteurs, ecrivons.

Mici aussi au reviewers anonymes :

_**Vendetta :**_promis je ferai un Happy End

_**Koredik :**_ Voui je sais que je suis extrement lente, je serai a ta place, je me serai deja menacer de mille morts !! oO Tu trouve que je suis cruelle avec eux ?? Et bien honnetement… oui et malheureusement dans ce chapitre je ne les ai pas bien gater non plus:/ … En tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments car je dois dire que pour certain aspect de l'histoire, je lutte un peu bcp (d'ou ma lenteur…) !! Encore mici et j'espere que cette suite t'a plus

**Gros gros bisous !!!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Harry n'avait pas bougé des bras de son enseignant. La force et le courage lui avaient manqué, à lui, le courageux Gryffondor, pour se sortir de la chaleur de son professeur. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute façon, il y était bien et en sécurité. Le noir ne l'envahissait plus là.

Il n'avait plus peur d'être de nouveau seul.

Mais il avait revécu la torture de Snape. Autant de fois que le concerné, qui, trop englué dans son propre souvenir, n'avait pas su arrêter le déluge inlassable d'images et de sons. Le jeune homme s'en voulait tant.

Il voulait l'aider mais n'avait pas la force de changer ces images trop affreuses.

Il voulait l'aider, mais il n'avait pas l'envie de quitter le corps chaud qui le berçait lentement, un corps qui ne voulait pas le lâcher pour son plus grand bien être.

Alors il était resté là, près de lui, à lui caresser les cheveux et cette peau si douce au niveau de la hanche. Il n'y avait pas de mal à cela, ce n'était que pour le soutenir…

Cependant, il s'inquiéta lorsque l'histoire recommença pour la quatrième fois. Severus s'enfonçait trop profondément et s'il le laissait faire, il en deviendrait fou.

Sa voix s'éleva alors plus fortement qu'à son réveil pour le sortir de ce cauchemar.

- Professeur, il faut arrêter d'y penser, c'est fini

Aucune réponse, aucun changement. Il retenta de nouveau, mais de manière plus insistante.

- Monsieur arrêtez. Vous vous faites du mal, vous m'en faites aussi. Je ne veux plus voir ça. Professeur je vous en supplie, stoppez tout ça…

- Je… je n'y arrive pas Harry…

Les tremblements étaient alors revenus, s'accentuant ainsi que la pression de ses bras sur le corps fin de l'adolescent. Harry se releva donc légèrement pour essayer de croiser le regard de son enseignant.

- Arrêtez. Maintenant. Fit-il avec douceur mais aussi avec fermeté. Ca ne changera rien de nous torturer avec le passé. Vous nous blessez plus que de raison… vous n'êtes plus là bas alors revenez avec moi.

- Mais…

- Non. Pas de mais. Vous n'êtes pas seul je suis là, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez le passé où il est et restez avec moi… comme je suis resté avec vous.

Le temps passa, incertain, insoutenable et pourtant inévitable. Puis leur regard s'accrochèrent l'un dans l'autre, peur contre réconfort. Petit à petit le décor changea, se brouillant peu à peu pour laisser place à une toute autre atmosphère. Des murs aux couleurs chaudes, des meubles clairs, et une magnifique cheminée au feu hardant. Ils n'étaient plus sur un sol glacial mais dans un somptueux et confortable canapé, une table basse en verre devant eux encadré par deux fauteuils identiques au sofa. La pièce était simple mais exceptionnelle.

Elle représentait une partie de leur personnalité.

L'association parfaite de ses deux êtres.

Cependant, Harry ne bougea pas de son emplacement initial. Là, couvé par son professeur et à moitié allongé sur lui, les mains toujours perdues dans leurs caresses. Severus mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout avait changé. Il ne se voyait plus être souillé par ses « confrères » ni par son …_maître_. Non ce qu'il voyait était le paradis. Deux grands yeux verts l'hypnotisant, un corps chaud pressé contre lui et des doigts courant sur sa peau blanche en le faisant frissonner agréablement.

- C'est à ça que le paradis devrait ressembler…

La voix de l'adulte n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un murmure, mais l'intensité qu'elle dégagea la fit résonner contre les murs de leur nouveau salon. Et Harry l'entendit, la chérit. Il sortit ses mains de la douceur des cheveux ébène et la posa doucement sur la joue du maître des potions.

- Tout est une question de volonté monsieur. Après tout, il nous suffit juste de le souhaiter…

Le soleil dansait dans la voix du plus jeune. Il était bien, en agréable compagnie, et ses cauchemars (visions ?) avaient enfin cessé. Que demander de plus ?

…

…

Peut-être ce visage pâle se rapprochant de lui.

…

…

Ce souffle chaud qui parcourait sa peau.

…

…

Ou bien ce simple contact de deux lèvres embrassant les siennes avec douceur, avec peur, avec envie.

---------------------------

Albus était passé pour prendre des nouvelles de ses deux protégés, souhaitant venir les voir de ses propres yeux. Et ils étaient là, allongés dans leurs lits blancs. Les jeunes Weasley et Granger étaient présent également, tenant fermement la main trop pâle de leur ami dans les leurs. Pompom l'avait mis au courant et pourtant, voir Harry et Severus dans un tel état le brisait un peu plus à chaque fois. Pourquoi cela leur arrivait-ils à eux ?

Doucement il s'approcha du golden trio et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour miss Granger, monsieur Weasley.

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, firent-ils ensemble.

- Vous savez, Harry est quelqu'un de fort, et même si son état n'est pas des meilleurs, il reviendra parmi nous.

- Oui monsieur, nous avons confiance. C'est juste que…

- C'est la première fois qu'il reste aussi longtemps inconscient, finit Hermione.

- Oui c'est vrai, reprit Albus, mais le jeune monsieur Potter possède un don pour se sortir des situations des plus cocasses aux plus extrêmes.

Le silence se fit et s'étira entre les trois « gardes malades », inconfortable au début, puis détendu au fur et à mesure. Hermione cependant troubla ce repos par curiosité.

- Professeur ?

- Oui miss ?

- Pourquoi le professeur Snape est-il ici ? Je pensais qu'il s'en était mieux sorti que Harry…

- Et bien, je dois admettre que nous pensions effectivement qu'il allait mieux, mais lui seul est un maître des potions. Il semblerait donc que nous nous soyons fourvoyé quant à son état. Après tout, seul lui connaît le nombre et le type d'ingrédients vivant dans son armoire.

- Ah…

Et se fut tout. Le regard du directeur brillait légèrement. Son sortilège d'amnésie fonctionnait correctement… il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Mais connaissant cette chère miss Granger, elle se doutera de quelque chose dans un certain temps… il suffisait juste de rallonger son ignorance le plus possible. Moins de personnes étaient au courant, moins de risques étaient encourus.

Quand il s'apprêta à sortir de l'infirmerie pour laisser les jeunes s'occuper, dans la limite du possible, de leur ami, quelque chose le retint subitement.

Quelque chose d'infime, de presque impalpable et pourtant, il le sentait. C'était sombre, lourd, quasiment étouffant. Intrigué mais surtout inquiet, il intima aux deux élèves de se retirer et de partir en cours ou du moins, ailleurs que dans cette salle.

Peut-être avait-il tord, mais il préférait en être sûr. Il tendit l'oreille, et quand le bruit des pas se furent estompés, il ferma l'infirmerie à l'aide d'un sort et appela Pomfrey.

- Il faudrait que vous m'aidiez ma chère Pompom.

- Oui bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez Albus !! Mais que dois-je faire au juste ?

- J'aurais peut-être besoin de chocolat lorsque j'aurais fini certains voyages… intérieurs.

- Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça.

- Oui… mais ne suis-je pas réputé pour être « le plus vieux fou que le monde n'ait jamais porté » ?

- Hoooo à quoi bon !! De toute façon vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête alors allez-y !! Essayez de rentrer dans la leur !! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous lancer des louanges si vous y arrivez !!

- Mais je l'espère bien ma tendre Pompom, termina-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le nécessaire, l'infirmière l'arrêta d'un geste net et sans appel.

- Si vous faites une telle ânerie, attendez d'abord que j'ai vérifié si MES patients sont capables de supporter une telle surcharge d'énergie !!

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle leurs lança tout un panel de sortilèges, cherchant, dénichant toutes failles susceptibles d'être dangereuses pour leur santé. Les résultats étant bons mais relativement faibles, elle donna son feu vert bien que réticente à l'idée de cette nouvelle expérience.

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître, il murmura l'incantation qui lui permettrait avec un peu de chance (et de savoir-faire) de pénétrer dans l'esprit de ses deux enfants. A peine fut-elle finit qu'il fut comme aspiré dans le néant, emportant avec lui les dernières paroles de son infirmière préférée.

- Vieux fou !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Albus

Cet endroit n'est pas comme je l'imaginais au début. Il est sombre, froid et oppressant. J'ai peut-être raté mon sortilège… je l'espère en tout cas.

J'avance dans cet espace aussi noir que la nuit, cherchant un repère quel qu'il soit, m'indiquant où pourrait se trouver mes deux protégés. Mais plus je m'enfonce dans cette obscurité, et plus la sensation d'être perdu moi-même m'enveloppe.

Quelque chose attire mon attention… Des images… Des pleurs… Des hurlements…

Inquiet je cours presque en direction du bruit, suivant avec douleur les cris qui déchiraient ce silence de mort. Puis je m'arrête net.

- Merlin… mon petit…

Severus est là, seul et bandé dans un endroit lugubre. Je le vois tenter d'avancer d'un pas. Comment fait-il ? Il sort d'une porte et avance comme si un sol existait. Décidément ils sont ici depuis trop longtemps pour connaître aussi bien leur environnement.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Il a cessé sa progression et semble perdu. Le noir devient plus fort. Il est vraiment tant que nous trouvions un moyen, mais le hic est que l'un peut y laisser la vie. Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de situation… je ne maîtrise pas ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde là. Je…

- Qu'est ce que c'est ??

Le décor a changé du tout au tout, et me montre maintenant une scène des plus mauvaise. Je vois mon petit avancer dans sa cape de mangemort et s'abaisser devant Voldemort. Et… Merlin dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas un souvenir de Severus…

Je veux avancer mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression d'être bloqué sur place alors qu'une personne qui m'est chère glisse à terre.

Lève-toi Severus !! Montre-moi que tu as du caractère comme lorsque mes idées te déplaisent. Tu n'es pas seul je suis là !!

Et Harry aussi…

Je n'ai pas le droit de rester ici, c'est leur univers.

Fin POV

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De retour dans l'infirmerie, Albus avait retrouvé le sourire ainsi que ses yeux pétillants. Intriguée certes, mais de très mauvaise humeur, Pompom ne chercha pas à comprendre et renvoya avec perte et fracas le directeur de l'école.

---------------------

Le baiser était lent et doux, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le rendre inoubliable. Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient, s'éloignaient et se découvraient tendrement, sans aucune précipitation. Severus tenait toujours le plus jeune délicatement contre lui, une main sur la nuque. Harry, lui, se coulait à la perfection dans cette étreinte de bien être et savourait encore la texture soyeuse de la peau de son compagnon, au niveau de ses hanches et à la naissance de ses fesses.

Moment magique dans cet endroit maudit, aucun des deux ne voulaient ouvrir un œil pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, de la personne avec laquelle ils partageaient cette sensation de douceur et de réconfort.

Non. Ils voulaient profiter tous deux de ce sentiment inégalable, de leurs lèvres satinées au goût envoûtant et aspirer avec besoin le souffle et l'odeur de l'autre. Mais ce n'était plus assez. Lentement, une langue rosée passa les barrières de lèvres puis de dents, cherchant au début timidement sa future compagne dans des caresses plus sensuelles les unes que les autres. Cette sensation de plénitude lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact les rendit pantelant, extatiques.

Le besoin de sentir l'autre devint de plus en plus pressant. Le baiser commençait à être plus violent, plus possessif et intransigeant, chacun voulant mener le combat ou offrir à l'autre le plaisir de ce contact de chair. Harry se releva sans jamais quitter cette bouche divine, s'installant sur les cuisses de l'homme avec l'aide de celui-ci. Severus commença à faire glisser ses mains dans le dos du rouge et or puis sous la chemise qui recouvrait son torse, légèrement, du bout des doigts.

Cette douce caresse les fit frissonner tous les deux, tant par la surprise du geste que par le besoin de la ressentir. C'était tellement bon, tellement tendre et en même temps possessif que le tourbillon de ces sentiments les enveloppa un peu plus à chaque mouvement, incitant toujours plus de contacts entre les deux hommes. Pris dans cette extase, Harry glissa ses propres mains le long de la nuque de son tourmenteur et les remonta dans ses cheveux d'ébènes, savourant la texture soyeuse et non fielleuse comme nombre de personnes le pensaient.

Tandis qu'il les faisait redescendre plus bas, leurs lèvres se faisaient plus gourmandes, avides et impérieuses dans leur envie, se forçant les unes les autres à se soumettre chacune leur tour. Les respirations étaient haletantes, il fallait qu'il y ait plus. Plus que ces bouches se dévorant, plus que ces langues tantôt taquines, tantôt violentes. Plus que ces simples touchés délicieux mais ô combien insuffisants.

Leurs mouvements s'enchaînèrent d'eux-même à la perfection, comme devinant ce qui devait être fait au moment précis.

Un bouton.

Les doigts si habiles de Severus s'étaient attaqués avec grand plaisir à la chemise qui le privait de sa source de bien être.

Deux boutons.

Les mains devenaient impatientes, tout comme les lèvres de l'adulte qui descendaient le long de cette gorge offerte, léchant avec honneur cette peau au goût de miel et de vanille.

Trois boutons… puis tous les autres.

Harry n'avait pas résisté et d'un coup vif il venait d'arracher les entraves qui l'empêchaient de sentir pleinement les attouchements sur son torse, laissant ainsi un accès libre et illimité à l'homme vorace sur son corps ainsi découvert.

Il ne savait plus où il était, ni comment faire pour ne serait-ce que respirer convenablement, sans gémir, dès que l'autre le mordillait savamment. La pression sur ses hanches l'avait fait se lever légèrement, pour tout de suite après se retrouver allonger sur le tapis face à la cheminée, ôtant définitivement la chemise encombrante par la même occasion.

Les frôlements, les caresses et les mouvements lascifs de leurs deux corps devenaient leur seul univers, les seules choses auxquelles ils pouvaient, voulaient se raccrocher. Ne plus faire attention à ce qui les entourait, seulement eux, le physique de l'autre, les attentions qu'ils se portaient.

Cependant, le jeune rouge et or ne souhaitait pas rester inactif. Avec assurance, il enlevait petit à petit le vêtement de l'homme au-dessus de lui, cherchant le contact de cette peau qu'il avait tant appréciée, douce et velouté.

Mais ce qu'il toucha ne fut pas cette chair belle et diaphane.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et comme s'éveillant d'un rêve trop réel, il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

Les bandages recouvraient toujours une grande partie du corps de Severus, corps qu'il avait soigné après une réunion bien trop douloureuse pour lui, pour eux. Snape continuait ses baisers, ses demandes de caresses, ce besoin intense de ressentir que l'autre prenait soin de lui.

Les yeux toujours fermés.

Les joues humides.

Lorsque Harry compris ce qu'il se passait, une partie de lui sombra un peu plus dans le néant qui l'engouffrait de l'intérieur. Les gestes de Snape, ses attentions… rien n'étaient bons… ils n'étaient là que pour oublier. Oublier le mal que les autres lui avaient fait. Oublier son corps et son âme salis une fois de plus. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose… s'oublier lui-même.

Un léger déclique venait de se faire dans la tête du gryffon. Alors qu'il remontait ses mains en direction du visage de Severus, ses propres larmes cherchaient à percer le mur de ses yeux vert. Pris en coupole, l'enseignant s'arrêta sans pour autant ouvrir ses yeux de jais.

- Ce monde ne vous réussit pas… - murmurait le plus jeune - … Repartez chez vous, je ne veux pas que vous vous détruisiez pour moi.

Les prunelles d'ancre jaillirent alors de sous leurs paupières pour fixer celles bientôt tout aussi sombres de son vis à vit. La tête de Harry se rapprochait lentement de la sienne, immobile, et lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent de nouveau, une seule phrase s'éleva dans l'atmosphère de cette pièce.

- Fermez les yeux…

Obéissant sans s'en rendre compte, Severus abaissa ses paupières tandis que la bouche de son étudiant entrait enfin en contact avec la sienne, tendrement, comme devait l'être un baiser d'adieu. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il sombra dans l'obscurité rassurante des bras de Morphée.

------------------------

Dans l'infirmerie régnait une effervescence rare. Pompom s'agitait en tout sens autour de ses patients tandis que le directeur en personne veillait à ce que les visiteurs habituels ne rentrent pas. Tous étaient agités et pour une bonne raison. L'un des deux hommes venait de sortir de son coma.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?? Questionnait Pomfrey en tournant autour du professeur Snape. Ouvrez la bouche… Rooooo, Severus ne faites pas l'enfant et ouvrez-moi cette satanée bouche !!!

- Fichez-moi la paix vieille harpie !! Grogna-t-il à la demande de l'infirmière.

- Espèce de débris acariâtre !! Ouvrez la bouche ou je vous y force bon gré mal gré !!! Fulmina-t-elle.

- Essayez pour voir et je vous promets que vous devrez…

- « Devrais » quoi ?? Allez-y, continuez !! « Devrais » quoi ??!! Vous ne trouvez pas que j'en fais déjà assez ? Je n'ai pas que vous comme patient Môssieur le gros ours mal léché ! Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir atterri à Sainte Mangouste !! Et retenez bien une chose : ce n'est pas un sac de végétaline capillaire qui m'empêchera de faire mon travail correctement !!

Un regard noir la transperça alors qu'elle revenait à l'attaque avec sa petite spatule de bois.

Regard qui changea vite lorsqu'il aperçut son ancienne némésis. Le teint blafard et les yeux clos, Harry Potter était allongé entre des draps trop blancs dans un lit juste à coté du sien. Cette simple vue lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé. La vie qui avait parcourut leurs corps quand il l'avait senti contre lui, quand leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec douceur. Mais cela lui rappelait surtout la raison de ces gestes et les mots que le jeune homme lui avait dit.

« _Ce monde ne vous réussit pas… Repartez chez vous, je ne veux pas que vous vous détruisiez pour moi_. »

Et maintenant il était là, couché lui aussi dans un des lits de l'infirmerie à tirer la langue pour que cette maudite femme l'ausculte, le laisse partir. Loin, très loin. Loin de ces lieux qu'il exècre plus que tout, loin du morveux qui n'en est plus un à ses yeux. Pour oublier encore une fois ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Sa torture, les viols, la douleur, mais par-dessus tout, ses yeux à la couleur du printemps qui retenaient des larmes qui n'auraient jamais du couler.

« Par ma faute. »

Il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Il n'aurait pas du profiter de cette chaleur contre lui, le touchant, le réconfortant. Mais il avait été si tentant… Comment refuser cette caresse, ce souffle salvateur à la base du cou là où la peau est si sensible ? Il n'était qu'un homme et qui plus est, un homme qui avait besoin de tout cela. Et il l'avait pris.

- …as d'entourloupe !!

Revenant à la réalité, Snape fixa son bourreau sans comprendre la moindre chose. Que venait-elle de dire ?

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il les yeux encore dans le vague.

- Le grand Severus Snape n'aurait pas suivi une discussion plus qu'importante quant à sa sortie de mon domaine ??

- Suffit femme !! Dit moi ce qu'il y a à savoir et je le ferai.

- Sans rechigner ?

- Sans rechigner…

- Quel grand garçon ! Je vous disais donc qu'il vous fallait une semaine de repos complet, soit aucun cours pendant cette période. En plus de cette semaine de vacances, vous me prendrez cette potion six fois par jours pendant quatre jours. Vous la diminuerez à trois doses au cinquième jour sur une durée de deux semaines. Compris ?

- Oui maman… Sur ce j'en conclus que je peux partir ?

- Je ne vous retiens pas, loin de là !!

Les vêtements au bout du lit, il tira les rideaux et s'habilla aussi rapidement que possible quand il stoppa net. Pas une égratignure n'écorchée sa peau. Pas de nouvelles cicatrices ni de bandages toujours trop serrés pour lui. Un petit papier attira son attention sur sa chemise. Il le prit et le lut.

« Mon garçon,

J'aurai à te parler dans mon bureau, là je t'expliquerai ce que je pense avoir compris.

A.D »

Un sourcil arqué d'une manière bien connue, Severus finit de se rendre présentable et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Alors qu'il avait attrapé la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta et posa une seule question à la maîtresse de ces lieux sans même se retourner.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Il eut le silence pour toute réponse. Quoi de mieux pour faire comprendre la pire de chose quand les mots à prononcer sont trop durs ? Rien, et Snape le savait. Les yeux de nouveaux vitreux, le professeur le plus redoutable de l'histoire quitta enfin la présence trop douloureuse de cet homme, homme décidément trop jeune pour ne pas pouvoir vivre.

-----------------------------

Perdu au milieu des couvertures froissées, Harry était roulait en boule tel un chien de fusil, cherchant la moindre parcelle de présence que pourrai lui apporter le morceau de tissu qu'il serrait entre ses bras. Ses larmes roulaient librement sur son visage avant d'imbiber le manteau du maître des potions.

Désormais il était seul.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Nan nan nan !! On ne tue pas l'auteur parce qu'elle a osé faire ça à un début de lemon !! Bande de pervers je suis sur que vous attendez que ça ;) _

_Moi aussi vous me direz :p_

_Le rapprochement arrive bien… je dirais même qu'il arrive plus que bien alors j'espère que cela compense ma cruauté ____ ! La fin arrive à grand pas (trop grand à mon goût) et je vous promets que vous aurez votre citron très prochainement !_

_Bisous à tous !_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Severus marchait d'un pas lourd lorsqu'il atteignit la porte du bureau d'Albus. Qu'allait-il encore entendre de la part de ce vieux fou ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans une envolée de robes noires, faisant sourire Dumbledore et sursauter le phénix.

- Vous souhaitiez me voir monsieur le directeur ?

- En effet mon ami. Oh mais asseyez-vous… Thé, bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci.

Severus prit une chaise et s'installa confortablement, attendant pendant plusieurs minutes que le directeur ne se décide à parler. Des minutes longues et interminables pour son esprit qui rejouait sans cesse les derniers évènements. Potter contre lui, sur lui, pour lui. Potter qui le supplie de rester. Potter qui le regarde. Potter qui l'insulte, lui sauve la vie, le rend fou. Potter, encore et toujours lui. Potter, Potter, POTTER !!!

« Non… Harry. »

Oui... Harry. Harry qu'il embrasse. Harry qui lui répond… Harry si frêle et fort. Harry à moitié nu sous lui.

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

- …

- Tout va bien mon garçon ?

« Merde ! »

A l'instant même où cette pensée fut formulée, Snape s'étonna lui-même. Jamais il n'avait été vulgaire par impulsion, il préférait de loin le sarcasme blessant et l'humour noir. Mais il venait de se faire surprendre à ne pas suivre une conversation pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et cela il ne le supportait pas. Et c'était encore à cause de cet abruti de gamin.

« Homme. »

- Severus, êtes-vous certain de ne vouloir aucun remontant ? Vous semblez quelque peu pré occupé.

- Tout va bien Albus alors venez en au fait. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

-----------------------

Le maître des potions parcourait les couloirs d'une fureur noire faisant fuir les élèves sur son passage. Les mots du directeur tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit comme une litanie, ne lui laissant aucun répit et surtout, une migraine infernale.

« _Vous êtes liés Severus._ »

Les cachots tremblaient sous son pas et son air féroce. Sa propre maison préférait se cacher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en vu. Son regard de glace était cependant perdu. Comment cela serait-il possible ?

« _Ne trouviez-vous pas étrange de le rejoindre, d'être avec lui dans ce monde imaginaire ? De pouvoir le modeler avec lui, pour lui ou inversement ?_ »

Son tableau n'attendit pas le mot de passe pour s'ouvrir en apercevant la fureur de son propriétaire. Ce fut une chose bien, car il évita ainsi les injures, très peu catholiques, que la simple porte de bois reçut derrière avant d'être claquée.

« _Comment pourrait-il en être de la sorte ? Nous ne nous supportons pas Potter et moi !!_

_- En êtes-vous sûre ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir…_

_- Pu voir ?? Par merlin vieux glucosé, qu'avez-vous encore osé faire ??!!_ »

D'un accès de rage Snape se dirigea vers son laboratoire et pulvérisa plus qu'il ne le fallait les quelques ingrédients qui se trouvaient sous sa main. Il fit alors la première potion qui lui passait à l'esprit sans toute fois se rendre compte réellement de laquelle il s'agissait.

De toute façon, devrait-il s'inquiéter de faire une potion qui règle les problèmes de vue ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Oui. Comment pourrait-il oublier les yeux verts cachés derrière ces hideuses lunettes rondes ?

Un bocal explosa sur une étagère lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il faisait et où le menait inévitablement son raisonnement. Il attrapa alors tout ce qui était devant lui, chaudron, ingrédients, ustensiles et appareils à distiller… pour tout envoyer contre un mur, au sol ou n'importe où ailleurs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Snape laissait libre court à la colère, la douleur qu'il ressentait pour ensuite se laissait glisser à terre, le visage contre ses bras.

« _En vous sauvant, Harry a atteint le seuil critique. Nous sommes incompétents face au mal qui le ronge, seul vous pouvez l'aider._ »

- L'aider…

« _L'aider ? Et en quoi pourrai-je l'aider vieux fou ?! Croyez-vous que j'en sache plus que vous !? Et puis vous qui êtes rentré dans NOS têtes, pourquoi ne pas y retourner ?? Vous ne savez faire que ça de toute façon, violer l'intimité des gens pour savoir ce qui vous arrange !!_

_- Severus… même en retournant dans son esprit, je ne pourrai pas le sortir de là._

_- Ah ?? Et pourquoi donc ? Soudainement vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ?! Cessez un peu ces solutions de facilité où vous me reléguez toutes vos tâches ingrates !!_

_- Il ne m'accepte pas dans le monde que vous avez créé._ »

Un sanglot imperceptible secoua le maître des potions. La situation le dépassait et il ne supportait pas cela. C'était un échec et il n'en avait que trop connu.

« _Mon ami je vous supplie de m'écouter, ne partez pas._

_- Et pourquoi resterai-je ? Pour m'entendre dire que si le gamin ne survit pas se sera de ma faute ?_

_- Merlin, non ! _

_- Alors arrêtez de m'imposer plus que je ne supporte déjà…_ »

Il avait refusé de lui venir en aide par son départ. Il abandonnait un élève, un enfant, un homme.

« _Je ne veux pas que vous vous détruisiez pour moi_. »

- Harry…

Combien de fois avait-il été attiré dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Combien de fois avait-il protégé le garçon qui s'y trouvait piégé ? Il avait arrêté de les compter quand il avait compris qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose… y retourner. Le voir, l'entendre dire toute ses absurdités, provoquer ses colères. Provoquer autre chose aussi.

Il l'avait supplié de rester, de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner lorsqu'il s'était vu et revu entrain de subire maintes fois la dernière réunion. Et il avait plus que souhaité leur dernier échange.

- J'essaierai Albus…

Que venait-il de faire ? Il n'en savait absolument rien, mais il ferait beaucoup pour goûter une nouvelle fois au bien être des bras de sa némésis.

---------------------------

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit où il se trouvait. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis le départ de Snape ? Il n'en savait rien et cela lui importait peu. La présence de l'adulte l'avait tout d'abord insupportée, il avait même voulu que cet homme abject disparaisse de son champ de vision, voir même de sa vie. Mais au fur et à mesure, il en était devenu tout autre. Les visions s'étaient enchaînées sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aient voulu, dévoilant ce passé que chacun s'évertuait à cacher… Snape par la mort prématurée de sa mère, Harry par l'enfer qu'il vivait avec sa « famille ». Lui qui s'imaginait tellement différent c'était rendu compte qu'il n'en était pas grand chose. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Tout avait évolué et il se demandait comment ils étaient passés de la colère, de la haine, au besoin de l'autre. Il l'avait cherché quand il s'était trouvé seul face à ses souvenirs et Severus avait plongé corps et âme dans une étreinte désespérée lorsqu'il avait revécu ses sévisses. Corps et âme… Et même plus. Cet échange qu'il avait eu, tendre et passionné, incertain et impatient aurait pu être prédit par son professeur de divination. Mais cela avait été à sens unique… Snape n'y participait pas vraiment car il était toujours engourdi par la souillure qu'il ressentait. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas arrêté ses gestes ou celui de son enseignant ? Serait-il allé au bout de ce besoin de chair pour ensuite dégrader cette nouvelle relation sous le coup du remord ? Ou aurait-il simplement fait comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Honnêtement, il penchait pour la première option. C'est tellement plus facile de fuir, de ne rien assumer.

Mais maintenant il pouvait songer à tout ce qu'il voulait, Severus ne reviendrait pas. Il venait de rejeter la seule source de chaleur dans ce monde devenu glacial.

---------------------------

Son laboratoire était dans un état des plus lamentable. Du verre brisé jonchait le sol accompagné des outils indispensables, le tout mélangé à des ingrédients plus ou moins entiers et la potion à moitié faite du chaudron renversé. Et le propriétaire était parmi eux. Seul, avachi et totalement en contradiction avec lui-même. La colère, l'impuissance mais aussi l'envie et cet irrésistible besoin de le revoir. Il le voulait et se maudissait pour ça.

Son regard sombre se porta sur l'ensemble de la pièce et un rictus de mépris s'incrusta sur son visage. Il s'était emporté pour un morveux à peine capable de dormir sans couche ni veilleuse… Alors que Merlin le protège, car bien que son traître de corps l'ait trahi de façon très nette, son cœur qu'il croyait mort en même temps que sa mère avait décidé de se rajouter à sa peine… il s'était épris du dit morveux.

- Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

De son point de vue tout cela en était un. Cependant le véritable cauchemar ne fut pas lorsqu'il accepta sa « légère » attirance pour le jeune gryffon, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus accès à ce monde qui leur appartenait, leur intimité. Chaque soir lorsqu'il sentait le sommeil l'emporter, il s'attendait à se retrouver dans le salon qu'ils avaient confectionné à deux, voir même cette chambre que Potter lui avait créée. La première nuit ne se passa pas exactement comme il l'aurait souhaitait : il s'était endormi pour ensuite ouvrir ses yeux dans sa propre chambre. Depuis toutes les autres se passaient de la même façon. Il avait été expulsé de l'univers qu'il partageait avec le rouge et or.

Pourquoi cela se passait-il comme ça ? Le jeune homme l'avait comme banni soit disant pour son propre bien et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Par Merlin que savait-il de son bien être ? Il n'aurait pas du juger cela lui-même, et foi de Snape, il le lui ferait comprendre

------------------------------

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous. Réveil vexant, petit déjeuné forcé, potions immondes à ingurgiter, déjeuné et dîné. Les élèves semblaient ne pas être atteints par cette monotonie, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'absence du professeur Snape. Ils profitaient de longues heures de libres, écoutaient et lançaient des rumeurs dont certaines assez farfelues. Pourtant personne n'avait remarqué le changement d'humeur du corps enseignant et plus particulièrement celui du maître des potions. D'une certaine façon comment auraient-ils pu le voir puisque tout le monde le fuyait, prétextant que son « karma » à lui était toujours aussi détestable. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Chaque jour Snape cherchait dans sa mémoire les ingrédients présents dans sa salle de classe ainsi que les potions que contenait l'armoire. Chaque jour, il tournait et retournait dans sa tête le jour de ce maudit accident de potion mais rien n'y faisait, pensine ou non. Il ne trouvait pas et ne trouverait probablement jamais.

La fin de semaine arrivait, et avec elle la fin de cette convalescence énervante et complètement inutile. Il pourrait de nouveau reprendre ses cours, terroriser ses élèves et retirer un nombre incalculable de point à gryffondor… Ou une autre maison.

-------------------------------

Harry s'était enfin décidé à bouger, changer de pièce pour se changer les idées. Du moins il tentait plus qu'autre chose. L'oppression qu'il ressentait dans ce lieu vide ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, et au fur et à mesure que le temps semblait s'écouler, des souvenirs s'entêtaient à vouloir refaire surface. Cela n'augurait rien de bon et cette fois, il serait seul. Luttant avec les forces qui lui restaient, le jeune homme fit face aussi bravement qu'il le pouvait, tantôt en regardant de face les atrocités qu'il avait connues, tantôt en fermant les yeux et bouchant ses oreilles.

A chaque murmure, chaque son ou impression de déjà vu, une nouvelle vision s'encrait dans les murs des pièces qu'il créait, souvent dévastatrice et cruelle. Cependant, tout ne le concernait pas. Au début, toutes ses choses qu'il voyait ne représentaient que son passé, son univers avec ses doutes et ses colères, ses peines et ses joies. Mais plus les heures passaient et plus les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux prenaient une autre forme, une autre vie. Les moments durs laissaient place à d'autres plus chaleureux, parfois hilarant ou complètement colérique. Mais tous relataient les même faits. Lui et Snape discutant dans l'appartement de ce dernier, se hurlant dessus avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ou encore se prenant le bec pour une histoire de plat cuisiné.

La scène qui primait n'était cependant pas toutes ses petites choses qui ont fait leur quotidien pendant un bref instant. Non, ce qui primait était leurs derniers moments, leur caresses et leurs baisers, assoiffés ou doux. Lors de ces moments là, Harry sentait une partie de lui se tordre et un point s'installer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ressentir cela à la vue de leurs jambes emmêlées, de leur torses découverts de maintes manières ou de leurs langues inquisitrices ? Il ne comprenait pas et se perdait à chaque nouvelle apparition des yeux couleur d'encre.

Au fond de lui il savait que tout ceci ne durerait pas, que bientôt tout allé se stopper pour le laisser dans le néant. Son monde s'écroulait petit à petit suivant la dégradation de sa santé. Il n'était pas dupe, et aimait à penser qu'au moins il n'entraînait personne au fond du gouffre.

Alors que dans sa tête un rire abject résonnait dans sa tête et que des yeux couleur sang le fixaient sans siller, une unique pensée le traversa.

« Egoïste… »

--------------------------------

Lors du troisième jour de sa reprise, Snape tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, déambulant telle une vipère entre les chaudrons de ses maudits étudiants. Donnant l'impression de ne chercher que les erreurs de ces « cornichons sur pattes », son regard indiquait clairement qu'il guettait juste les problèmes de manipulation. Sans cesse il revoyait Potter à son pupitre, touillant l'atroce mixture qu'il assurait d'une petite voix être une potion de guérison. Combien de fois l'avait-il ridiculisé grâce au contenu de son chaudron ? Il ne le savait pas et n'en avait que faire… sauf quand une voix sournoise lui répondait « bien trop ».

Un bruit suspect le fit se retourner rapidement.

« Non. »

Un autre sifflement, une bulle qui éclate sur la surface d'une potion, le tintement des instruments contre le bois de leur table ou au fond du mortier, et l'enseignant se mettait à chercher partout la source du son. Tournant la tête dans toutes les directions, s'attendant à de nouveau perdre un élève par sa faute.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. « _Par ma faute_ »… ces mots plus que les autres se répétaient dans ses oreilles tel un écho malsain. « _Ma faute_ ». Il devait veiller au bien être des jeunes entrant dans ses murs et il avait faillit. Après plus de seize ans d'enseignement il n'avait pas réagit assez vite et un jeune homme se mourrait à l'autre bout du château.

- Dehors… tous.

Les élèves se figèrent sur place lorsqu'ils comprirent la requête du professeur Snape.

- Sortez tous ai-je dit !!

Ils n'attendirent pas plus pour vider leur chaudron et détaller aussi vite que possible, se préparant déjà à lancer la nouvelle à travers toutes les maisons : le professeur Snape venait de faire sortir une classe après seulement vingt-cinq minutes de cours.

De son coté Severus était perdu au milieu de son domaine. Il venait de tous les renvoyer sans aucun motif valable pour ses derniers. Qu'aurait-il du faire ? Leur avouer sans encombre qu'il n'était pas capable de faire attention à eux, à leur santé en cas d'erreur ? Non il ne dirait jamais cela, et encore moins la raison de son inattention.

Potter… Harry.

Il était obsédé par l'adolescent, ne pensait qu'à lui et à comment le faire sortir de ce cauchemar qui progressivement devenait le sien. Un sort pourrait peut-être l'aider ou bien une potion, et dans le cas où ceci n'existeraient pas il pourrait toujours les créer… mais cela prendrait alors trop de temps et il ne tiendrait pas jusque la.

« _Ma faute._ »

Les idées fourmillaient dans sa tête mettant en scène toutes les possibilités pour le sauver. Les moldus dans le coma arrivaient, pour de très rares cas, à se réveiller grâce à des stimuli, des bruits, voix ou sensations qui incitaient, on ne sait comment, les personnes à revenir.

« _Ma faute_. »

Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas intervenir ? Il l'avait senti, il aurait dû prévoir que son chaudron allait exploser alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas lancé un sort ? Tout aurait été plus simple si l'idiot avait été attentif à ses cours !!

- Stupide gosse !!

Un établit fut témoin et victime de sa colère. Severus n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite et pire que tout, la présence continue du jeune Potter lors de ses nuits commençait à lui manquer. Définitivement il était perdu.

Massant du bout des doigts la migraine qui pointait, il s'assit plus que lourdement sur la première chaise qu'il trouva tout en expirant fortement. Une personne à laquelle il s'était accroché bien malgré lui était aux portes de l'oubli, et penser à lui était la seule chose à la portée de ses moyens.

- Maudit soyez-vous Albus pour m'avoir imposé un tel poids sur les épaules…

« _Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas accepter._ »

-----------------------------

Harry fatiguait et commençait à prendre peur. Son décor vacillait dangereusement et il devait lutter activement pour ne pas être aspiré dans le vide que les quelques trous créaient. De plus, il devait sans cesse repousser son enseignant qui consciemment ou non cherchait à le rejoindre. Toutes ses choses l'épuisaient et l'emmenaient un peu plus loin dans la spirale de son état dégradé. Sa magie fuyait son corps et sa vie prenait le même chemin.

Suite à la dernière tentative du professeur, il s'était effondrait à terre tel un château de carte et n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied. Ses membres tremblaient au même titre que ses dents, sa peau était poisseuse de transpiration et ses yeux se révulsaient à chaque effort. Son propre corps lui faisait défaut, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Ses pensées le menèrent invariablement vers la seule source de réconfort qu'il avait connu dans ce monde lorsqu'un fracas innommable l'en sorti. Tournant laborieusement sa tête vers le bruit, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut quelle en était l'origine : assis au milieu d'un espace flou, Severus Snape venait de renverser brutalement une des tables de travail et semblait perdu.

- M- Monsieur…

Son murmure n'atteignit pas les oreilles de son enseignant qui maugréait contre son supérieur. De quel poids parlait-il ? Se raclant la gorge pour rendre sa voix plus claire, il continua d'appeler l'homme si près et pourtant si loin de lui.

-----------------------------

Severus releva la tête rapidement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Quelqu'un venait de l'appeler lui semblait-il, et pourtant aucune personne ne se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

« _Je deviens dingue à cause de toute cette histoire._ »

Mais le murmure persista une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer c'est pourquoi il se mit à l'écoute de cette faible voix qui appelait. Son oreille toujours aussi fine ne put cependant pas distinguer de où ce son provenait, comme si tout ce passait autour de lui, comme un écho. Se concentrant plus encore il se fit sourd à toute pensée pour se focaliser uniquement sur les paroles.

- Monsieur…

Les pupilles sombres s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnu le propriétaire de la voix.

-----------------------------

Albus n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que l'infirmière venait de lui dire par cheminette. Son protégé se mourrait donc ? Il quitta son bureau précipitamment en direction des cachots pour prévenir Snape lorsqu'il croisa une furie noire courir en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Severus je vous cherchait il faut que-

- Plus tard Albus !!

L'employé ne se retourna même pas pour répondre à son supérieur, trop préoccupé à penser au survivant. Dumbledore réagit alors promptement en suivant Snape au pas de course, intrigant les élèves hors de cours à cette heure si. Leur entrée dans l'infirmerie n'ajouta qu'une légère dose de désordre, celui ci régnant déjà en maître dans ce domaine habituellement tenu. Des hommes et femmes inconnus tournaient et parlaient fortement les uns aux autres, bougeant leur bras comme des hystériques autour d'un seul et même lit.

Severus c'était arrêté à l'entrée à cette vue, ce fut la pression de la main du directeur sur son épaule qui lui fit reprendre conscience.

- Je venais justement à votre rencontre pour vous prévenir.

- Il meurt.

- Oui.

La réponse n'était pas nécessaire en soit l'évidence étant déjà devant leurs yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, observant les médecin venus de Sainte Mangouste s'affairer au près du jeune Potter.

Quelques brides de conversations parvenaient aux oreilles des deux observateurs, les informant ainsi qu'effectivement l'état du jeune homme était des plus critique. Sa magie s'affaiblissait de jour en jour certes, mais un tel niveau n'était pas tenable pour un sorcier de sa puissance. Le rouge et or se mourrait devant eux.

Un homme en blouse blanche s'avança vers Pomfrey pour lui parler à voix basse bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire au vu de la décomposition de celle ci. Abattue mais professionnelle, elle se dirigea à son tour en direction de Dumbledore.

- Professeur… l'état de monsieur Potter n'est pas bon. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure nous…

Severus n'écouta pas plus. Il était perdu et il le savait.

- Qu'ils sortent tous s'ils ne sont pas utiles. Leurs présences n'est pas du meilleur effet sur Harry-Stupide-Potter.

Alors que Pompom s'apprêtait à répondre, Albus l'en empêcha et lui fit signe de faire évacuer les lieux, eux compris. Un dernier regard avant de fermer les portes lui apporta la vision de l'irascible maître de potions s'asseyant sur le lit du rouge et or.

- A nous deux Monsieur Potter…_ Légilimens_

------------------------------

Il atterrit dans ce monde si familier, et pourtant chamboulé, sans véritable difficultés. Les murs de l'ancien salon se désagrégeaient doucement, le sol devenait brumeux sous ses pieds et le néant engloutissait déjà quelques recoins par si par la. Mais cela l'intéressait peu.

Il chercha frénétiquement la silhouette du brun dans se fouillis, passant de pièce en pièce quant cela était possible, pour finalement le trouver allongé au sol comme une poupée de son. Il se déplaça avec précaution vers lui, s'accroupi à ses cotés et le souleva comme un fétu de paille pour le mettre tout contre lui. C'est alors que Harry se réveilla doucement, les yeux papillonnant jusqu'à se cadrer sur la source de chaleur qui le pressait tendrement.

- Monsieur… débuta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Vous-

- Taisez-vous Potter…

- Non… partez sinon vous finirez comme moi.

Severus changea de position pour s'adosser confortablement contre le reste de canapé et maintint sa prise sur l'homme dans ses bras. D'une main libre il lui caressa du bout des doigts ses joues humides, la laissa dériver lentement dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres avant de leur imposer le silence de l'index.

- J'ai dit, taisez-vous… Harry.

Le serrant plus étroitement contre lui, ils savourèrent cet instant comme deux personnes ayant retrouvé leur place.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

Le corps du survivant cessa progressivement de trembler pour finir totalement détendu dans les bras de son professeur. Aucun des deux ne se décida à changer de position et ayant trop peur de briser ce nouveau moment de complicité, ils hésitaient même à remuer. Le monde autour d'eux n'avait cependant pas arrêté de se désagréger, et ce fut par un grand fracas que Severus initia le premier déplacement. Tout d'abord inquiet pour son protégé, il l'avait recouvert de ses bras et son corps en entendant le bruit assourdissant, puis lorsqu'il réalisa que rien ne les avait touchés, il se redressa correctement.

- Potter il faut que vous luttiez, je ne peux rien faire pour vous sortir de là.

- Mais…

- Non Potter, je ne suis pas présent comme les autres fois. Je suis entré par légilimencie… vous ne me laissiez pas le choix.

Harry détourna le regard en enfouissant sa tête dans les robes noires de Snape, humant discrètement ce parfum si particulier qu'était le sien. Oui il avait fait beaucoup pour que l'homme ne revienne pas dans cet univers au devenir chaotique, il avait même dût user de ruse et de puissance pour l'empêcher d'y arriver. Au final il se demandait s'il avait bien fait, car maintenant c'était lui qui l'avait appelé.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, pas comme vous.

- Si vous pouvez et vous le ferez, sinon pourquoi porter le surnom de « Survivant » ? Continua Snape sur un ton un brin moqueur.

- Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui _je_ vous le demande.

Les yeux verts se heurtèrent comme jamais contre ceux plus sombres de l'aîné, absorbés et effrayés par la lueur qui y brillait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, comment prendre les paroles qui venaient d'être échangées et cela lui faisait peur. Devait-il comprendre que l'autre tenait à lui ou voulait-il simplement sauver, chose ironique, le Sauveur ? Et puis il était présent par légilimencie, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester avec lui indéfiniment…

- Je ne peux rien contre tout ça, je ne maîtrise pas !! J'ai déjà du mal à contrôler mon propre corps…

Un goût amer transperçait dans le son de sa voix, mais attentif au garçon dans ses bras, Severus resserra un peu plus son étreinte et répondit.

- Vous contrôlait cet espace, vous me l'avez montré vous-même à maintes reprises.

- Oui mais tout est différent, tout m'échappe et je me sens faible… je déteste ça. Comme si… comme si toute mon énergie disparaissait je ne sais où.

La tendresse se changea en crispation. A question muette réponse muette. Harry savait que son état laissait à désirer, il l'avait entendu au début de son isolement dans ces lieux étranges et Snape le lui avait déjà confirmé. Mais savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien put faire était quand même un choc et apparemment pas que pour lui. Décidant de jouer la carte de la semi-légèreté, Severus repris la parole.

- Battez-vous Harry. Je n'ai pas oublié que vous me devez un fraisier, et pour rien au monde je ne laisserai passer ce délicieux dessert.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait bien d'entendre Snape plaisanter sur une stupide histoire de gâteau dans un moment pareil ?? Ce monde tournait vraiment à l'envers… Il était resté bouche bée devant cet aveu somme toute irréel et ne lâchait pas des yeux ceux, plus rieurs, du maître des potions. Un léger rire s'éleva juste avant que le petit silence soit brisé de nouveau par l'aîné.

- Je vais devoir partir Potter, le sort est fatigant et consciemment ou non, vous me repousser toujours un peu plus.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux !! Mais…

- Dois-je encore vous demander de vous taire ?

- Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car deux fines lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, baiser papillon si fort et faible à la fois. L'espace d'un instant il resta tétanisé par ce mouvement, mais réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son enseignant venait de disparaître, le laissant encore une fois perdu et pantelant.

------------------------------

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un fin sourire étirait sa bouche tandis que ses doigts y retraçaient inlassablement la pression imaginaire de celles de Potter. Il avait peut-être perdu la raison sur le moment et l'avait fait taire de la façon la plus douce qu'il pouvait, mais étrangement, il ne regrettait son geste qu'à moitié. Et encore…

Il passait tout son temps à l'infirmerie aux cotés de monsieur Potter, n'assurait pas ses cours et pire que tout, renvoyait quiconque entrait dans le domaine des malades (Pompom se fit même reconduire à la porte de son propre lieu de travail). Severus Snape voulait restait seul pour des raisons qui échappaient au reste des habitants du château, et bien que leur curiosité aussi déplacée soit-elle soit à son paroxysme, personne n'osa contrarié l'homme au regard sombre.

De son coté, Severus n'était pas mécontent d'avoir la salle pour lui seul et son compagnon de fortune, ce qui lui laissait le loisir de chercher encore et toujours un moyen pour le sortir de ce coma. Cependant, l'état de sa jeune némésis l'inquiétait de plus en plus tandis que de lourdes plaintes sortaient de la gorge de l'endormi, sans oublier le sortilège _légilimens _quiperdait peu à peu sa puissance tout en les affaiblissant tous les deux. De plus, les barrières qu'érigeait Potter prenaient de l'ampleur et le vidaient un peu plus de son énergie à chaque essai.

Malgré la demande inlassable du professeur de ne pas le repousser, à chaque tentative, le double d'effort était déployé par le survivant pour le faire plier et partir. Il ne l'acceptait pas alors qu'il savait qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir pour le sauver.

Ce fut en réfléchissant à ce problème que Snape pris conscience du nœud qui provoquait certains aspects de la situation. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'engagea dans un combat qui ne concernait pas que le patient de l'infirmerie.

-------------------------------

Il faisait les cent pas dans cette salle blanche et se repassait sans cesse ce qu'il avait trouvé, cherchant une faille et surtout une autre possibilité. Cela ne pouvait être si simple ? Quoi que de son point de vue, tout était simple sauf …_ CA _!!

Un gémissement parcouru les murs de la salle quasiment inoccupée, et à la surprise de l'aîné, ce son provenait de lui et pas de la forme allongée entre les draps blancs.

Cette vision lui rappela tout ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis l'incident jusqu'à maintenant, lorsqu'un détail le frappa de plein fouet. Une bride de conversation qu'il avait eut avec lui était restée enfouie quelque part dans sa mémoire et venait juste de se décider à réapparaître.

Il ne restait que deux semaines au Golden Boy pour se sortir de ce coma quand ils en avaient parlé. Calculant rapidement les jours qui s'étaient écoulés entre les deux moments, Snape blanchit soudainement et dut s'asseoir assez rapidement sur la première chose qu'il trouva.

C'est pourquoi il s'écroula de moitié sur le sol froid.

- Il ne lui reste plus que trois jours… mais comment fait-il pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles ?? Et que Merlin m'explique pourquoi j'ai été entraîné à sa suite !!

Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout les autres ? Avoir un accident en cours, pester contre l'enseignant et sortir après avoir guérit les quelques effets néfastes des potions ? Non, il fallait obligatoirement qu'il se démarque des autres en se mettant dans des situations difficiles et extrêmement dangereuses.

« Sale môme !! »

Un nouveau soupir rompit les pensées du maître des potions qui cette fois ne provenait pas de lui. Il se releva lourdement et resta figé devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Harry tremblait et gémissait dans son lit, se tortillant faiblement dans ses couvertures emmêlées et humides de sueur. Lorsqu'un halo de lumière douce et hésitante commença à l'entourer, un flux de panique s'empara du professeur Snape.

- Merde !!

Il se précipita au près du malade et le dégagea rapidement de cet enchevêtrement de draps. Le jeune adolescent était poisseux et sentait la transpiration rance, la couleur de sa peau jaunissait là où elle ne blanchissait pas et ses yeux à moitié clos se dévoilaient injectés de sang lorsqu'ils se révulsaient. Il atteignait le seuil critique et le temps aux questions n'était plus de mise.

- Pomfrey !!!

L'infirmière arriva en trombe dans son environnement et poussa un cri en voyant l'état de Potter. Avisant son collègue en train de se débarrasser de sa longue robe noire et de sa redingote ainsi que la chemise d'hôpital de Harry, son instinct de protection se déclencha et sa baguette fut pointée dans leur direction.

- Arrêtez Snape !! Si vous le toucher encore je…

- Cessez vieille peau ! Et quand je vous le dirai, vous m'endormirez compris ?!

- Mais…

- Vous avez eu votre chance de le sauver !!! Maintenant, c'est la mienne !

Tandis que Pompom restait coi et hésitante, Severus finit de retirer sa chemise et s'installa dans le lit du survivant, le souleva délicatement, se glissa derrière lui et le maintint rudement contre sa peau dénudée. Un simple sortilège plus tard et leurs deux mains droites furent légèrement entaillées puis enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Son regard envers la femme au tablier blanc fit reprendre part aux évènements à cette dernière.

- Quand je vous le dirai, vous me jetterez le sort qu'il faut.

- Bien.

- Et quand j'aurai… quand vous verrez la possibilité de le stabiliser, vous colmaterez la brèche de magie que ce foutu gosse a. Normalement il…

- Il devrait se reconstituer sa source initiale je sais. Je ne suis pas médicomage pour rien odieux personnage !!

- Soit, alors allez-y vieille bique !!

Alors qu'elle brandissait sa baguette en sa direction et prononçait la formule, Severus murmura une dernière demande à son étudient.

- Ne me résistez pas Harry.

------------------------------

L'espace dans lequel il atterrit ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que néant obscur, silence oppressant et autres sensations désagréables. Au loin cependant, une sorte de dôme de lumière subsistait avec difficulté et semblait lutter contre la noirceur environnante. Faisant fit de la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles, Severus s'avança en sa direction prêt à toutes éventualités.

Pour Harry tout était différent à présent. Il voyait de ses propres yeux son univers se détériorer et pouvait même sentir sa magie s'envolait comme fumée au vent. Une seule chose lui importait : faire ce que lui avait demandé Snape, ne pas résister à son arrivée. Malheureusement il était plus aisé de le dire, le penser, que de le faire, et ça il s'en rendait bien compte car même en souhaitant la venue du directeur des serpentards, il dressait malgré tout un mur assez résistant pour éviter l'homme. Honnêtement, il n'en comprenait pas la raison mais le faisait quand même.

Dans son environnement il ne restait plus grand chose : le canapé, un morceau de table, le tapis, une fenêtre sans vitre donnant sur le vide, et posé un peu plus loin, un candélabre à cinq bougies à moitié consumées. Quand l'une d'elles vacilla pour ensuite s'éteindre, il comprit que Snape était présent et ne tarderait pas à forcer le mur invisible qui les séparaient. Fermant les yeux sous la concentration, il fit son maximum pour se battre contre lui même.

Severus avançait lentement certes mais sûrement. Il tâtonnait de temps à autres les résistances qui lui barraient la route et usait de toutes ses connaissances pour les amoindrir voir même les détruire. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression il sentait que les protections s'amélioraient et prenaient en puissance, ce qui, loin de la rassurer, l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Retrouverait-il Potter vivant quand il arriverait jusqu'à lui où ne trouverait-il que l'absence de ce dernier ? Ce qu'il faisait été à double tranchant il le savait, mais il n'avait plus d'autre possibilité que de tout essayer… Le gryffondor n'aurait pas tenu les trois jour qu'il était censé lui rester.

A à peine quelque mètres des lieux éclairés, Snape fut bloqué par une force hors du commun qui malgré tous ses efforts lui résistait. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le reste de salon qui subsistait encore, il aperçut Harry prostré devant les trois seules bougies encore allumées, les jambes repliées sous lui et ses bras encerclant un épais tissu noir.

- Monsieur Potter !! Appelait-il d'une voix forte. Potter je suis là laissez-moi entrer !!

Sans se retourner, le brun lui répondait faiblement qu'il ne pouvait pas et lui expliquait que même s'il le voulait il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne vacillait pas sous le flot de plus en plus important de suppliques et se contentait de garder son regard fixe sur une des petites flammes s'amenuisant. Alors qu'elle cédait face à la brise inexistante, Severus, lui, sentait le mur s'effondrer. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour empêcher le reste du corps du rouge et or de toucher le sol.

- Potter !!

Snape ne chercha pas plus et l'empoigna sauvagement pour le secouait afin de le réveiller. Après quelques secondes le plus jeune ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour dévoilait un regard trouble avant de les refermer de contentement. Il était désormais dans les bras de son aîné, et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, cela lui plaisait. Du moins ne voulait-il pas analyser.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot Potter !! Hurla presque le professeur Snape.

- Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas revenu que pour me « sauver », répondit ironiquement Harry. Mais vos insultes ne me manquaient pas tellement vous savez.

- Je suis sûr du contraire sale môme.

- Vieil aigri graisseux.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. Comment annoncer à l'autre les pensées qui envahissaient leurs esprits à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à proximité ? Autant Severus se voyait mal annoncer à son étudient honni de toujours, la réciproque étant aussi vrai, qu'il était plus qu'attiré par ce dernier, autant Harry préférerait s'envoyer en cadeau surprise à Voldemort que de s'avouer l'attachement qu'il portait à cet homme. Et quel homme !! Déjà, et ce n'était pas du tout à négliger, c'était un HOMME, ce qui impliquait qu'il était gay… chose qui devrait le faire se poser des questions. Ensuite, il s'agit de Snape… Rien que cette information devrait théoriquement le faire suffoquer.

Mais rien de tout ça ne semblait le choquer outre mesure, il ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes mais à un seul. Quant à Snape…

- Potter…

- J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu Harry juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

- Garçon insolent.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez.

- …

- …

- Idiot de gryffondor. Mais bien que mes phrases reconnaissantes vous aient quelque peu…manquées, j'en suis sûr, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Vous devez faire quelque chose Potter.

- Je vous ais déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne contrôlais plus rien ici.

- Vous n'avez même pas essayé !

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Rappelez-vous, ce n'est pas moi qui pouvait partir et revenir comme bon me semblait si ma mémoire est bonne.

- Non elle n'est pas bonne, elle a d'ailleurs toujours était défaillante.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne me suis pas réveillé miraculeusement moi.

- Seriez-vous vraiment comme votre père à attendre que tout vous tombe dans le bec ?

- Otez vos œillères professeur… sauf si la découverte de l'inconnu vous fait peur ?

- Je ne suis pas lâche Potter, et je vous le prouverais quand vous serez revenu parmi nous.

- Je ne peux pas !! Ralla-t-il excédé par la requête incessante du plus vieux. Ne me demandez pas ce que je ne peux pas faire !! Vous ne trouvez pas que j'en ai assez sur le dos… ?

- Justement, vous avez un rôle important à jouer, alors pensez au moins à vos amis !

- Ils s'en sortiront bien mieux sans moi. Je n'ai su faire qu'une chose, les mettre en danger. Ah non j'ai même fait mieux : j'ai tuer Cédric !!

- Stupide gamin imbu de lui même !! C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'a tué ! Alors maintenant réveillez-vous et revenez-nous !!

Le rouge et or ne bougeait plus et se bloqua dans un mutisme plus assourdissant qu'un bordel. Le silence s'éternisait uniquement coupé par la respiration haletante des deux protagonistes énervés, colériques et blessés. Puis lentement une autre bougie s'éteignit, laissant pour seul éclairage la dernière encore en vie, faible et frémissante. Cependant Snape n'était pas du genre à laisser pourrir une situation et le montra bien à sa manière.

- Vous allez me sortir quoi maintenant ? Que c'est moi qui ais tué ce sac à puces malodorant ?

- Je vous interdis de parlez de lui comme ça !!

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question crétin ! Comme d'habitude je dois simplifier pour que vous compreniez ?

- …

- Que d'éloquence…

- Non… Vous êtes content, vous avez votre réponse ?

Severus ne répondit pas de suite. Il bougeait doucement tout en gardant Harry contre lui pour ensuite se calait contre le seul morceau de mobilier qu'il restait. Quelque chose marqua alors ses pensées : la lumière ne diminuait pas seule. En effet, lorsqu'il était arrivé l'endroit était beaucoup mieux éclairé et il y avait également plus de meuble et d'espace pour circuler, alors que maintenant la luminosité était faible, tout comme ce qu'il restait des lieux qu'ils avaient partagés. Il devait faire vite, car si ses hypothèses étaient les bonnes, il allait perdre le garçon et il se perdrait avec.

- Votre avis à changer depuis la dernière fois. Pourquoi ?

- Vous allez m'analyser encore –

- Répondez non d'un chien !!

- Oui ça a changé alors arrêtez de me hurler dessus ! Il fallait le dire si c'est ce que vous souhaitiez entendre avant de me laisser mourir ici !!

- Ce n'était toujours pas la question Potter –

- Parce que j'ai eu la malchance d'être enfermé avec vous pendant je ne sais combien de temps, parce que ce monde maudit m'a montré des choses qui m'ont fait réviser mon jugement, et parce que, que cela vous choque ou non, je – !!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Avait-il réellement…

La dernière bougie se mit à vaciller dangereusement alertant Snape rapidement que tout se jouerait maintenant. Il ne prit plus le temps de réfléchir et balança tout de bute en blanc, priant pour avoir fait le bon choix.

- Très bien, maintenant c'est mon tour. Ce que je voulais entendre était que vous aviez confiance en moi –

- Mais …

- Silence. Je veux savoir que vous avez confiance en moi, que vous me laisserez vous aider pour sortir d'ici, et par-dessus tout je veux que vous reveniez.

- Pour les autres ? Lança Harry, sarcastique.

- Non… Pour moi. Vous ne voulez pas revenir pour eux ? Alors revenez pour moi…

Harry ne comprenait plus. Son professeur … l'appréciait donc ? Il se refusait d'utiliser d'autre mot tant la situation était spéciale et unique. Snape l'appréciait un peu… beaucoup…et peut-être plus.

- J'ai confiance… mais…

Faible murmure inachevé dans un silence oppressant. Faible espoir pour deux hommes au bord du gouffre.

Les larmes remplissaient à grande vitesse les yeux émeraude grands ouverts sur ceux plus profonds de son enseignant. Elles se mirent à glisser sur ses joues lorsque deux lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Pleurs de détresse, pleurs de bien être. La flamme vacilla une dernière fois puis s'éteignit.

------------------------------

A peine Pompom venait-elle de lancer le sortilège sur Severus que le directeur pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Son regard perçant se balançait entre Snape et Harry à moitié nus dans le même lit, et Pomfrey qui avait toujours sa baguette pointée en leur direction.

- Pompom, une explication rapide pour le pauvre vieillard que je suis ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Snape m'a juste demandé de l'endormir quand il me le dirait et de soigner l'état de monsieur Potter quand cela serait possible.

- Bien, fit-il le regard plein de malice, cela explique donc la raison de leur tenue et de leur position je suppose.

L'infirmière se mit à rougir alors qu'elle contemplait de nouveau son patient et l'homme derrière lui. Mais il était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions auxquelles malheureusement, elle ne pouvait apporter de réponse. Elle lui répéta alors sommairement ce que le maître des potions avait dit jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une pareille décision, appréhendant malgré elle le pétillement de plus en plus présent dans les yeux de son supérieur. Ils s'assirent alors sur deux chaises autour du lit pour guetter le moment tant attendu.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, aperçut de justesse parmi les râles d'agonie de l'adolescent et la respiration effrénée de Severus, Albus et Pomfrey lancèrent en simultané le sortilège qui permettrait enfin de stabiliser l'état de Harry, s'appliquant pendant une longue durée à lui faire toutes sortes de diagnostic et lui faire avaler une multitude de potions. Il fallut attendre plusieurs heure avant qu'ils puissent enfin souffler… Le Golden Boy était certes toujours inconscient et faible, mais désormais il avait une chance de pouvoir guérir.

---------------------------------

Le temps passait doucement dans l'école de Poudlard, partagé entre les étudiants, les cours et les autres activités. Les professeurs attendaient pourtant un événement important : le réveil définitif du Survivant ainsi que celui de leur collègue, et tandis qu'Albus affirmait que le meilleur pour eux était de les laisser choisir leur retour, Pompom s'acharnait à expliquer que le semi-coma dans lequel ils étaient ne pouvait être que néfaste. De plus elle ne trouvait pas logique de les avoir laissés dans la même position plutôt que de les avoir mis dans deux lits différents.

- Albus je ne vous comprendrai jamais !!

- Je sais ma chère Pompom, c'est pour cette raison que je vous apprécie tant. Répondit-il les yeux bleus brillant comme jamais.

L'infirmière partie alors en maugréant contre la folie de son employeur tandis que ce dernier posait ses yeux cajoleurs sur les deux corps étroitement enlacés, qui étrangement lui paraissaient plus proches et serrés de minute en minute. Il retourna dans son bureau après quelques mots échangés avec certains tableaux, quand une lumineuse idée lui traversa l'esprit. Hâtant le pas jusqu'à la gargouille, il jeta le mot de passe et s'engouffra comme jamais dans la pièce avant d'empoigner de la poudre de cheminette et d'appeler le professeur MacGonagall.

- Minerva ?

- Oui Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Un souci avec monsieur Potter ? Merlin j'espère que non –

- Non très chère ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous appelle pour une chose très bête, car voyez-vous, mon grand âge oblige, ma mémoire défaille et il se trouve que j'en ai irrémédiablement besoin.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien je pense que le règlement de l'école est un peu vieillot, et j'aimerai lui donner un petit coup de jeune. Pouvez-vous venir avec les parchemins en questions ?

----------------------------------

Harry clignait des paupières faiblement quand il aperçut une forme sombre s'approcher de lui. Un instant paniqué, il prit le temps de réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer en commençant par voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Quelque chose de tendre et épais le recouvrait tandis que le support où il était allongé était d'un moelleux incomparable. Une douce lumière brillait sur l'extrême droite de sa vision et l'étrange forme qu'il avait cru voir était découpée dans cette lumière. Indéniablement, il était dans un lit et quelqu'un était assis près de lui.

Les yeux clos, il sentit un mouvement d'air venir dans sa direction et si figea quand une main se posa sur son front. Un léger rire raisonna rapidement dans la pièce.

- Alors Potter, vous avez peur de moi maintenant ?

- Professeur ?

Il ouvrit si subitement les yeux face à cette pseudo découverte qu'un mal de tête l'assiégea violemment, ce que ne manquait pas de comprendre le maître des potions devant de telles grimaces. Au bout de quelques petites minutes les maux de tête étaient passés, fermement aidés par les longs doigts blancs qui procuraient un délicieux massage au niveau de ses tempes.

- Reposez-vous Potter, vous êtes encore plus faible qu'un nourrisson.

- Où suis-je ?

- J'ai dit reposez-vous. Quand vous irez mieux, je vous expliquerai.

Severus s'apprêtait à se lever du bord du lit ou il était installé lorsqu'une requête murmurée lui vint aux oreilles. « Restez… ». Il ne batailla pas longtemps contre lui-même et s'installa confortablement, au-dessus des couvertures, contre le corps chaud qui y résidait pour le moment. Réceptif, Harry se laissait faire docilement jusqu'à être confortablement blotti et alangui dans les bras de son protecteur. D'une douce pression sur sa joue Snape lui fit relever légèrement la tête, rapprochant leur visage sans qu'ils ne se touchent pour autant. Hésitant et un peu gêné, le rouge colorait désormais la peau de jeune homme qui comprenait la demande implicite qui venait d'être faite.

Malgré la gêne, n'était pas gryffondor qui voulait y être et bien que Harry en soit l'exception, il ne démentit pas l'adage selon lequel les lions étaient le symbole du courage. Il franchit les derniers centimètres les séparant et effleura avec douceur les lèvres de l'homme le soutenant. Un soupir et une réponse plus tard, plusieurs pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit ; il y avait nettement plus confortable qu'un lit moelleux, plus chaud et doux que les délicieuses couvertures le couvrant à moitié, et plus important, homme ou femme n'avait plus de signification tant que cette bouche et son propriétaire continuaient leurs fines et lentes caresses sur la sienne.

-----------------------------------

_A suivre… _


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

CHAPITRE 12

Severus Snape tournait et tournait sans cesse dans le salon qu'il avait créé pour eux. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour refaire ce geste ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé une seconde fois ? Et que Merlin lui explique la raison pour laquelle ce fichu gosse avait répondu !

Cela faisait trois jours que « l'incident » - comme il se plaisait à l'appeler – avait eu lieu, et autant de temps où il ne faisait que se morfondre, s'insulter ou soigner le jeune homme dans leur - _SON- _lit, parfois même les trois simultanément.

Alors qu'il allait engager un nouveau tour du mobilier, une petite voix l'interpella de la chambre. Hésitant un bref instant, il foula leurs appartements en quelques grandes enjambées avant d'atteindre la porte et de l'ouvrir doucement.

- Vous m'avez appelé Potter ?

- Je… vous… Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Potter ? Je pensais que… que le Harry était désormais-

- D'actualité ?

Une légère rougeur s'empara des joues du gryffon alité.

- Heu…

- Que se passe-t-il Harry?

Tandis que Snape s'avançait jusqu'au bord du lit pour vérifier l'état du jeune homme, ce dernier énonça sa demande.

- Je voudrai sortir de cet endroit.

Les gestes doux du professeur s'immobilisèrent soudainement. Les ramenant lentement près de son corps, il s'assit à proximité du garçon et le dévisagea sans méchanceté aucune.

- Si vous pensez aller mieux. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, et de mon point de vue je pense que cela est possible mais…-soupir-… Je pense que nous pourrons essayer quand vous arriverez à vous tenir debout sans mon soutien.

Harry baissa les yeux à cette évocation, se souvenant très bien de la dernière tentative qu'il avait faite pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. A peine avait-il mis un pied au sol qu'il s'était lamentablement échoué par terre. Du moins à moitié… Severus avait réussi à le rattraper de justesse et l'avait par la même mené là où il souhaitait. Le plus difficile pour le jeune homme fut, à ce moment précis, de s'avouer qu'il avait aimé la présence de Snape et ses mains fines, ces mêmes mains qui l'avaient alors aidé à prendre son bain.

Une pression sur son front le fit lever les yeux vers l'origine de cette fraîcheur. Snape était resté près de lui et continuait à vérifier son état de santé. Ce fut lorsqu'il croisa son regard sombre qu'une question franchit ses lèvres.

- Monsieur ?

- Hmm… ?

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous m'expliquerez ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'irai mieux et… je vais mieux il me semble.

- Il est certes vrai que votre état n'est plus sujet à inquiétude. Mais pour le moment je souhaiterai que vous vous reposiez encore un peu, les explications viendront en temps voulu.

Sur ces dernières paroles le professeur se leva et parti sans un regard en arrière, laissant Potter et ses ruminations seuls dans la chambre.

--

Deux semaines. Il avait réussi à reporter son départ de deux semaines en rajoutant sans cesse de nouvelles indications quant à sa santé. Tenir debout seul, marché sans appuis, refaire sa toilette sans aide ou encore se re-muscler un peu plus et se remplumer. Tant de choses complètement inutiles quand on y réfléchissait bien : ce n'était pas le garçon qui faisait ses exercices, mais son esprit, son corps ainsi que celui de Severus étant encore tous deux inertes à l'infirmerie.

Au fond de lui, Snape devait bien accepter qu'il refusait presque de perdre la présence de l'horripilant gryffondor à ses cotés.

Assis confortablement dans leurs fauteuils à boire une tasse de thé devant le feu, les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. L'un pensait être un parfait pervers, l'autre un poids mort pour cette personne qu'il avait appris à découvrir.

C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à sortir d'ici. Pour lui épargner sa présence trop gryffondorienne.

A moins que…

- Potter ?

Le concerné fit un bon impressionnant lorsque la voix profonde du maître des potions l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

- Harry, monsieur.

- Bien. _Harry_? J'aimerai vous poser une question.

- Je vous écoute.

- D'après ce que je vous ai expliqué, savez-vous où nous sommes actuellement ?

- Dans votre tête ?

- Dis vulgairement c'est ça oui. Mais… cela ne vous choque pas ?

- Monsieur, nous avons vécu dans la mienne pendant je ne sais combien de temps et cela ne vous a pas tué, je ne vois donc pas en quoi cela me choquerait. D'autant plus qu'ici au moins, c'est reposant.

Le silence se fit quelques minutes, permettant à l'un comme à l'autre d'enregistrer, d'analyser ce que chacun venait de dire ou de sous-entendre. Le plus jeune repris la parole quand une question soudaine lui vint en tête.

- Pourrai-je sortir d'ici comme vous le faisiez quand la situation était inversée ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand je…sombrais, je n'arrivais pas à sortir de l'obscurité. Le monde où nous étions me retenait alors que vous, vous faisiez des allées et venues comme bon vous semblez.

- Oh. Vous voulez donc savoir si comme vous je suis prisonnier de ma propre tête alors que vous, vous pourrez vous promener comme dans un moulin ?

- Heu… oui ?

- Bien que cela me permettrait de prendre des congés ô combien mérités, je doute qu'Albus me laisse en profiter. De plus, la situation est complètement différente. J'ai choisi de m'ouvrir et de vous accepter ici, alors que dans votre cas, tout n'était dût qu'à la présence de potions ratées.

- Donc, si je décidai maintenant de partir d'ici, je n'aurai aucun souci ? Je pourrai partir comme ça ?

Severus ne répondit pas de suite, il préféra briser le contact visuel pour plonger ses yeux dans sa tasse devenue beaucoup plus intéressante.

Le silence s'éternisa plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, installant bien malgré lui un climat de gêne et de non dit. Harry, toujours assis au fond de son siège commençait à se trémousser, incertain face au comportement à adopter. Choisissant l'attente plutôt que le reproche, il perdit son regard dans les flammes imaginaires de l'âtre.

Alors qu'il repensait sans cesse à tous ces nouveaux bouleversements dans son esprit, Snape répondit à sa question par une autre. Une autre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas totalement.

- Je pensais que vous aviez appris à me supporter. Ma compagnie vous déplait à ce point pour que vous vouliez partir ?

- Je… Non !! Répondit Harry, abasourdi. Bien sur que non, au contraire, je vous apprécie beaucoup mais…Je crois qu'il est préférable pour nous de rejoindre le vrai monde. Avec Voldemort, les menaces, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase devant le départ du professeur. Ce dernier venait de quitter les lieux comme si aucune conversation n'avait été engagée, fermant la porte de la chambre comme si tout était normal. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, Snape le fuyait du regard ou totalement de la pièce ?

Le jeune rouge et or en resta abasourdi durant plusieurs minutes avant de se ronger les sangs quant au départ précipité de son aîné. Il cherchait, se retournait la tête pour savoir, mais le principal souci était qu'il s'agissait de Snape justement. Un être unique, un parfait mélange de complexité et de mauvaise foi. Un paradoxe en soit, et quel paradoxe !! Un homme qui petit à petit lui avait volé son respect et s'était approprié bien plus encore.

- Merlin…je suis foutu…

- Enfin un éclair de révélation ?

Le concerné tourna la tête tellement vite qu'un faux mouvement le fit grimacer violemment.

- Et bien que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Severus en se rapprochant vivement de son « invité ». Où avez-vous mal ?

Docile mais vexé d'être traité comme un invalide, Harry le regarda comme un enfant mécontent.

- Ca vous amuse de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?

- Pardon, ô Grand Potter…

Agacé, le patient pri directement une des mains de Snape et la posa là où la douleur se faisait cuisante, la gardant emprisonnée dans la sienne le plus naturellement qu'il soit. La parole coupée, Snape n'en perdit cependant pas le Nord. Doucement, les doigts fins du maître des potions se mirent en mouvement, apaisant au fur et à mesure la gêne occasionnée par le faux mouvement, relaxant petit à petit les muscles tendus du futur héros du monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'une deuxième main arriva de l'autre coté de la nuque et qu'un souffle chaud caressa le visage du rouge et or, un frisson parcourut insidieusement le gryffon, se propageant du haut au crâne jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, pénétrant jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Lentement, il dirigea son regard dans celui de son enseignant. Un autre frisson, plus prononcé, plus intense encore le déstabilisa, faisant s'illuminer les orbes si sombres de l'homme devant lui.

- Vous souhaitez réellement partir Harry ?

- Je… il le faut monsieur.

_Soupir_…

- Je sais…

Un dernier murmure, doux et tellement agressif à la fois, sorti de la bouche de Severus. Oui, un dernier murmure pour lui qui allait lui accorder sa liberté.

Mais toute liberté se paie.

Le regard brillant d'incertitude et d'envie mélangées, Snape s'autorisa les derniers gestes qui, il en était sûr, signeront sa perte et sa damnation.

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de son ancienne némésis, les yeux toujours plongés dans les deux émeraudes à la recherche du moindre inconfort. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, alors que leur souffle se mélangeaient et caressaient la peau de l'autre, un voile s'étira sur les iris verts. Avant qu'il ne se demande pourquoi et s'apprête à reculer, la distance entre eux deux fut remplie.

Un baiser doux, timide et incertain venait de commencer, mettant ainsi fin aux doutes de l'homme. Il le laissa d'abord faire, profitant de cette proximité interdite et tellement savoureuse que lui prodiguait son élève. Ses lèvres bougeaient tendrement sur les siennes, avec dévotion et appréhension comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. Les frissons le parcourraient par vagues, faisant trembler ses membres et bloquer sa respiration. Le jeune homme avait-il les même réactions ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'en était trop. Trop pour lui qui désormais en voulait plus.

Sa main toujours sur la nuque de l'adolescent se resserra fermement sur la chair fragile, montrant son désir et son souhait. Il accentua la pression de sa bouche sur les lèvres douces, cherchant davantage de contact et de chaleur tandis que de son autre main, il fit se lever le rouge et or. Le corps de Harry était saisi de tremblement lorsqu'il l'emprisonna contre lui, le faisant presque gémir de contentement lorsqu'il glissa son bras autour de ses reins. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du plus jeune lui effleurer les épaules qu'il réagit et brisa le contact de leur visage.

- Non… souffla Harry, les yeux vitreux et pourtant brillant.

- Je ne me rétracterai qu'une seule fois.

- Ne me laissez pas… je veux savoir…

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, enlacés et tendus par l'attente sans que leurs yeux ne rompent le lien.

Un gémissement remplit alors la salle tandis que leurs paupières se fermaient de contentement. Severus venait de reprendre le baiser avec plus d'envie, plus de besoin. Sa bouche dévorait patiemment sa jumelle, centimètre par centimètre. Il voulait les sentir siennes, mais ce qu'il désirait le plus était d'entendre à nouveau ce son qui s'était échappé de la gorge du gryffon… de _son_ gryffon.

De sa langue mutine il parcourut le contour de cette bouche offerte, de la commissure à leur entre deux, happant délicatement la lèvre inférieure pour l'honorer comme il se devait. Il voulait que son compagnon se rende à lui.

C'est alors qu'un deuxième gémissement se répercuta contre les murs avant d'être avaler par le plus ancien. L'envie était partout, dans ces langues qui bataillaient maintenant leur désir, qui se recherchaient avidement pour ne plus se séparer, dans ces corps qui rêvaient de ne faire plus qu'un et dans ces mains qui ne retenaient plus leur besoin de sentir l'autre. Severus menait la danse de ce délicat ballet. Ses doigts s'étaient enroulés dans les cheveux en bataille, les tirant légèrement en arrière tandis que son autre main parcourrait les reins de sa némésis.

Harry pouvait sentir le bout des doigts de son professeur contre sa peau, l'électrisant, lui faisant perdre la raison. D'un mouvement brusque il colla son bassin contre celui de l'autre homme, remuant lascivement des hanches, frottant leurs membres en éveil et attisant leur désir.

Une délicieuse décharge s'empara de Severus lorsqu'il sentit leurs sexes entrer en semi-contact. Le tissu rêche de son vêtement le blessait tant il voulait se libérer de ce carcan … pour en visiter un tout autre. Un grognement sorti de sa gorge sans prévenir, leurs bouches se séparèrent alors doucement. Sous le regard de plus en plus sombre du maître des potions, Harry déplaçait ses mains sur sa propre chemise, défaisant un à un chaque bouton devant lui, dévoilant un torse imberbe au teint halé et appétissant. Ses mouvements étaient lents, mal assurés et malgré tout sensuels.

Enivré par toutes ces sensations il se laissa emporter à découvrir le torse qui s'offrait à lui, le dévorant fiévreusement. Il ne possédait plus de retenue et cela sembla ravir le jeune corps qui se tortillait sous ses attentions.

- Severus…

Les vêtements volèrent pour atterrir sans douceur sur le sol, dévoilant les merveilles qu'ils cachaient aux yeux de l'autre. Severus n'en pouvait plus de ce corps qui criait son plaisir sous les attentions de ses mains et de ses lèvres, le goûtant sans fin jusqu'à l'ivresse.

Les doigts de l'homme étaient partout : sur lui, autour de lui, _en_ lui. Harry poussait son bassin contre cette main qui le préparait habilement, gémissait quand son point sensible était heurtait sans ménagement et griffait son compagnon quand les cris ne suffisaient plus.

- Hmpf … !!

Emporté dans le tourbillon que provoquait le savoir-faire de Snape, Harry avait perdu la conscience de tout le reste. Il reprit vite pied quand il sentit une chaude humidité autour de lui. Il releva la tête brusquement pour s'apercevoir que cette chaleur n'était autre que la bouche de son enseignant, dévorant sans gêne son sexe douloureux, avide et impatiente.

Une première vague le consuma violemment quand leurs regards se croisa, les orbes noires du professeur scintillaient d'une lueur étrange, animale.

L'orgasme déferla sur Harry comme une tornade brûlante et enivrante, ravageant tout sur son passage. Il n'eut cependant aucun répit, car déjà il sentait un tiraillement lui déchirer les entrailles, l'emplissant d'une immense douleur et de béatitude. Severus était enfin en lui.

Il ne bougea pas pendant à peine quelques secondes puis, n'y tenant plus, il sortit de ce fourreau de chair pour y re pénétrer d'une poussée fluide et puissante. Tout était si bon, si délicieux que bientôt, la pièce ne fut plus remplie que de gémissements et de cris sourds, chacun accompagnant le moindre frottement de leurs chairs.

- Harry…

Le corps du rouge et or se cambra subitement sous les assauts répétés, et dans un son rauque il se libéra une seconde fois entre leurs corps en sueur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus qui se répandit d'un dernier coup de buttoir au plus profond de son jeune amant, profitant du plaisir que lui procuraient les spasmes de l'anneau de chair malmené.

--

Les deux jeunes amants n'avaient pas eu conscience de s'être endormis, et pourtant l'immense impression de sortir d'un long rêve leur parcourait la tête. Leur corps était engourdit, et pourtant ils étaient très loin d'être restés sages…

GLANG !!

Severus ouvrit les yeux si rapidement qu'un flash de lumière lui envoya une migraine monstrueuse. Prenant le temps qu'il fallait, il les re-ouvrit avec précaution pour aussitôt souhaiter ne pas exister.

Harry de son coté s'éveillait lentement. Il faisait chaud et bon, une délicate odeur l'entourait de sa présence et de puissants bras le maintenaient contre un torse finement musclé… un torse qu'il avait découvert il y a peu…

Un large sourire allait fleurir sur ses lèvres quand un ignoble son lui vrilla les tympans. Le reflex fut le même que pour Snape…tout comme ce qui en découla… ou presque.

Devant eux se tenait Pompom, fixe comme une splendide statue de sire, son plateau repas étalé à ses pieds et une expression somme toute … ahurissante.

Avisant le teint de son amant devenu translucide, Harry fronça les sourcils sous la concentration. Si l'infirmière était là, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'esprit de Severus ? Il était enfin dans le vrai monde ? Sans souvenir à revivre, sans solitude interminable et silence intangible… ? Il rayonna de bonheur sous la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. Libre… enfin !!

Alors pourquoi cette gène au fond de lui ? Il commença à bouger quand une sensation visqueuse se fit sentire au niveau de son entre jambe et dans son dos.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite.

Il souleva les draps brusquement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, quant au même moment Pomfrey poussa un cri de femme effarouchée. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Severus empoigna fermement sa baguette et la pointa sur la pauvre femme.

- OUBLIETTE !!

Elle s'écroula à terre sous la puissance du sort de mémoire, et les yeux démesurément agrandis de Potter qui venait de réaliser ce à quoi elle avait du assister.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes avant que le plus jeune ne tourne son visage vers son professeur.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque de ne pas avoir servi.

Severus fit venir à lui un verre d'eau et le tendit à son protégé sans rien répondre. Dans sa tête se rejouait inlassablement deux scènes identiques mais vues différemment. Il avait touché Harry, il l'avait fait sien et ce dernier avait eu l'air d'être entièrement satisfait de ce fait. Ils avait pris du plaisir par l'esprit mais n'est-il pas vrai que l'esprit et le corps sont étroitement liés ?

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux la seconde fois, il avait plongé accidentellement dans les pensées de cette chère sorcière et ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait laissé… pantelant.

Elle était rentrée manger dans l'infirmerie pour s'assurer de l'état de ses patients et les surveiller au cas où. Mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la salle que d'étranges murmures se répercutaient dans l'atmosphère ambiant. Elle s'était donc rapprochée avec son plateau, s'attendant à les voir se tordre de douleur, de fièvre ou de n'importe quel autre maux, mais pas… _ça_.

Elle les avait trouvé à leur place, dans le lit aux draps nouvellement froissés, gémissants et tremblants sous l'évidant plaisir qu'ils devaient éprouver. Se fut du moins ce qu'elle constata lorsque de légers mouvements de hanches entrèrent en jeux. Elle n'avait pas bougé, paralysée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses pauvres yeux.

Une rougeur incomparable s'étala sur ses joues quand Harry sembla arriver au summum. Elle perdit toute couleur lorsqu'une deuxième vague le dévasta une seconde fois, accompagné de près par l'homme qui le tenait étroitement contre lui.

Etrangement, la honte d'avoir était épié malgré eux laissa place à d'autres pensées, de celles qu'on ne partage que dans l'intimité. Merlin qu'il l'avait trouvé sensuel son lion, gisant contre lui, totalement abandonné au plaisir qu'ils partageaient avec tant d'ardeur ! Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui rendre toute vitalité…

Il sentit Harry se tendre contre lui puis rire doucement en déplaçant légèrement son corps vers le haut.

Ses fesses étaient placées de manière indécente contre le membre dressé de son amant, l'enserrant délicatement.

- Potter… gémit Snape contre son épaule. Arrêtez…

- Non.

Il se déhancha doucement contre le bassin de l'aîné, la tête tout naturellement posée dans le cou du serpentard qui le tenait dans ses bras. Lui emprisonnant les poignets il fit poser les mains fines et élégantes sur la peau de ses cuisse en une fine caresse, jusqu'à les laisser errer _seules_ sur le tissu de son boxer…jusqu'à son sexe gonflé de désir.

Il reposa la question.

- Et maintenant ?

La peur et l'envie se lisaient dans les yeux verts du gryffondor, faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas une demande banale et enfantine.

L'élastique de son sous-vêtement fut soulevé lentement, juste assez pour y laisser passer la main taquine qui venait de prendre possession de son anatomie. Il avait sa réponse.

Un halètement de désir, des lèvres contre son cou et un murmure contre sa peau.

- Et vous Monsieur Potter ?

Le premier rempare de tissu glissa jusqu'à mi-cuisses afin de libérer le membre turgescent et palpitant. De lascifs mouvements de va et vient s'amorcèrent faisant gémir un peu plus l'adolescent.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Les dernières barrières disparurent dans un souffle magique, laissant à nu le maître des potions. Sans prévenir, Harry s'empala de lui même contre cette chair qui lui faisait tant envie.

- Plus…

_Fin_

--

**Cette fin est peut-être brusque mais je l'aime assez comme ça. Elle laisse place à l'imagination et je trouve que c'est ce qu'il y a mieux qu'un « Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ».**

**La suite leur appartient…**

**J'ai aimé être avec vous tout au long de cette fic (dont les updates étaient loin d'être rapides… hum) J'espère que vous aussi vous y avez pris du plaisir.**

**Merci à tous, lecteurs de l'ombre et reviewers, vous avez été ma plus grande force.**

**Ishtar, une pensée toute pour toi qui a corrigé mes ignobles fautes pour les 6 premiers chapitres.**

**Yael, ma soeur, merci de m'avoir supporter tant de foiS (héhé )**

**Enorme poutoux.**

**Asuka Snape**


End file.
